Tired Hearts
by Little-mel
Summary: AU Fic Buffy Goes to England in search of some rest and relaxation, but instead she walks straight into a certian bleached blonde, are either up for love, or just friendship? Each need to help each other. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Desperate Need For A Break

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything to do with BTVS. Not me, sadly. Although I'd like to, I'd be rich and could be having fun with the cast of my show. Not wishing. *Sigh*

Title: Tired Hearts

Chapter 1: desperate need for a break

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joyce looked her daughter who was curled up into a ball. Never had Buffy been so quiet, she had been though a tough week. Joyce hated seeing her eldest daughter like this. She shut the door quietly and walked downstairs. Her youngest daughter was staying at a friend's that night, making the house seem silent. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat down to think of a way to make Buffy happy again. 

Buffy awoke as her mother closed the door, as she turned, she looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock. At this time on a Friday night, she would usually be getting ready to go out Bronzing with Angel. The though of him made her wince. A pain shot though her stomach and she began to sob quietly. Her face was bruised and her arm was sore. Buffy's heart ached as she went though the other night in her head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy was wearing her little red dress. She brought it especially it was her 1 year anniversary with Angel. She wanted to look as sexy as she could, and she had succeeded. Her hair was up with loose strands hanging down in small curls. Her make-up complimented her complexion. She smiled as she thought of her plan; Angel would take her to the Bronze then after they would go back to his new apartment and she would finally give up her virginity to him. She chuckled to herself; she must be the oldest virgin in Sunny Dale. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the doorbell. She walked calmly downstairs, checked herself in the mirror and opened the front door. 

Angel looked gorgeous 

"Hiya Buff." He said casually, He lent past his blushing girlfriend and looked over her shoulder 

"Hey Mrs Summers!" he shouted towards the kitchen.

He always was polite to Buffy's mother. Such a charmer as Joyce had once called after him. He turned his back and walked towards the car ignoring Buffy's obvious beauty. Slightly embarrassed Buffy got in the passenger seat as they headed towards their destination. After the car had been started up and they had been driving for a few minutes Buffy leaned over and kissed her handsome boyfriend. He swatted her away and mumbled something about concentrating on driving. 

"Happy anniversary honey." Buffy tried again. Something seemed wrong. Angel was often like this though; distant and mysterious. 

All her friends from school (which weren't many) were jealous of the couple so obviously made for one another. Buffy turned her head to look outside at the other cars behind them, trying to keep herself occupied in the awkward silence. At the back of the car something pink caught her eye. She leaned over and pulled the cloth from its position jammed in-between the car seat. Angel didn't once look to see what his girlfriend was doing. 

"W-W-What the hell are these!" Buffy exploded. This made Angel jump causing the car to swerve into another lane of the road and a pissed off driver honk his horn violently.

"Well, What the hell are they!" she yell twice at loud, angered by Angel ignoring her first question. Angel pulled the car over and put it into park. 

That's when he turned around and faced her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was snapped out of her thought as her mother for the second time that night entering her room. Buffy let out a sigh as she watched her mother's expression. 

"I'm really not up for a pep talk thanks mom. Anther time yea?" 

"I'm not here to give you a hard time. Buffy I'm worried." Joyce said with concern.

"Mom." Buffy cut in "your always worried."

"Buffy" Joyce continued, "I've been thinking. Maybe you need a break."

"What?" Buffy asked in a confused voice.

"I want you to get away. Away from Sunnydale, away from boys and away from family." Joyce said carefully. She didn't want to upset Buffy. She was in a fragile state. 

"I think you need time to yourself." Buffy seemed interested so Joyce continued, 

"Mr Giles from the art gallery has just brought a apartment block, he said he could rent one to you for very cheap. You could get a job in a local café then you could stay out there until you feel ready to come back." Joyce smiled as she waited from a reaction from Buffy.

"Where is it?" L.A? New York?" Buffy asked. She actually really liked the idea of getting away for a while.

"Umm well actually its England." Joyce answered nervously, 

"England?" Buffy repeated 

A/N please let me know what you think so far I like reviews!


	2. The Adventures Begins

Disclaimer: Same as before!

Tired Hearts

            Buffy boarded the plane and took her seat; it had taken a week to get tickets and an apartment. Mr Giles had been very nice when she had spoken to him. Her mother had been very helpful. Buffy knew she would miss her little sister and her mother. She didn't have many friends in Sunny Dale so going to England had been an easy decision to make. When she had finished school the odd friends she had, left for collage and eventually lost contact. Buffy continued to think about her life, at 20 she was a virgin, she had been in a relationship that was never what she thought it was, and now she was on an adventure. She didn't want to be hurt again. 

What Angel did to her was mind blowing she kept thinking about the look in his eyes when she had confronted him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well what the hell are they?" Buffy yelled twice as loud as before, angered by Angel ignoring her first question. Angel pulled the car over and put it into park.

He turned around and faced her. 

"What the hell do they look like Buffy?" Angel yelled back, "and they're obviously not yours because for at least a year I've been all sweet and innocent, but still I can't get you to lose you precious virginity!" 

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, especially after her earlier thoughts of tonight being the night. Now she had found some tiny lace panties which where disgusting and obviously only recently discarded. Buffy's head was swimming with thoughts and hatred that she never wanted to feel for her Angel. She opened the passenger door and stepped out. She didn't want this to be happening, she could hear Angel yelling her name but it sounded more like a whisper. She sat on the graveyard bench and felt a tear escape as she blinked. 

"Come on Buffy did you really think that I'd be able to not have sex while I waited for you?" a voice from behind whispered. "Get back in the car and we can talk." 

"How many?" Buffy heard herself say even though she didn't want to know.

"That doesn't matter now." A hand landed on her shoulder. Buffy jumped up as if she had just been badly burnt. Angel stepped back "So what now I can't touch you? For fuck sake Buffy, so I had sex with a few girls. Big deal I'm with you that's what matters." 

"That's what matters huh? That's what matters?" Buffy repeated becoming hysterical. She loved Angel with all her heart and all he had been doing was screwing around behind her back. "You wanker! You have no idea." She started pacing towards him her eyes full of hurt and hate. Angel's eyes became wide and scared. Then they changed and became defensive. She kept eye contact until she was standing in front of him looking up at him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy awoke as the plane pulled into Gatwick airport. She opened her eyes, the sky was grey and a light rain was falling. She grabbed her cardigan her mother had told her to take. She put it on and struggled to pull down her hand luggage from the overhead locker. The little girl next to her kept giggling with her younger brother. As she walked down the aisle and into the airport she began to wake up. Her stomach grumbled, Buffy realised she hadn't eaten in at least 12 hours. She snatched her luggage of the belt it had been sitting on waiting to be collected. 

She stepped outside and a taxi pulled up. Buffy jumped in and gave the driver the address, as she sat back she smiled. She was starting her new adventure, first thing she would do was dump her luggage at the new apartment. Then she would go to the local café, get something to eat and ask for a job. Things were going to be good. No Angel, no family just her. Time to think and time to relax. Before she knew the taxi pulled up outside a tall apartment block. It was smart and clean.

The taxi driver got her baggage out of his trunk.

"£23.00 then luv." He grunted.

"Sorry?" Buffy asked not hearing a word.

"£23.00" he held his fat hand out. She gave him £25.00 and began to walk in to the apartment. She searched her handbag for her key and began to walk to the lift. As she waited other people joined her. 

"Come on mate. Outta the way." Came a very smooth voice. The owner to the voice pushed past the other people in the queue and stood next to Buffy he was tall and gorgeous. The lift binged open and people gathered in. Buffy kept watching the mysterious stranger with the sexy voice. Gently the lift would stop on each floor and people would scurry off to their apartments, until the 8th floor where the last person got off. Left in the lift was Buffy and the sexy English man.

"You new here then?" the stranger asked as he turned to face Buffy.

A/N Please review I really like reading what people think of my stories. Oh and just so you know when Buffy was in Sunny Dale Willow, Xander and the rest of the scobbie gang weren't there with her if you know what I mean. Hope that clears up any confusion.

Mel xx xx  


	3. A New Bint

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla I don't own anything. Joss is the creator. Lucky git!

Title: Tired Hearts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I'm pre warning everyone that I'm going on holiday for two weeks in like 3 days *squeal* with my lush b/f. I won't be back till beginning of June! I'll carry on writing while I'm in England, but I won't have any Internet access in Dominican Republic. So when I get back I want loads and loads of yummy reviews please. Oh and another thing thanks for all the reviews so far! Thanks again loadsa hugs and kisses Mel xx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike hated these flats. His father made him live here and keep an eye on the place. He shouldn't complain he lived in a really nice flat with no rent to pay. Daddy dearest saw to that. He could remember his words as they had fought over his dad leaving England to his recently brought art gallery in America. 

"Now William, I've told you. You can live in England and I'll give you a flat for free. All you have to do is keep an eye on the place and make sure there are no trouble makers."

          The last time he heard from his father, he was to look out for an American bint. He had to help her get a job. Make sure her rent was low and make her feel welcome. Spike knew how to make birds feel welcome. He chuckled to himself. Apparently to what his da knew she'd had a really ruff break up. Apparently one night she came home bruised all over and sobbing her heart out. Her mother had gone into work the next day and broke down in his fathers office, and being the old softie Rupert Giles was he offered to help in the only way he knew how, to offer one of his flats. 

          Spike had been on the receiving end of his father's softness. He and Dru had broken up and she went all loopy tried to stab him and things. In had been about a year now and she was in a mental institute. He had been so relieved when that had happened. 

Spike couldn't wait to make this bint feel welcome, he'd take her out for a coffee then out for the night then when she was a little to merry from a little to much to drink, he'd escort her to the flats and wait until she would make the moves and depending on how fit she was he would move in for the kill. How he usually welcomed people who were new to his turf. He jumped into the shower and let the hard spray of hot water massage his back and head. After a wash he combed though his freshly bleached hair, put some gel to hold it in place. Don't want to look like I've made any effort he thought cheerfully. He walked though to his bedroom he decided to go for his signature look. Black jeans, tight black t-shirt to show off his well toned muscles, and finally his black leather duster. He looked in his full-length mirror. 

"You look stunning. Yet again Spike." He spoke to his reflection winking. After pulling a few poses he turned around making his jacket flare at the bottom. He left and jumped into one of the lifts and went down 12 floors. As the lift door opened he walked into the one of the offices on the ground floor. He smiled when he looked at the papers on his desk. He sat down and read thought the details 

**Name of tenant**: Elizabeth Anne Summers 

**_Nationality_**_: American_

**_Previous Address_**_: Sunny Dale_

**_Sex:_**_ Female_

**_Giles Apartment Block Room Number:_**_ 1205_

That was all Spike needed to know. Her room was opposite his. He walked out to the reception and told Anya the receptionist to beep him when a girl with suitcases turns up. 

"I'll only be at the coffee shop." he turned to walk away and then remembered Anya was amazingly blunt. "Oh Anya."

"Yep?" she swivelled on her chair to face his direction

"Our little secret she doesn't need to know I'm coming." 

"O.K" Anya smiled sweetly.

He only walked down the street when his beeper went off. 

"Oh bloody hell. I don't even get a god damming coffee." As he spoke to himself he got a couple of looks from strangers probably thinking he was mad. He smiled his trademark smile and head back the way he had just walked. He walked though the lobby doors, but couldn't see anyone he looked over to Anya who pointed to the lifts. He started running towards the lifts but a big fat bloke got in his way

"Come on mate. Outta my way." He carried on moving though the queue to the lift doors he had to stop in his tracks when he saw a tiny petite girl with blonde hair, his stomach did cartwheels and his head froze all he could see was the back of a girl who's beauty was obvious from the feeling she gave off. He gulped and walked forward. He stood next to her and her face was more gorgeous than he could ever have imagined. She smiled shyly as the lift doors binged open. He followed her in and waited until every one was out of the lift. After being squashed in a lift with sweaty heated bodies as he walked over to her she smelt divine. The lift had reached the 8th floor and the last person got out. His brain started buzzing. _*Say something you stupid git! *_

"You new here then?" he asked. Could he have been any thicker? Of course she was new she had suitcases. Anyway he knew all the faces around here. 

"How'd you guess?" she teased, he couldn't believe she had answered. He nearly missed her soft gentle voice over all the abuse his mind was shouting at him. God she was stunning, absolutely amazing! He had thought Drusilla was good looking but in comparison she was nothing to this girl. What was her name? He remembered the papers. Elizabeth. That was it.

"Has to be the suitcases. Dead give away." he sounded like a ponce he had been in this lift for only one minute and she was already turning him into a blabbering idiot. He had to keep his cool. The lift doors binged open again as they both got out together she turned to him. 

"By any chance do you know where room 1205 is?" she smiled sweetly as she struggled with both suitcases. 

"Yeah it's opposite my room," he smiled a smile he hadn't used in a long time it was sincere. " Where are my manners? Here let me give you a hand with them."

He led the way and smiled that weird sincere smile again.

A/N: Just so you know. Buffy and Spike have never met before. They're both human. Dusilla's stark raving made (but we all knew that any way) and Angels in Buffy's past now. Please review it what gets me up in the morning! (Did that sound to melodramatic?) Luv you all Mel xx xx


	4. Knight in shining armour

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all, and I own nothing but my imagination. 

Title: Tired Hearts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hello! I'm back and had the greatest time in Dominican Republic. I recommend it to everyone! I was really stuck with this chapter so I hope it meets all your standards. Please review, please!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Buffy followed Spike along the long corridor, watching his swift movements. When he came to a halt Buffy nearly collided into the back of him. 

"Have you got the key luv?" Spike spoke with his thick creamy English accent. Already Buffy couldn't get enough of it although she wouldn't admit it to herself. She smiled sweetly as Spike grinned and she put her hands in her cardigan pocket. She pulled out a silver square key that the girl at the front desk gave to her. She put her hand out with the key held firmly in her palm. She unfolded her hand and without a word offered it to Spike. All the while her throat was dry making her unable to dare try and speak. In the back of her head warning sirens were sounding. 

            Spike took the key from the slender hand all the time trying desperately not to take her soft palm into his and pull her to him. As he touched her it was like putting his fingers into a live socket. He felt the electricity run though his hand up to his shoulder and then run all the way down is body to his toes like a snake that finally came to rest in his stomach. He took the key and put it in the lock causing him to have to stop looking at the young beauty to the left of him. He turned the key to the right and turned the doorknob. The door slid open and he entered putting the suitcases at the side of the door. He took a quick glance and noticed the flat was the same as his had been before he had put in his extras. He stepped back outside and faced Buffy. 

"That's my room there." He pointed to the door opposite. "Come get me once you've unpacked. I'll get you some tea then I'll take you to the supermarket so you can get some food." He smiled and put his hand out.

            Buffy took in what the yummy stranger was saying. Then as he put his hand out she realised she didn't even know this man's name. She took his hand and felt a shiver of excitement trying to move her body. As if knowing her thoughts Spike shook her hand gently 

"I'm William Giles, but everyone that matters calls me Spike." His voice creamy and authentically English made the shiver that had been forcing to be let free from Buffy go it's wish granted. 

"William Giles? That's a coincident." She thought out loud. She stared at Spike and watched his blue eye's open wide. She went to apologise and explain what she meant when to her surprise spike spoke.

"Yeah. I'm Rupert Giles' son. I work and live here. Got an office downstairs and everything." As he answered her thoughts Buffy didn't know how to feel. Was he just being polite to her because this was his dad's place? Was he generally interested in her?  Maybe he felt sorry for her because his dad had told him all about her and Angel. At the thought of her ex-boyfriend she put her left hand gently on her right shoulder. As she was thinking she wasn't aware of the long silence that she had left in the real world. 

            Spike stared at the beauty in front of him as she began gently stroking her shoulder. 

"You all right luv?" his thick voice brought her crashing back from her thoughts. She stared at him. Finally finding her voice she smiled sweetly causing Spike to smile back, because that smile alone Spike wanted to do anything for her to see it once more. 

"I'm fine. Just a bit spacey 'coz of the flight." She gave a flimsy smile, which made her look tired.

"Well I'll let you get on then, but one more thing." Spike left a pause for a dramatic effect, which worked. "What do they call you?" he knew her name was Elizabeth. He had also known what she had been thinking earlier when he had told her about him being Rupert Giles' son. He didn't want to make her feel the way she had. 

"Oh well it's Elisabeth Summers." Then remembering his own introduction she continued "But everyone that matters calls me Buffy." She smiled again causing Spikes heart to begin fluttering again. With that she turn around causing her hair to fan out around her. She then walked into her new apartment and closed the door. She lent her back against it and smiled. The beginning to her new adventure and she had already meet her knight in shining armour.

A/N: sorry about the short chapter I'll try and make the next one longer!


	5. Fateful Shower

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Buffy. Wish I did I'd be so rich. But life's not fair. Oh well.

Title: Tired Hearts

            Buffy opened her eyes and looked around her new home. From the front door she could see a wooden door straight ahead. She started to giggle at the thought of owning her own apartment. As she pushed open the wooden door she gasped at the large bedroom. The walls were a light purple with a white dado along the top of the walls joining to a crisp white ceiling.  On the wall to the right was a four-poster bed made from wrought iron. There was a lilac sheet the dropped down to the floor and a thick duvet was in a darker shade of purple that matched the three small cushions positioned on top of the pillows. Either side of the bed had a dark wooden bedside cabinet with wrought iron knobs on their three little drawers. A small bedside lamp with a cream shade with lilac patterns was on the right cabinet and a white sheet of paper on the left. She followed her eyes to the next wall, which held a large low window. Freshly hung thick cream curtains with tiny lilac symbols running though them were tied back to reveal a window seat with the exact same cushions that where on the bed propped up against the window. She carried on staring in amazement. The wall ahead had a large six-drawer chest made from the same wood as the bedside cabinets, on top was a small television propped on top of a video player, next to that a large wooden framed mirror. Then a large three-door wardrobe with a full-length mirror on the middle door stood grandly opposite the door. In-between the two pieces of furniture was a cream painting with abstract characters painted in lilac. 

Buffy was amazed. She unpacked all he clothes and made the glorious bedroom feel more like hers by putting her make up and bits and bobs around the place. She read the paper informing her to knock on room 1026 to meet William Giles so he could show her around sighed by Mr. Giles. Buffy smiled and thought it was as if she had outsmarted Mr. Giles by meeting Spike before she was told to. She giggled again and walked out of the bedroom there was a door to her right and two doors to her left. 

She opened the first door on the left and smiled again as she stood in front of a large bathroom. Pine cabinets with pristine white doors ran down the whole right side of the bathroom. Two single cupboards were at the top of the wall on the left and the right a sink was in the middle of the cabinets and a mirror hung above with no frame. Straight in front of the door at the end of the small room was a toilet that looked as if it had never been used. Then along the left side of the room was a Jacuzzi jet bathtub! Buffy squealed with delight and run her slender fingers over the edge of the bath. She turned to walk out so she could collect her toiletries and place them in the beautiful cupboards. Hidden behind the now open door was a power jet shower cubical. Another squeal escaped Buffy's lips and her heart did a summersault in the ribcage holding it secure and safe. She ran into the next room to see what it hid. 

As she opened the second door on the left it revealed a small but comfortable kitchen. It had pastel blue and green mosaic tiles which stopped at window ledge height. The walls where then a lovely blue. The wall on the right had a cooker with a cupboard with stone working surface either side of it. There was an extraction fan above the cooker and again a cupboard either side on the wall. The wall then leads to the right and a small utility room with a slim line fridge freezer combo against the wall and shelves straight in front of the doorway, which had no door. More cupboards were along the right wall but it was only enough room for a sink and draining board, this was due to the utility room coming out far enough to leave the small gap. Leading around the corner the cupboards followed around the wall around to the doorway where Buffy was standing. She smiled and noted she needed a toaster and a kettle; she opened all cupboards and made another mental note that she needed cutlery. She ran back into the bedroom and grabbed the letter and wrote down a list of what she needed. She collected all her toiletries and arranged them in the bathroom cupboards. She ran back to the list and put towels and flannels.

She ventured out of the bedroom and looked to the right she smiled when she remembered she had not yet seen what was held behind this wooden door. She slowly pressed down the handle and opened the door. As it gently swung open her mouth dropped open as if gravity had pulled it to meet her toes. Straight in font of her was a large six seated dining table, it was black glass with two gold lines bordering the outline. She looked at the walls to see a soft yellow on alternative walls. As she walked past the large dining table on the right was a big arch, which lead to the lounge. To her left was a two-seated black leather settee to her right against the length of the right wall was a three-seated black leather settee in the middle of the room was a large wooden coffee table with a glass middle and a shelf underneath next to the larger settee was a large wonderful fire-place with wood already in the fireplace. Against the joining corner of the walls opposite the larger settee was a television and a DVD player in a glass cabinet, a remote was on the top of the telly and next to the small of the settees was a floor lamp. Buffy was astonished. How could she be so lucky, Mr Giles had done so much for her and she would be grateful for the rest of her live. Suddenly felt faint as she thought of why she was here. She saw Angels face float in front of her eyes, she dropped onto the sofa and let her thoughts run away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That's what matters huh? That's what matters?" Buffy repeated becoming hysterical. She loved Angel with all her heart and all he'd been doing was screwing around behind her back. "You wanker! You have no idea." She started pacing towards him, her eyes full of hurt and hate. Angel's eyes became wild and scarred. Then they changed and became defensive. She kept eye contact until she was standing in front staring up at him.

            Angel watched her walk towards him and saw the fire in her eyes, which were locked onto his. He saw what had attracted him to her. She was pretty, in fact she was gorgeous, and she had been a virgin. He wanted to pop her cherry then leave her. He'd worked on her for a year all for that stupid cow Cordelia to leave her soaking panties in his backseat. He had been seeing Cordy for about a month behind Buffy's back. Cordelia was just a shag. Same with the girls before her, and there had been many. Buffy wasn't suppose to find out like this she was suppose to fuck him and then he'd tell her laugh in her face and go back to his old ways. By this time the petite beauty was standing looking up at him. The bitch had shattered his plans. Nobody had ever spoilt Angel's plans before. He stared at her for a moment. Then laughed. He laughed an evil laugh that made her jump. 

            Angel began laughing and it startled Buffy. She blinked rapidly trying to hide the tears that were beginning to burn her eyes. She didn't understand. 

"You stupid cow." Angel spat his words out with venom. "I bet you thought I loved you. That I was the one!" he lowered his back so he was eye to eye with her. "Your so pathetic did you know that?" with that he straighten up and with one quick movement grabbed her hair ruining her hair-do that she had spent an hour on. With all his might he pushed her back. She flew back hitting her back on a close by tombstone. She looked up at him. Her bottom lip began to quiver. She wouldn't let him see her cry. Her back shot with pain as she tried to get up she let out a gasp and Angel laughed. 

"You're a pig Angel, Nobody pushes me that way. We're over. Get out of my way I'm going home."

            Buffy got up and started to walk with as much dignity as she could.  As she walked past Angel he turned around and grabbed her shoulder. He smiled at her and coldly said

"You're not getting away that easy. I've worked hard for a year to get one thing from you. And I'm getting it!" the last four words were shouted his spittle landing on her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A knock at the door broke Buffy's mind from swirling. She unsteadily got up and walked to the front door. She opened the door and smiled. Spike had a bunch of yellow flowers and a see though vase full of dragon eye stones. 

"May I come in?" Spike's voice was soft 

"Of course." Buffy smiled. He had saved her from her thoughts and she owed him for that. 

" I would offer you a cup of coffee or tea but I haven't got any thing. How about water?" 

"Water would be great, you got glasses?" he knew she wouldn't and laughed when she blushed. 

"Actually now I think about it I haven't." With that she ran into her bedroom Spike followed her. When he walked in he remembered his room being exactly the same before he had redecorated. As he turned he saw Buffy scribbling down on a piece of paper.

"Think you need that shopping trip I offered pet." Spike smirked as she dropped her pencil and bent over to pick it up.

"Yea, I think I could to. Do you think you could wait while I jump in the shower?" She asked straitening herself up again. She noticed Spike blushing and thought he must have thought she caught him looking. She knew he had been. 

"Course I can. I'll watch a bit of T.V. that ok?" she smiled and nodded then left for the bathroom. Spike moved to the sitting room and heard a gush of water. 

"Spike?" Buffy's voice came from a crack in the bathroom door. Spike chuckled and got up. Surly he couldn't be lucky enough to be invited in with her. 

"Yea, pet?" he walked towards the bathroom. He noticed the door open a crack. He chuckled to himself again and took a few steps towards the bathroom. He put his hand on the door handle and decided to play dumb. 

"What's up?" he went to walk in when Buffy's head poked out the door. Spike jumped back startled. 

"I haven't got any towels' could I borrow a couple of yours?" she smiled sweetly. He could see the mist behind her and her clothes on the side cabinet but she was well hidden behind the door. The thought of her tanned slim body made him grow hard; slightly blushing he nodded his head and turned to fetch some towels. 

"Spike I'll leave the bathroom door open just put them inside the door. OK?" She smiled at the thought that he was embarrassed and giggled to herself. She heard something that was inaudible and figured it was Spike agreeing. Slowly she stepped into the shower and sighed. She felt the warmth of the shower and closed her eyes. She began shampooing her hair by the time Spike got back into the flat. He closed the door behind him and headed towards the bathroom. The jet of water could be heard from outside the apartment. 

            He smiled as he pushed open the door slightly. 

"Buffy just putting the towels here." He said softly. 

"Ok" she answered. He could smell the shampoo she was using. He stuck his head past the crack while he placed the towels on the floor and smiled when he looked in the now misting up mirror. He caught a glimpse of Buffy's naked back. Instantly he grew hard again. He tried to move out but caught his watch on the cupboard door. Making it swing open and sending the items in it flying. The crash made Buffy jump and she stuck her dripping head out of the cubicle. She laughed when she saw Spikes arm hanging thought the crack in the door and his wristwatch caught on the cupboard.

"Sorry, sorry, I… I… well…" he started stuttering and was grateful when Buffy cut in

 "Pass me a towel peeping tom" she began giggling. Spike unhooked his watch and crabbed a towel. He opened it up wide and closed his eyes while he tried to explain.

"I ain't no peeping tom. I was putting the… erm… towels down and… erm… I caught my watch on the knob. Sorry bout the mess pet." He felt the towel move from his hands

"You can open them." Spike did as she said. He looked at her and had to try not to drool.

"Let me get dressed then we'll go." She smiled sweetly. If anything Buffy thought, I've got a best friend.


	6. His Dark Princess

Disclaimer: sadly I own absolutely nothing to do with BTVS other than the video

             purchased. Joss owns everything and I'm going to have a sulk about it!

Title: Tired Hearts

            Spike dropped Buffy back at her apartment after nearly four hours shopping. She had brought all the necessaries for her apartment. But had forgotten about things like can openers and corkscrews. Spike chuckled when he remembered the conversation.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'What would I need with a corkscrew? I'm not twenty-one yet.' She screwed her eyes up studying the corkscrew in her hands

'Buffy you can drink legally at eighteen in England, so your need one."

'Oh, right. But the thing is Buffy and drinking are non-mixy things.' She frowned

'And what else is Buffy non-mixy with?' Spike teased.

'Umm, driving. Well more to the point machinery. Not very good with them.' She smiled sweetly and Spike felt her tug at his heartstrings once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            His memory kept flashing to the embarrassing shower. She had just laughed with him when other girls would have screamed their heads off. Buffy was amazing and he wanted to find out more about her. He knew so little and yet he felt like he could love her like he had loved before. The thought of Drusilla flew into his head so quickly he couldn't stop it from emerging. Her smile was lingering over him like it had when they had made love. Her eyes would stare though him. All the time he thought it had been because she had been enjoying the moment, when all the time it had been because she hated him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Dru and Spike had gone for a night out but half way though the night she had left saying he was boring. She was going to catch up with her mates. With that she had stormed out leaving Spike feeling a fool. He sat at the bar taking shots of whisky and vodka to the point that everything was blurred. A lonely girl who had been stood up came over and ordered a Malibu and lemonade. Spike had smiled and she smiled back. Next thing he new he was bending her over and lifting up her skirt at the back door of the bar. After plunging into her he pumped his manly hood inside her making her moan. Just as he was about to come, he heard a scream and looked up to see Drusilla string at him in the middle of his affair. He pushed the girl away and pulled up his trousers. He ran towards Drusilla and she walked away. He caught her while she was hailing a black taxi and jumped in next to her. All the way backs to his flat she sat in silence. Spike though had sobered up at the shock and was apologising non–stop.

            After they arrived home Drusilla had walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed sobbing her heart out.

"Dru please I never meant to hurt you. I was drunk, feeling sorry for myself."

Spike put his hand out and held the pale soft skinned face in front of him. His princess was crying and it was his fault. 

"Dru, baby, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry." He tilted her chin up so she would look at him but she carried on sobbing and turned her face violently to the right. 

"Dru, it's you I love. She was nothing to me. Just a drunken fling, baby please. I'm so sorry. I'd never hurt you." Spike was beginning to cry now. The thought of losing his dark princess was crumbling his heart. He hadn't meant any of it.

Suddenly her sobs subsided. She looked up at him and frowned.

"You smell of her. You've been a naughty boy. Go shower then come back and we'll talk." Her voice haunted Spike and as she smiled he knew something was wrong. 

Sometimes Dru would suddenly snap at certain points of a conversation and start on a completely different topic. She would talk to her china dolls and smile at Spike as she did it. Spike always thought it made her enchanting but it was then as he stood in the shower that he realised she was stark raving mad. But he loved her, and maybe if he loved her more he could help her get better. That all considering if she would stay with him. He had hurt her like never before.  

            After a while he stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom where Drusilla's dolls were all aligned along the dresser. Spike knew she had been talking to them and his heart pulled. Maybe he was driving her mad. As he walked around the room he looked at the nineteen year old gothic beauty lying on her side with her arms hugging her pillow. He wondered whether she had forgiven him. He slipped in beside her and kissed her forehead. She let out a chuckle like only a sleeping Drusilla could and followed it with a dreamy "Spiky" then smiled and stirred. He hugged her close to him and felt something sharp in her hands. He lifted up the covers to reveal Drusilla holding his carving knife.

            She opened her eyes suddenly. 

"Sorry Spiky. You hurt me." She then sat up and tried to stab Spikes arm. As he dashed from the bed she caught his back and caused it to pump with blood. The pain of ripped flesh hit Spike like a sledgehammer. He ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialled 999. An operator came on the phone her voice business like.

"What service please?" Drusilla ran into the kitchen and cornered Spike 

"Spike whom are you phoning?" she asked. Her face screwed up with hate.

"Dru put the knife down." Spike ordered

"Is everything alright?" asked the telephone operator. 

"No quick send the police!" Spike shouted into the phone, Drusilla slashed at his hand-causing spike to drop the phone. 

"Spiky. Don't you love me?" Drusilla asked gently as if she was a gypsy enchanter. "Well, do you?" she shouted. She let out a deafening scream and then collapsed on the floor. Spike was in two minds. He wanted to check on Dru but he also wanted to get the police here. 

"I KNOW, I KNOW." She screamed. "YES HE HURT ME." She screamed again as if answering someone. Spike slid his hand across the floor and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hello? I'm sending the police. Hello?" The operator sounded worried.

"Hello." Spike whispered trying not to disturb Drusilla as she still was shouting at the invisible person.

"I've sent the police to this phone numbers address." She spoke as if she was panicking.

"Thanks." 

"Who you speaking to baby?" Drusilla's voice was calm and flat. 

"No-one important baby." He smiled his cut in his back now bleeding badly. Crimson stains were appearing on the tiled floor. 

Police sirens were audible five minutes before they arrived; they arrested Dru and sorted out Spikes back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Spikes thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the kettle clicking to let him know the water was boiled. He smiled as he poured the boiling water into the mug of tea. He walked to fridge and pulled out a sausage roll. He walked to his front room and put on the telly. _I'll go around Buffy's in a bit. Wonder if she's up for a night out._ He silently thought to himself. 


	7. Evolution Part One

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything; I'm jealous, and now sulking. 

Title: Tired Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _ I'd just like to say thank-you to all the people who have given my story a review:_

Spikes lady, Angula, Susan, Chofita, MSU, info girl, B, willowmouse, Tolbert, Dark lover, Atterb, Wolf116, Lyndsy, Emily, Slayer fan, Kimmy, Michelle, Willowsgurl, Vonnie, Stacie, Alyssa, Angela, Laura C. 

            Thank-you all for your reviews. Please post more. Thanks Mel. Xx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy was sitting with a hot chocolate in one hand the remote to the television in the other and a cordless phone resting on her shoulder as she spoke to her mother.

"Yes mom… Yes everything's fine!"

"…"

"I know this place is amazing, I'll send you the photos when they develop."

"…"

"Anyway, remember I told you about William Giles, Mr Giles' son?"

"…"

"Yeah, well he's helping me find a job, we're going out hunting later, he should be coming around in a bit."

"…"

"Oh, well if you have to go." Buffy was disappointed. She loved hearing her mother's voice."

"…"

"Of course I'm being good. Williams just a friend." She silently sighed. She felt something for him but was unsure whether she dared ever have a boyfriend ever again; she was frightened they would all be like Angel."

"…"

"OK send Dawnie my love."

"…"

"OK bye mom, love you." Buffy hung up the phone and sank into her seat and smiled. She felt so independent. Yesterday Spike had taken her to a shop called Marks and Spenser's, than to Safeway's. He had made her buy a corkscrew. She knew she liked drinking she had only been drunk a few times, mostly when she was younger and can only remember the headache in the morning. 

            The knock at the door startled her. As she walked towards it she remembered that she had brought a brand new long mirror and hung it next to the front door. As she walked towards it she smiled. Her new low waist jeans hung to her hip and showed her flat tanned stomach. They made her legs look long and the pattern of light sequins running along the sides of each leg just made them cute. Her cream sweater was comfortable and yet accentuated all the right things. Her breasts look perk, by which Buffy was amazed. She wasn't wearing a bra. The sweater ended above her belly button so her stomach was revealed. Another knock at the stop her from admiring herself. 

"Alright, alright." She yelled though the door.  As it swung open it revealed an impatient English man, at the sight of him Buffy nearly lost the fight against gravity. Standing in front of her was a gorgeous man, she looked at his boots, which were thick and heavy his jeans were fitted and showed the bulge he had to offer. His black tight t-shirt made his muscles stand out. His hair was gelled back an odd soft platinum curl escaping from the sticky confinement. Spike looked amazing, his angular face more handsome than ever before.

            As Buffy had opened the door Spike had notice her stare. He himself knew he was looking good. He had made a lot of effort to make this bint notice his manly body. He had made an effort but he had an excuse. He was taking her out. She didn't yet know, but he was. 

"Can I come in or you gonna stand there all night?" he smirked and Buffy felt her heart fluttered. 

"You look a bit dressed up to take me to find jobs." She said as she moved aside to let him in. 

"We're not going job hunting." He smirked again as he walked into the sitting room. 

"We're not?" Buffy questioned. "But you…" Spike cut her off by waving his hand.

"No we're going out. I'm taking you to a club." Spike smirked again causing the same effect as the last time on Buffy.

"When? I'm not ready." Buffy panicked 

"I know that's why you've got an hour starting…" he paused for effect and looked at his Storm silver bracelet watch "NOW!" Buffy laughed 

"An hour and a half and it's a deal." Spike nodded and Buffy ran out of the Sitting room. Spike sat on the sofa and smiled. It had gone better than he expected. He laughed at the sound of the bathroom door shutting and the showers' jet of water hitting the tray. 

In the bedroom Buffy was silently panicking she had no idea what to wear. Walking around in just a towel and dripping hair she had the wardrobe doors wide open and clothes everywhere. Spike was pretty dressed up and she would have to be too. She looked in the now nearly empty wardrobe and sighed with relief. There in front of her was the perfect dress; she picked up the black thigh length dress. It's straps crossed at the back and the front dipped into it's self, low enough to show a little bit of cleavage. She smiled and tried not to remember the last time she wore it. Although she did remember the compliments she got. As it was a low back she couldn't wear a bra. She put on her tiny black thongs and stood in front of the mirror next to her bedroom television. She turned suddenly at the sound of Radio 1's DJ Dave Pearce coming from the radio in the front room. Spike had obviously got bored and was trying to amuse himself. Humming along with the song she started doing her hair, she curled it into golden ringlets and let them hang down onto her shoulders. She painted her toenails glittering black and her long nails the same colour she put on her silver rings and her long silver chain that dangled dangerously near to her cleavage. She put on a light foundation, brown eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner to accentuate her eyes then black mascara to darken her natural curly eyelashes. She applied a small amount of deep chocolate lipstick.  She pulled on her dress and slipped on her black sandals with the silver diamante flowers in the corners. As she stepped out of the bedroom and looked in the mirror next to the front door she smiled.

She walked into the sitting room 

"Ready." Spike turned around and stared she looked amazing. She could have anyone she wanted looking like that. And that worried him. He didn't know if he could cope with her going out with anyone because he wanted her for himself. His urge to just rip of the gorgeous dress and take into her bedroom and to make love to her all night long was stronger than any thing he had ever felt. He resisted the urge barely, and smiled. 

"You look amazing." He said honestly. 

"So do you." She smiled. The tension in the room was felt by both of them. Trying to break it Spike spoke.

"Hey, I told you that you needed a corkscrew." He said as he handed her a bottle of white wine. She smiled and walked to the kitchen, she walked back with two wine glasses and the corkscrew. 

"Here you go you can do the screwing." Spike nearly dropped the bottle of wine and Buffy blushed realising what she said. 

"I meant … umm … well you know the cork in the bottle." She finished the sentence laughing, Spike joining in after a few seconds.

            After one glass of wine and a few more laughs Spike suggested that they leave for the club. Buffy's head was already light and she learnt quickly to take it slow when drinking wine. 

"Oh Shit!" Spike shouted. 

"What?" Buffy asked surprised at the sudden loud voice. 

"I've forgot my jacket." He sighed

"No worry's Spike, we'll get it as we leave." Her voice held a certain element of intelligence, and Spike smiled and nodded. Buffy quickly brushed her teeth and sorted out her little black handbag. As Buffy locked up Spike ran into his flat, grabbed his leather knee length duster, and brushed his teeth and ran back outside. He smiled at Buffy and they walked to the lift. As the reached the ground floor the stepped out Anya was packing up to go home. She had stayed late and was hurrying to get home. As the pair walked from the lift, Anya thought they looked like the perfect couple. And Anya being Anya spoke her mind.

"Wow you to look perfect for each other." They both blushed at her words, which encouraged Anya to continue. "I bet you could have many orgasm's together!" they blushed even more. 

"Anya this is Buffy. My friend." The last two words said slowly. 

"Yeah what ever it's obvious you want one another. Anyway where you going?"

"To a club." Buffy answered shyly.

"Oh have a nice time." She smiled and went into the back office. Buffy was feeling very unnerved by Anya and so was Spike. He was use to her blunt tongue and had no idea she would have stayed so late. 

            As they walked out of the apartment block, they smiled at each other. A black cab pulled up on the other side of the road to let a person out. Spike grabbed Buffy's hand without thinking and dragged her across the empty back street the apartment block was on. They jumped in the back of the cab still holding hands 

"Evolution nightclub please mate." He asked the cabbie. Buffy's fingers moved and he realised he was still linked to her by hands, he felt a shudder of excitement, he looked at her smiled as if asking permission to continue touching to her. She smiled at him, Her thumb running circles on the back of his hand. Her touch sending little electric currents though his hand, as he smiled back, the cab pulled to a halt outside a well-lit nightclub, which was beginning to fill, Buffy let go of his hand and stepped out the cab. Spike felt as if he was missing a limb without her hand. He paid the cab driver and met up with Buffy on the path. They began to walk towards the club, both wanting each over to make some sort of move. 

A/N: Please read and review, please. I'm begging you I need more. I'm not writing any more until I get enough to make me smile! And the next chapter promise's to be great it's about while they're in the nightclub! Love lot's Mel xx


	8. Finally

Disclaimer: they all own it. You know Joss, Mutant Enemy, and 20th Century Fox. And I'm just a worthless person who watches the show. And writes stories based on their characters. Sad huh?

Title: Tired Hearts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: thanks for all the helpful reviews! But I need more. I love reviews they make me feel really special! Thanks again. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Buffy followed Spike into the nightclub, the music was loud and the base was vibrating her eardrums. The club was huge and was nothing like Buffy had been to before, as they walked though the dance floor towards the bar Spike turned around and smiled. Buffy missed it, as she was looking around amazed. Spiked noticed her eyes; they looked like they were drinking in everything around her. They reached the bar and spike reached in his Duster inside pocket for his wallet. Seeing Spike do this Buffy opened her bag, Spike noticed and took her hand in his, she looked up and watched him shake his head. She closed her bag and smiled sweetly thanking him. 

"What do you want?" Spike shouted above the music.

"I don't know? Umm." Buffy began to think what alcoholic drink she had liked back in America.

"What do you want, mate?" The bartender asked Spike

"A beer, and a …" he paused and looked at Buffy, she shrugged her shoulders and silently sighed. 

"A Malibu and lemonade." The bartender smiled and nodded, in less than a minute Spike had paid for the drinks and was walking carefully as not to drop them to the seating area.

The music was quieter in the corner or the room. Buffy followed spike to the corner seats and felt a rush of excitement. She had heard girls from school talking about the 'Corner Seat' in nightclubs; she remembered that one girl had stayed there all night kissing one man. She smiled an innocent smile at Spike and nudged up closer to him.  Spike felt her thigh next to his. The feel of her shocked him and he nearly jumped from the seat, but somehow controlled it. Buffy picked up the tall glass and sipped the straw. Spike watched amazed. 

"Yummy!" Buffy said before plunging back down onto the straw. Spike nearly lost all control there and then. 

"Going … umm … toilet luv." He smiled and left her. She watched him walk to back down the way they had came though and felt a longing to follow him.

"Hello." A voice from her left said. She stared up at the mousy brown curtain haircut, the bug chest and muscular arms talking to her. 

"Hi." She turned back around and sipped her now nearly empty drink; she noticed though the corner of her eye that the man was still there.

"Can I help you?" she asked impatiently. 

"Well actually I was thinking the same thing, you see I saw you boyfriend leave." The last two words he said carefully praying she would correct him.

"And what?" she responded.

"Well I thought I could offer you a better time. Can we dance?" he asked shyly.

"Firstly, I don't know your name. Secondly I don't know you, thirdly I'm here with someone." She smiled bitterly. He took the hint and walked away. 

            Two minutes later Spike walked back with two more drinks. He smiled as he sat down.

"What you think then?" He nodded towards the dance floor

"It's great. I like it here, a few creeps but other than that it's cool." She looked down at her feet. Spike noticed and felt his heart pull. He drank half of his pint in one gulp and looked at her. He smiled shyly and blinked a few times. 

"You wanna dance?" he asked quietly

"What?" Buffy asked not hearing his question. Spike cocked his head up and smirked. He spoke loud and clear when he asked again.

 "Wanna dance?" 

"Yeah, sure." She drank the rest of her second drink. She stood up taking the lead towards the dance floor. 

Christina Aguilera's new song 'Fighter' filled the dance floor the Buffy began to dance. Spike watched for a few seconds. She moved like an angel. As she grinded her hips and put her hands over her head Spike was paralysed. She closed her eyes and wished for his touch. As she opened her eyes she saw Spike standing still. She took his hands and placed them on her hips. She turned so her back was against his chest and they began to move together as if one. The world stopped and as a new song came on, Spike spun her to face him they gyrated together to the sound of the music and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Spike's dazzling blue eyes amazed Buffy, they where looking deeply into hers as if trying to read her mind. 

She blushed as registered what her mind wanted. As if reading it Spike lent toward her, he nervously double-checked her eyes to see if he was doing the right thing. They where already closed, so he closed his as he kissed her pouting lips. Her lip-gloss was sticky and made his lips gently stick to hers. He opened the kiss up and hoped she would move with him. She granted his wish and pushed her tongue into meet his. The smooth tongues meet and the kiss went on for another song and Spike broke the embrace Buffy moaned. 

"Yummy." She declared dreamily.

"Yummy." Spike repeated. 

He grabbed her hand and went back to the bar brought two more drinks and led her back towards their previous seats. Buffy snuggled into him as he brought his arm over her to rest on her shoulders. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

Spike mind was buzzing. He wanted to take her away from here, but instead with his free arm he drank his pint of beer. No words were spoken for another thirty minutes. They both kept reliving the passionate kiss in their minds and smiling every time. 

"Want another?" Spike asked praying she said no.

"Do you?" Buffy's eyes squinted into his, as if trying to see whether she had answered correctly. He lent down and kissed her again just as passionate as before. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" she looked at him again this time smiling cheekily. 

"In these shoes?" she questioned gesturing towards her high-heeled shoes.

"Wanna go home?" he asked bravely

"Yup" she stood up grabbed her bag and walked towards the exit. Spike put on his duster and would of floated if it was physically possible. They got a taxi back to the apartment block and walked towards the lift. 

            The doors closed them in the lift and Buffy's urges were forceful. In the movies she had seen the people stopping the elevators and making love on the mans coat. She hit the emergency stop button. Spike looked at her and laughed.

"And Miss Elizabeth Summers. What do you think you doing?" his voice was seductive and made Buffy's heart pound. 

"Well Mr William Giles. There seems to be some problem with the elevator." She smiled as she watched his face lighten up. He took her in his arms and lifted her dainty body in the air. He pushed his face up and kissed her lips hard. He spun her around and sat her on the floor. He kneeled in-between her legs and kissed her again letting her hair slip in-between his fingers. Her blonde hair on his fingertips was causing his bulge in his pants to struggle. Buffy's soft fingers went under his t-shirt and touched is rippling chest. She breathed in his sent of soft tobacco and a light sweat. Spike stopped. He couldn't take her here as much as he wanted to. He moved away and stood up. He hit the start button and the lift whirled into action 

"Oh, Spike I like it here." She moaned. He laughed and helped her up. 

"Don't worry Buff. I'll make it up to you." He smiled and straighten up his top. 

The doors opened to reveal the corridor leading to Spike's and Buffy's apartments.

A/N please review. Please!


	9. This Tiny Flower

Disclaimer: BLA, BLA, BLA! I don't own any thing to do with BTVS. If it was possible I would. I'd be very rich and could live in a mansion with my boyfriend and rent James Marsters as my bitch boy! **_What_**? I can dream!

Title: Tired Hearts

Buffy had her back against the door to her apartment. She had tried to get her key but Spike had pinned her to the door. He held her tightly and kissed her with that first time passion. She was loving every moment. Although she was scared deep inside. She knew Spike would have been experienced and would probably want to have sex. And she probably would give it all up for him, she thought. Problem was she didn't know if it was the right time. 

"Spike…Spike." Buffy said trying to break the kiss.

"Umm luv?" Spike murmured. Kissing her neck. The feeling was great, and Buffy didn't want him to stop, but she had to find out his intentions.

"Spike… well I was wondering…umm… well." Buffy became nervous and couldn't speak. Her throat became dry and her mind went blank. 

"What pet? Am I doing something wrong?" Spike became worried. He had let his want for her take over him. He hadn't been thinking. Now he was scared he had upset her.

"No! Not at all it's just I don't think I'm quite… umm…" Again her throat went amazingly dry causing her to cough delicately. She looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry luv I understand." He smiled shyly and she kissed him hard. 

Spike took over the kiss and trailed it around her cheek and down to her neck; he kissed and sucked it gently causing Buffy to moan.

"Yummy." She stated again. 

"Good." Spike muffled into her neck. He felt flattered at her compliment and finished the long kiss. 

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean goodnight?" Buffy said, hurt that he would just stop kissing her. "Aren't you gonna come in?" her eyes lowered as she looked up at him. 

"I'd love to." She smiled and searched her bag for the key "But I can't handle it." 

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused. 

"Look Pet, it's obvious how I feel 'bout ya, if I came in I couldn't promise that I could control myself around you." He walked up to her and putting his finger under her chin, gently pulled it up so her eyes met his. "I respect you, a lot. I can't let my want for you cloud my vision. So goodnight pet." He lent in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"'K' Spike. Thanks." She smiled and pulled out her key and plunged it into the keyhole. 

She opened the door looked behind her and Spike smiled. She closed the door and 

lent against it. She sighed and ran into her bedroom excited. She sat on her bed and thought about the night. She began to tidy up the room, which was untidy from when she was getting ready earlier. She finished and went to the sitting room. Picking up her and Spike's wine glasses she took them to the kitchen. Picking up the wine bottle from the side she poured more into Spike's glass and silently toasted him. She felt lonely as she sat down in her bedroom. She sipped at the wine and felt her head rush. She wished Spike was with her. The thought of being on her own scared her for the first time since she got here. As she closed her eyes a memory flashed in front of her eyes. She opened them quickly breathing heavily.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" she asked the memory quietly. She felt tears sting her eyes and one trickle down her cheek until the saltiness exploded on her tongue. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You're not getting away that easy. I've worked hard for a year to get one thing from you. And I'm getting it!" The last four words were shouted his spittle landing on her face.

            Buffy looked into his eyes and realised what he meant. The fear hit her like a fist in the gut. Angel squeezed her shoulder tightly causing her to crumple. As frightened as she was, she couldn't move. She was paralysed and the one man she thought she was destined to be with for the rest of her life, who had been continually cheating on her since the start of the relationship was going to rape her. He laughed and punched in the face causing Buffy to fall to the ground. 

            Angel's laugh was spinning around 110 MPH in her dizzy head. She lay on the ground watching his face smile like she had never seen before. Holding onto her now bruising shoulder he held her pinned to the floor. The gravestone her head was near was crumbling in the bottom corner. She felt Angel move up her special dress and rip away the matching blood red thongs she had chosen so carefully. He looked at her and smiled an evil smile. 

"Where's the fight in you Buffy? Make's the fun disappear!"

Suddenly a power surged though her body. His words grated on her and made her shiver. She slowly reached above her head, while Angel preoccupied himself undoing the buckle of his belt. As he grunted, Buffy grabbed a lump of the crumbling tombstone. Angel stopped fiddling with his belt and looked at her legs.

"Hey Buffy. You know I don't wanna hurt ya." With that he put two large ruff fingers inside her. He pushed so hard she screamed. 

"What don't you like it?" he asked her sarcastically. Her shoved them further up and Buffy hand gripped the stone in her hand. The sharp edges digging into her palm breaking the skin causing it to bleed, crimson rivers running down her arms. Without another thought she brought the stone onto his head with all the force she could. She heard a thud and Angel jumped up. 

"You bitch!" he said now clutching his head. He picked her up from the floor by her neck until she was standing. He slapped her around the face causing her to tumble over the tombstone she had only just used. She lay on the ground staring into blackness. She shifted herself up and watched Angel clutching his bleeding head wound.

Silently she ran not looking behind her in case he was there. She ran thought the gates and though the streets. 

              Buffy's hair was hanging out of its style as if she had pulled it out of a bush. Her arms were bloody and bruised, her dress ripped in places. Her thongs were missing and her thighs were splashed with blood. Her bare feet were sore and pieces of glass and stones were digging in to her, making it harder to run. Nearing her house she ran in the front door slamming it behind her, she fell on the stairs and cried. She cried so hard that she thought she'd never stop. She heard footsteps coming from upstairs and then heard her mother's voice.

"Oh my god! Buffy." Joyce hugged her close to her. As her mother put her in the bath and washed her daughter Buffy told the frightening story. As she put her eldest to bed she kissed her forehead as she always had when she was younger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              Buffy wiped away another stray tear. Although she hadn't realised it she had run herself a bath. As she slipped out of her dress and pinned her hair up she thought of Spike. Finally she came to a conclusion. Spike wasn't Angel. She washed herself smiling, and then she got out and dried herself. She redid her make up, but this time without any mascara, and put on her earlier outfit of jeans with sequins up the side, and the cream sweater. She picked up the wine bottle and her keys and let herself out of her apartment.

              Spike looked at the clock. It was one am and he couldn't sleep. Buffy was filling his mind. She was so sweet and innocent. The way she hadn't just jumped into bed with him made him respect her more. The way she was honest about it made him need her more. He had a burning desire for her.

"God! I wish she was here!" he shouted into his bedroom pillow. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. This frightened him a little; he slowly walked out of bed wearing only his tight boxer shorts. He opened the front door a little, recognising the face he swung it open revealing his bed attire. 

"Can I come in?" Buffy's soft voice sounded like music to his ears

"Well of course you can pet, you alright?"

"Uh huh." She nodded her head and pulled the half full wine bottle. Spike took it from her and pointed with his head for her to go to the sitting room.

               His whole apartment was dark. And Buffy liked it, dark blues and blacks on the walls. The only room that was light was the kitchen, and that was cream with black Chinese writing. It said peace on the curtains and little bits and bobs. Before getting the wine Spike ran to his bedroom and stuck on his tight jeans, which were on the floor, he walked to the kitchen and poured out two wine glasses with wine. He walked though to the sitting room and gave one to Buffy and sat next to her. 

"Come on what's up?" he asked sympathetically. Buffy smiled she felt at ease around Spike. 

"It's a long story." She said. She was surprised she said it at all. 

"Got all night!" he laughed trying to make her feel comfortable. She sipped her wine and slowly told Spike all about Angel. 

                At the end of the tale, Spikes face was contorted with disbelieve. Not disbelieve in Buffy's story, but how someone could purposely hurt this tiny flower. 

"Well if it helps, he sounds likes ponce!" Spike was trying to make the tension in the room disappear; Buffy put her head on his lap and smiled. 

"Yeah, it helps." She shut her eyes feeling relieved it all was out in the open. 

"Spike?" she asked sleepily 

"Yep, pet?" he answered still shocked at how well she had handled it all. He saw now why she needed to come to England. He saw why she was shy, but the fact that she was still a virgin excited him. He would make it special for her, because he was determined to be with Buffy, for as long as she allowed him to be. He looked down on her, smiling.

"Can I stay here tonight?" yawning at the end of the question

"Course you can. Lets get you tucked in." he lifted her from the sofa and carried her to the bed. He chucked her a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"Here you go, these will be more comfy." He chuckled as he turned around. She pulled down her jeans and her thong. She sleepily pulled on the boxers and took off her sweater. Pulling the t-shirt over her bare breasts, she slipped into bed. Spike turned around and kissed her forehead. 

"Where you going?" she asked. 

"The sofa." He answered mocking her sleepy voice.

"No." She spoke like a selfish child, causing Spikes heart to pull. "Stay here. I wanna cuddle." She pouted at that point. Spike found it irresistible. He slid into bed in just his boxers and embraced her close to him. She found a place in his chest where she could listen to his heartbeat. She snuggled into his embrace and in minutes fell asleep. Spike soon followed.

A/N I feel all mushy now, if you like it or if you don't tell me by writing reviews! Lots of them! Please write them please. Loadsa love Mel xx xx xx 


	10. The Morning After Part One

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. 

Title: Tired Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: A big thank-you to everyone who has written a review. I had a thing where I wanted to get 40 reviews at my tenth chapter. And lucky old me got it on my ninth, so I'm gonna go do my happy dance. I have a new goal now but if I say what it is I'm tempting fate. So please keep writing them. Thank-you again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Buffy woke up feeling flesh beneath her. She smiled when she remembered whom it belonged to. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her hand in front of her face, Spike's nipple was showing between her right hand's little finger and her ring finger. Buffy watched in silence as her hand moved up and down in time with Spike's chest as he breathed. He softly breathed almost making a purring sound. She tried to fall back asleep, but she was to wide-awake now. She slowly tried to move without disturbing the slumbering man next to her. She moved out of the bed with grace and slipped out of the boxers Spike had given her and put her jeans on. She kept the t-shirt on that was plain black. She silently walked to the kitchen and searched the fridge. Buffy saw the bacon. It was full of meat and hardly any fat. She decided to cook Spike breakfast in bed, to show him that she was grateful for everything that he had done since she had been here. She searched the cupboards for a frying pan then proceeded making their breakfasts'.

            Spike had heard Buffy leave the bedroom. He wanted to follow her but thought that it would be better if he gave her a moment to herself. He had closed his eyes and fallen asleep again. He awoke again to the smell of breakfast. He opened his eyes dreamily and watched Buffy walk towards him. Her hair was soft where she had obviously combed it; she was still wearing the t-shirt he had given her that was crinkled from the night before, she was wearing jeans now though. As he shifted himself into a sitting position he noticed her thongs still poking out from under her cream sweater on the floor. He smiled at the thought of her underneath the jeans, as the thought registered he scolded himself. Buffy now stood in front of the bed. Without a word she gently took his hand into hers. She led him out of the bed, and though to the main room. 

            Spike gasped at the sight, he rubbed his eyes to see if what he was seeing was true. In front of him was his mahogany dinning table. His black candles were lit, and place in the centre of the table. Two cream plates were placed on the tablemats, they full to the brim with food. Two sausages, three rashers of bacon, beans, black pudding, and scrambled eggs, in the black iron toast rack were six pieces of toast. On a small side plate was the butter, then two small dishes filed with tomato sauce and brown sauce, each with a spoon either side. Buffy smiled at Spike, still holding her hand, Spike pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. Buffy's green eyes sparkled, causing an almost hypnotic state on Spike; he stared at her for a while. 

"Thank-you." He whispered scared to ruin the lovely silence.  

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do." Her voice was low and held a tone for him not to ague the point. They sat down and began to eat, all the time smiling. The silence soon dropped and they chatted casually as they finished their breakfast.

            Buffy began washing-up. The sink bowl full of warm water and bubbles. She loved the feel of the soft bubbles against her skin. She felt two hands running up her sides causing her to shiver with excitement. The two hands slipped down her arms and a body pressed up behind her. The hands slipped into hers and started caressing them. Buffy smiled as Spike kissed her neck, she took her hands along with Spike's out of the washing-up bowl and wiped them on the dishcloth. She turned around and kissed him sweetly on his soft lips. As she felt the kiss intensifying she blushed. Spike ended the kiss and watched her head lower ever so slightly her eyes looked up, and her pouting lips slightly parted. Spike took her hand gently and led her to the bathroom.

"My turn to surprise you." He whispered. He opened the door and candlelight filled the room the deep bath filled with bubbles and hot steaming water, red petals scattered gently over the top of the foam. Buffy's eyes continued to stare. On the corner of the bath stood a champagne glass filled with sparkling wine. Spike left her side and went to the stereo ion top of the work surfaces. He pressed play and gentle music played he smiled and went to leave her in peace. 

"Where are you going?" she asked almost in shock at him trying to leave. 

"Umm… Just out to the kitchen." He reasoned.

"You're not joining me then?" She asked seductively. Spike didn't have to be asked twice he kissed her forehead gently and began helping her undress. She stood in front of him naked. Spike was amazed. Her beast held themselves high and proud. Her stomach was flat and tanned she had the cutest belly button he had ever saw. He pubic hair was a soft blonde a bit darker than her hair. Her legs were perfect; smooth short and tanned. There were little grazes near her knee and a slight bruising on her shoulder. She smiled seductively as she helped him take of his t-shirt. He unbuckled his belt and in one tug Buffy released him. Her eyes widened as she saw his manly hood, she had seen them before, in magazines and in changing rooms. She had even seen Angels before. Buffy's mind whirled into action. 'Bad Buffy. Don't spoil this moment, thinking of him." She looked at the erection in front of her. She was amazed at how large it was. Without thinking she began to stroke it gently, causing Spike to gasp. 

            She took him in her hand and began pumping gently, Spike moaned, still pumping him Buffy stood up she kissed his chest, then her little kisses followed up to his neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him passionately. Spike looked into her sparkling eyes begging her permission to touch her. He place his hands on her breast hand began to rub them gently, his body melted as her nipples began to grow. He took her hand that was rubbing him so tenderly and laid her on the rug. He took her pebble like nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently. As he did so she moaned almost sending Spike into an early orgasm. He breathed in deeply not wanting to stop and gently bit the tender pink nipple. His hand ran down her torso and reached her pubic hair. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth opened in the perfect 'O'. Gently he slipped his fingers into the slit between her legs, he rubbed her clit causing her to shake. This encourage him to continue he slipped his now wet finger inside her gently rubbing her soft flesh walls whilst his thumb caressed the little pink flesh button and she moaned louder. 

            The feeling was amazing, as Spikes entered another finger into her, causing Buffy to tense; she took him in her hand and pumped hard. Spike let out an intense cry of delight making Buffy blush thinking she had brought him this much pleasure. Buffy felt his fingers wiggle inside her, she felt a movement in her stomach then drop down to her womb. She closed her eyes and pumped Spike faster, she stifled a whimper as her body began to shake her thighs clenched together as she sighed his name, and suddenly she relaxed with a warm feeling leaking from inside her into the now open world between her legs. She felt Spike tensed up almost immediately after she called out his name. The thought of her having an orgasm was enough to send spike over the edge. His body jerked as he came over her stomach and hands. He smiled embarrassed of the mess he had made, but was relieved to find Buffy smiling back. He stood up and gave Buffy some tissue. She wiped herself clean then threw the tissue away. She kissed him then pushed him gently into the bath. Getting in, she sat in front to him; facing him she lent in and kissed him deeply. 

"Thank-you." She whispered.

"I dunno what for luv!" he chuckled. 

"For waiting. For being sweet, for everything." Her smile widened throughout the sentence. They bathed each other until they were wrinkly. Spike lifted her out of the bath wrapped her in a towel and sat her in the sitting room. 

******** 1 hour later *******

"Suppose you should go get ready." Spike said casually.

"What for?" Her voice high and unsure.

"Well it's only 12 o'clock pet." He laughed.

"And?" she questioned him playfully.

"And we're going out to get you a job!" she laughed and ran into the bedroom playfully. Spike followed. She grabbed her keys of the side and smiled.

"Back in half an hour." She winked playfully.

"OK, luv" She kissed him tenderly on the lips as she left for her apartment. Spike smiled after her.

A/N: well? What do you think? Please review if you read it. I'd really like loadsa reviews. I'd be all happy and like smile a big cheesy grin! Hope you liked this chapter. I've got big plans for these two so please keep reading. (and reviewing!)


	11. Bistro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer. It all belongs to Joss and others. They are all selfish and won't share any of it with me! No matter how much I ask.

Title: Tired Hearts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter I'm well chuffed! I'm introducing new characters in this chapter. Let me know what you think please, I wanna meet my target by chapter twelve!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Willow was looking around the kitchen. It was covered in silver. Silver metal tables, silver cooking utensils, large silver dishwashers, even a large silver metal bin. The shine when the sun came in though the small kitchen window was intense. The large kitchen employed one chef and one helper. Accept the helper (who wasn't that good at his job) had quit today. She relived the conversation in her minds eye. 

******

"Willow, Tara." Parker's eyes darted between his two bosses. Willow made him nervous her eyes were enchanting one minute then in an instant went to being dark round orbs. Tara on the other hand, was sweet and loving, she loved Willow openly and was kind. But her stutter irritated him. He completely lost track of his thoughts. He could only stare into the two girls standing impatiently in front of him.

"What parker?" Willow snapped, she was losing her patience. Parker grated on her, his voice, his attitude they all made her skin crawl.

"Well, you see I, err," he paused building up his strength. He hated this job. He hated the red head in front of him and felt sorry for the mousy blonde. "Look I'm quitting." He spat his words out as if the were stinging his tongue causing Tara to frown.

"Y-Y-You can't just q-q-quit, Parker" She hated her stutter, the moment her mood changed from anything but relaxed it came. No matter how she tried to control it. 

"Tara's right, you can't, your learning and, you just can't give up the whole learning thing. You know." she looked at her girlfriend reassuringly. Tara smiled slightly. 

"That's where you're wrong." Parker was fuming; he had been building up this for a week. He hated gays, when he realised that his two bosses were doing it under his nose he felt disgusted. He kept getting mental images; he could see the attractiveness of Willow, her curly red hair, and her petite figure, even her personality. He had fancied her when he took on the job. That what was really bothering him, though he wouldn't admit it to himself. 

"I can't stand either of you. Your both denying the way of life." He turned his nose up disgusted. 

            Willow couldn't believe he was quitting because of her relationship with Tara. It was prejudice, something she couldn't stand. The same thoughts were going though Tara's mind. 

"Well if t-t-that's how you feel, f-f-fine." Tara stammered. Parker's dark good looks annoyed her. He had used them trying to get the job. 

"Well you require a weeks notice. Xander told me. So here it is." He opened his arms widely as if offering himself to them.

"No YOU don't. Any other valued employer would, but, but, but you." Willow pointed at him her eye's turning dark black. Her voice full of anger.

"Get out. Get out now!" she screamed. Pointing at the door of the small office they were standing in. Parker left his head bowed. Willow fell into her comfy leather swivel chair. She looked at her lover under lowered eyelids.

"What are we going to do?" her voice dripping with sadness. 

"Well, w-we can get a new assistant f-for X-Xander." She smiled sweetly at her beloved one. Willow had been her second relationship with a woman, but she was Willows first.  

*********

Tara touched Willows Shoulder gently. Xander was on his break. It was nearly twelve thirty and the Restaurant they owned together with Xander would begin to get busy soon. Willow was shook up by Parkers prejudices. She had never experienced it before. The doorbell chimed as someone walked though it. She let go off Willow and walked out to greet the customers she sat the two gentlemen down and smiled politely handing them their menus. She walked away and the two men continued discussing their earlier topic while looking over the menu. She walked though the double doors and watched Willow turn around to face her.

"Sorry Tara. I didn't mean to get all worked up. We know we love each other it doesn't matter what others think." She smiled weakly and Tara kissed her forehead gently. 

"Got customers. Think there the 3 course kind!" Tara added trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey, how's my favourite girls?" Xander Spoke loudly and kindly as he bounded in the kitchen after his break. Willow smiled running and hugging her best friend. Xander and Willow had known each other for as long as they could remember. 

"Yeah love you too Willow. Now go get you red arse out there and sell the most expensive meal to the two suits." He smiled showing his straight white teeth. 

***** A hour later ****

            Spike and Buffy were standing in the middle of the third restaurant they had come across. Buffy slowly walked across the dirt ridden carpet and turned back when she saw the mouse in the corner of the room. She mouthed 'No Way' to Spike and they quietly exited. They walked through a quiet alley and Spike pulled Buffy in for a long kiss.

"Don't worry pet, we'll find something." Spikes expression changed you could almost see the light bulb turning on over his head. 

"Actually I know just the place." He looked straight ahead and continued to walk. Buffy caught up and linked her arm with his. She trusted Spike and didn't need to ask him about the place in question. He turned a sharp left at the end of the long alley and stopped at a bus station. Soon enough a bus pulled up. He jumped on and Buffy followed.

"A mate of mine from school, owns a restaurant in Purley, that's two stops away. It's a lovely place." He smiled at her. And continued his story. "He owns it wiv' two birds. Willows another schoolmate of mine. She was into blokes back then and dated my best mate. But then he left with another girl saying Willow didn't love him enough, she broke down big time. Anyways then she joined a drama group. Far as I know her and Tara kinda made it all up from there. Now they're inseparable." 

"Do all still keep in contact with them?" Buffy enquired as the bus pulled to its first stop.

"Well 'bout the time Oz did a runner on Willow, we all fell out, no let me re-phrase that. They all fell out with me. Oz did the typical male thing and my so-called best friend told everyone that I told him to run off and leave her. It took a while but we all made up. They realised Oz lied and asked for me to be back in the gang." He paused and took a deep breath. "Not as close as we were through school but I'd still do anything for them. And I think they'd do the same. Still going strong and al'!" he smile with triumph that he had told his tale. A minute later they were walking down Purley high street, when they saw the bistro in question approaching Buffy took a deep breath and smiled at Spike. He pulled her in and kissed her 

"Don't worry. Your like It." He looked deep into her eyes "Promise." He smiled and Buffy kissed him softly on the lips.

            They walked through the door and heard the small tinkering of the doorbell. A petite red haired waitress turned around and smiled, she finished taking the couples order and walked towards Buffy and Spike.  She smiled and her perfect white teeth showed, her lips were painted a deep red, her eyes sparkled and she almost bounced instead of walked. Inside a few seconds she had her arms around Spike. She turned her head in the direction of the double doors at the back of the room.

"Xander, Tara. Get out here!" she then stepped back and looked straight at Spike.

"Been a while Will." Spike smirked. 

"Sure as well has, I haven't seen you in months, where you been hiding?" she smiled again bigger than the last time.

 The double doors swung open and two figures emerged. Buffy smiled sweetly as the tall, black haired, dashing man walked towards them being followed by a medium height, plump mousy haired girl. The girl, who Buffy knew was Tara, had an essence that gave of a feeling of warmth. The small red headed girl turned and Buffy noticed the love for one another immediately. The four chatted for ten minutes before Xander ran off to continue cooking.

"Anyway, Will's, Tara this is Buffy," he looked at Buffy and she gave her permission in a nod. "My girlfriend. She's just moved out here from England and she's looking for a job." 

"When can you start?" Willow sounded to Buffy as if she was begging rather than asking.

A/N: please, please, please let me know what you think do you like having more characters? Do you think they should now play a big part in the story? Or should they only pop up now and again? Let me know love Mel xxx


	12. A Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything. I'm just one of many who are very jealous. But one day I'll own something and when Joss knocks at my door begging to own part of it I'll turn him down. He he

Title: Tired Hearts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello! Sorry it's been ages since I've updated. You see the clothes shop my mum and me own has been approached by the local division two-football club to do a fashion show. And I've been organising it. We also had to go and travel across England on Wednesday to get new stock, and then it takes two days pricing it, putting it out and making the shop look good once again. So I had my first day off in a week and a half yesterday and just wanted to sleep. Anyway I had a really heavy evening on Saturday. Well sorry again. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****A Week Later****

            Buffy was really happy. She had been working for a week and was getting on great. Willow and Tara were great bosses and even better friends. Xander turned out to be a really good chief; he was always making jokes, and had the ability to cheer anyone up who was sad. Spike on the other hand was amazing. He always picked her up after work, always made her smile and respected her wishes of waiting before they committed properly to one another. But they were officially a couple. She smiled as she served her last of her customers and took their desert orders. As she wrote on her pad she was oblivious to the dark haired man watching her with wide eyes in the corner sipping on his cold coffee.

            Spike was watching his favourite soap. He loved 'Eastenders' and 'Coronation Street', and being a Monday night 'Corrie' was on twice with Eastenders in the middle. He wished he had Buffy snuggled on his lap asking him all her annoying questions about the soap's. 

"Who's he?" he mimicked her voice making him giggle. He stopped sharply at the sound of the phone ringing. He ran over to the phone pondering who would be ring him at seven thirty at night. A cold flush tricked down his body when he thought that Buffy could be in trouble but shook it off. She was Willow and the rest of the gang. She'd be fine.

"Hello?" Spike voice sounded nervous due to his previous thoughts. He closed his eyes and dug deep into his pockets. He picked out one of his cigarettes from the nearly empty packet with his teeth. Whilst waiting for a voice to come over the telephone line he flicked open his lighter causing the flame to light his fag. 

"Hello?" he asked again more cocky and sure of himself this time. His eyes widened as he heard heavy breathing though the earpiece. 

"Look who is this? Or you just some sick pervert wishing you could have a bit?" Spike's voice was hard; he was disgusted that someone was making him miss the start of the second 'Coronation Street'. The breathing got heavier a small sigh was let out before the line went dead. 

"Son of a bitch!" Spike shouted flicking his ash into an ashtray. He walked back to the sitting room to watch the T.V when curiosity got the best of him. He picked up the phone and dialled 1471 A recorded female voice told Spike the last number that phoned him and asked if he wanted to phone it back. He pressed 3 and waited for someone to answer. 

            As the last customers of the night began to leave Buffy tidied the last dirty table. She had been run of her feet all night and just wanted to get home and go to sleep. She took the last of the dirty plates and cups through the large double doors to the kitchen and placed them in the large industry washing machine. It would wash all the dishes and cups sparkling clean in two minutes. As she waited she heard the customers pay phone ring. It was old and the haunting ringing had an echo to it. She looked at Xander who was putting away the last of the unused food into the large fridge. 

"Shall I get it?" Buffy asked unsure.

"Yea, might be some wife looking for her cheating husband!" he laughed his English accent flowing naturally. He smiled at her with sparkling teeth and glowing eyes. She giggled as she walked to the pay phone, which was located near the front doors. On it's forth ring she picked it up.

"Good evening Purley Bistro." Buffy's voice sounded official and very American.

"Buffy?" Spikes English accent took Buffy by surprise. 

"Spike? Why didn't you ring the kitchen phone?" She asked. 

"What? Why did you ring? Are you alright?" Spike sounded panicked 

"Huh? I didn't ring you." Buffy felt confused. She didn't have time to ring Spike all night or else she would have. 

"Buff I'm coming to get ya." With that the line went dead. 

*****30 minutes later*****

            Spike was sitting at a clean table waiting for Buffy to finish in the kitchen. Willow was sitting with Spike, concerned for her friend. Spike had told her about the phone call and figured that it was just a hoax. But even Willow figured it was a bit to close to home. 

"Spike." Willows voice calm and could have been mistaken as seductive. He smiled and looked up to face her. 

"Chill out. It was probably just some teenager trying to have a laugh. Anyway people get pranks all the time. Like there was one time when Tara and me got together. We always got them. But they stopped after time. K?" Spike smiled effortlessly. As much as he liked Willow, sometimes the red head dug herself in deeper without realising it.

"No worries red." At that point Buffy came out of the kitchen smiling. Xander followed her with just a big grin on his face as the small blonde in front. Buffy held out the box of chocolates that were unopened. There was a small paper red heart lying under a tightly wrapped red bow, it's ribbon hugging the box. 

"You are so sweet." Buffy said as she kissed Spike on top of his bleached head. 

"What?" Spike stood up and took the box from her delicate hands. "These 'ent from me goldilocks."

"What do you mean? They have to be. Look at the heart." She pointed to the red paper cut into the heart. Spike put the chocolates down and took the heart from under the bow. 

"See it's got…" Spike cut into her announcement. 

"A spike running though it." He showed it to Willow. As she lifted the heart higher so she could see bet Buffy gasped. On the back of the paper heart was the drawing of a sharp edge of the spike. From it were four droplets of dried blood, with a small black letter in each one. 

" …S…"

"…O…"

"…O…"

"…N…" Buffy spelt out puzzled

"Soon?" Spike corrected her. Puzzled himself.

            After another 30 minutes of trying to solve why someone would spill there own blood trying to get a message to Buffy the couple left the bistro. They arrived at their apartments in complete silence. All the time Buffy thinking about her relationship with William, how lucky she was, and that her feelings for him were already more than they were with Angel. Buffy unlock the door to her flat and Spike followed her in. 

"Some people are crazy." She said as she took her long leather coat of. Spike following her lead, and taking off his own. 

"That they are duck." Spike's voice trailed off as Buffy pick up his coat and gave it back to him.

"Come back, later!" she winked at him and smiled seductively half pushing him out of the door.

"And why would I want to do that?" he asked playfully grabbing her to him. He pushed his lips onto hers and she opened her mouth to accept his tasty tongue.  The sweet tasting tobacco and saliva made her smile. 

"Yummy!" she managed to say after breaking the passionate kiss. Spike smiled and kissed her hand.

"An hour!" he said sternly. 

"An hour!" she mimicked. She turned around and ran into her apartment. It felt like home now. She spoke to her mom and Dawn once a day, and to her father once a weekend. He wasn't particularly happy about her being so far away, but they talked more now than when she was in America. 

            She ran into her kitchen and went to the fridge; she opened the white door and pulled the box of strawberries out, and then the cream. She then ran to the bedroom and took the new black dress out from the wardrobe. Her previous tiredness now washed away by complete energy. She took her little black thongs from her top drawer and headed back to the kitchen. She poured all the strawberries onto the chopping board and cut all the big one's in half. She coated them in sugar and preceded to switch on the stove, she reached down to the cupboards with the saucepans in and pulled out her smallest saucepans. She filled it with water and sugar and filled began to let it simmer. She took a few strawberries and mixed them into the watery syrup. As it became thicker Buffy turned the stove of and walked to the bathroom giving the syrup time to cool. She turned on the shower and quickly washed and shaved all places that could be shaved. 

            Knowing he had an hour Spike jumped into the shower. Completely unaware of what Buffy was planning. He really liked Buffy. He could see himself with her for a long time to come. In fact he couldn't imagine being without her. Nine o'clock came and Spike was ready he'd put on his casual black jeans a white tight t-shirt and a blue silky shirt. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door.

"Hi Spiky." Said Darla an old flame from long ago who lived on the fifth floor. She blocked his way and put her arm on his left side. 

"Darla." Spike grunted nodding his head. 

"Spike it's been a while. I was wondering what your doing?" she fluttered her eyelashes and licked her lips.

"I'm going to my girlfriends so if you don't mind?" he gestured for her to get out of his way. 

"Any one I know?" she smiled and let her creamy voice flow though her moist lips, her breast heaved through her lilac blouse. Darla's hair was flowing over her shoulders, whilst her eyes glistened as the stared into his. Spike could remember quite clearly why he was attracted to her, she was attractive, but nothing like Buffy. Buffy was beautiful and sophisticated. She knew what she did and didn't want. On the other hand Darla was to easy, Spike recalled all he had to do was blink and she would do anything he wanted. The fact that she had a very, very long track record of men had put Spike off even more. When he had finished the weeklong relationship (which was just sex, all the time) he had blamed it on himself but the truth was after a week she repulsed him. She couldn't hold a conversation she couldn't cook. She wouldn't work just relied on daddy's money. With each thought his feelings were becoming evident through his facial expression except Darla was to thick to notice. She began to stroke his strong muscular arm. Feeling the material of his shirt move made Spike jump. 

"Well do I know her?" Darla asked again this time her strokes moving onto his chest, her long purple fingernail making his shirt ripple underneath it. Spike grabbed her hand making her giggle in excitement, through gritted teeth he hissed at her. 

"No doubt you do actually. She 'ent no slag and she probably wouldn't associate herself with a bint like you." With that he let go of his firm grip and almost threw her out of his way. She looked back at him and then stuck up two fingers and walked away. With her gone Spike tidied himself up and knocked on Buffy's door. 

            The door opened and Spike's heartstrings pulled, Buffy's hair was straight and hanging loosely onto her shoulders. She was wearing a very small black dress that showed the bottom of her arse. She was bare footed and had a flushed look about her. She smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She pulled him to the bedroom and Spike gasped, in front of him on the spotless dressing table was a glass bowl filled with strawberries. Next to that was a small glass jug full with cream. Two bowls and two champagne glasses filled with sparkling wine. Buffy ran from the room and when she returned to the bedroom the apartment was filled with low music, Spike pulled her to him and kissed her again. Knowing deep down that it was going to be a struggle not to make love to her, he wanted her so desperately. She smiled as they fell onto the bed and as he lay on top of her, he realised that he needed her. He couldn't imagine being without her, and as he looked into her eyes he realised he was falling in love. All the time Spike was thinking these thoughts Buffy was mirroring them. She was falling deeply in love with him, and it was that thought alone that made her decide it was time. As their lips merged together Buffy looked at Spike she smiled softly knowing she would never regret what they were about to do.

            Buffy gently rolled Spike off of her and stood up she walked to the bowl of strawberries and took one and placed it in her lips, Spike watched fascinated at her soft movements, she glided around the room like an angel. As he continued to stare she slipped out of her dress causing Spikes mouth to drop. She pulled him up and started to undress him. No words were spoken, neither were they needed. Spike picked Buffy up and carried her to the bed, as she lay down against the pillows Spike pulled down his trousers letting his bulging cock free. He gentle pulled away at her thongs, all the time wanting to take her roughly, but knowing he had to take her slowly and gently. As he crawled slowly on top of her he looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure." He whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. Her lips parted as he gently stroked her clit with the tip of his erection. Within minutes she reached her climax and shudders engulfed her body. Squeezing her thighs shut as she moaned gently. As if it was a cue Spike gently force his way between her wet lips, she gasped and Spike froze afraid he had hurt her. She placed both hands on his hips and gently pulled him in further. Spike was sad that her little lining that should have been inside her, that should have been broken by him, had been killed of by a ruthless Angel, An angel who would have quite happily of rape Buffy. The thought made him want to make her happy, made him want to make these a wonderful experience. 

He started to plunge deeper watching for signs to stop. But her open mouth gasping for needed air and the movement of her hips were making him continue, although he knew he wouldn't last much longer 

"Umm tight… wet… Buffy." Spike murmured he felt her beginning to shake as she reached her second orgasm. Spike began to spasm with her and as she came she screamed his name, making Spike feel like he was going to come again. They collapsed together and Buffy smiled Spike gently pulled out of her, and went to get up. 

"Umm that was good." Buffy smiled, "Spike I'm all sticky." 

"I know pet. I'm going to get you some tissue and a wet cloth." He said still amazed that she had let him take her virginity. 

"No let's get in the shower." She smiled seductively and Spike couldn't resist, even if he had wanted to. 

"'K' pet." He carried her to the bathroom where they made love again on the rug. Spike stayed the night and by the time they fell asleep they could think of nothing but each other.

A/N: any good? Let me know! Please I need reviews so much! Please! Again sorry for the delay! Oh and by the way I'm getting closer to my target!


	13. Got To Have Faith

Disclaimer: I'm sick of disclaimers! We all know Joss owns it all. Well I want to pretend I own it all, I am almighty and everyone who enjoys BTVS must bow down to me! _What? Medicine time? OK!_

Title: Tired Hearts

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hello I just want to tell you all, that you're all great! I had such nice reviews and they made me smile this morning! So keep on reviewing and I'll be even happier, and if you don't want to make me happy then, make yourself happy by telling me what you think! 

            Any way not to go on; I had this dream last night (Not a sad pathetic dream though.) a while ago I read a book by Martina Cole (She my favourite author.) well last night it gave me some inspiration. I thought my story was becoming a bit dry and I was digging myself in further and soon I would be so deep I would ruin the whole thing at the end. Well now I've decided to take a whole new approach on things. Just so you know _I'm not copying anything, _just using it as a helpful encouragement. But I thought it best to be honest. Let me know if you like the way it's going. 

            Just another note this is a very graphic chapter and could be found offensive, I have warned you and I'm very sorry if this does offend any one.

Mel xx xx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            To anyone else Ted Smith was a normal man in his thirties; he was very attractive and very good-natured. He didn't look strong, and certainly looked harmless, all in all Ted Smith was a slightly good-looking Mr. Average. He worked the normal nine to five hours in a computer warehouse; he was paying a mortgage for a three bedrooms semi-detached house and went home to his girlfriend. Ted didn't have many friends, and wasn't very sociable so Faith was what he lived for. She had seduced him in a coffee house a year ago and knew he would be unable to ever let her go. His mind was buzzing with Joe-normal thoughts as he strolled down the streets that lead to his home after a very hard Thursday. He reached deep in his thick black duffle coat's pocket and pulled out his front door key.  He reached the porch of his Purley home and smiled widely.   

            Faith had put on her tight leather trousers and small white crop top. It showed of the large breasts and flat stomach. She had been to the gym that day as she always did. She had got back to Ted's at about three thirty and had jumped in the shower. He was due back any moment. As she looked in the mirror she smiled. Her long dark hair was hanging loosely in curls around her shoulders. As usual she was wearing dark make-up, she walked down the stairs into the boring front room. Ted decorating taste was boring, as was Ted. The problem with Faith was if she thought of something she would stick to it. When she was young she had decided to keep a diary and everyday since she would have without fail written the days events down. But when she had moved in with Ted she couldn't risk him finding it, so she had to stop. Whilst growing up Faith had always been popular with the boys. She had a long track record that due to her old diaries was able to keep count of. She had told her self when she reached number thirty she would settle sown with him, who ever he may be. Now though she regretted it, he repulsed her. She had been getting a coffee with a mate who had dared her to go and bed Ted. Everyone knew he was a loner, and all her mates laughed at him. Faith was never one to turn down a dare and so she seduced Ted into what she thought was a going to be another one nightstand. When she wrote the events in her diary she realised he was her thirtieth, she had phoned him up and began being a perfect girlfriend. But now she was so bored she thought she might be going insane. Everything he did and said bored her, his voice grated against he, she hated him but her thoughts had tied her down to him, and for the first time in her life she was thinking of disobeying them and leaving him. She heard the key turn in the lock it made her cringe. 

"Faith, darling are you in?" Ted's voice was soft and gentle. Due to his accent you would think he came from well-mannered sociable family. But to Faiths knowledge he only had one sister, and she was living in Liverpool now. 

"Through 'ere Ted." Her voice sounded course and dry. Her cockney accent at it's worst.

"You look nice are you off out?" Ted gently kissed Faith's cheek and she turned away as if it had scolded her. Bearing in mind that her muscles were aching from the earlier work out she quickly turned to face him once again. 

"Yeah, gym. You know gotta keep this firm body you like so much." She tried to smile but it came out weak and small. Without another word she grabbed her bag and left the house. 

            Once out she felt free. She jumped on the first red bus that came to the bus stop and headed to Purley town centre.

*******Twenty minutes later****

            Ted had cooked pasta for dinner. Although he knew Faith had been avoiding him recently he was still determined to keep her. He hated the thought of not laying next to her in bed at night. Four months ago she had stopped making love to him. She always had headaches or a really long period. But he could live with out sex because he had his magazines and snuff movies. 

The thought made him hard straight away. He knew Faith wouldn't be back for another hour or so; he ran up stairs and pulled down the ladder to the loft. Once up he pulled open the small cabinet he stored up there, and greedily grabbed the tape he had required three weeks previously out of its cover and ran downstairs. He put the tape in the machine and made himself comfortable. He watched the young girl being dragged up to the deserted shed and then being raped over and over again. Ted undid his trousers and started pumping away at his throbbing cock. Then the young girl had her throat cut, Ted nearly came right then but instead calmed himself down. The blokes in black leather masks very similar to the one he had brought at the same time as this tape continued to sexually assault the dead girl and then the screen went black. Ted felt his seeds sliding down his hand and relaxed immediately. Quickly he cleaned himself up and started to tidy away his little secret.  Smiling a little smile that he never showed in public.

*********

Buffy smiled as she watched Spike clean his flat. She sat with her feet up on the small coffee table. It was her first day off work for a week and she was so tired. Spike on the other hand was full of energy. A big wet kiss hit Buffy's cheek and made her jump. She had been so caught up thinking, that she had not noticed Spike leaning over her from behind the sofa. The previous week had been blissful. The couple were even in bed making love or out of bed having fun in other ways. They were getting on so well and Buffy had never been so happy. 

"Hey sit down, stop being all energetic!" Buffy exclaimed pulling Spike over the sofa so his head landed on her lap. 

"What time is it?" Spike asked pulling the remote from her hand.

"Umm, eight o'clock why?" 

"Eastenders." Spike muttered getting more comfy and wrapping his arms around her. 

"Oh right" She paused and pouted. Spike looked up from her lap and laughed.

"What's up with you grumpy?" he said in a singsong voice.

"Thought we could go out. That's all." She answered still pouting, not realising the effect that her bottom lip was causing on Spike.

"Thought you were tired?" Spike asked half-heartily.

"Sleep later, dance now?" Her voice was childish and made Spike giggle out loud. 

"Go get dressed then." With that Buffy gently moved him from her lap and jumped up in excitement. She lent down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"What you waiting for pet? Go on hurry up." she kissed him gently once again and ran out of his apartment and into hers.

            Forty minutes later Buffy wandered back into Spikes apartment looking good enough to eat. She wore a tight pair of leather trousers and a small pink glittering cowl neck vest top. Her breasts were free and Spike noticed this straight away. He was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt wide open with a black shirt underneath. Spike reached out and pulled his stunning girlfriend towards him. He kissed her and took note of her deep mint fresh breath. He dragged her out of the apartment and within ten minutes they were outside the local nightclub. Buffy followed Spike in and got them a seat in the corner. Spike got their drinks and placed them on the table. They chatted about nothing important for ten minutes until a familiar voice caught them.

"Buff? Spike? What ya doing here?" Xander's English accent booming above the loud music, making Buffy jump.

 "Hey chief boy." Spike joked pulling him into the free seat next to him. 

"Hi Xander, what you up to?" Buffy asked curiously. 

"Just checking out the local talent. You know. Nothing special, you'd think it would be better on a Friday night." His eyes searched the room once more and stopped at the dance floor, his mouth dropped to the floor and watched the dark haired bird dance like nothing he had seen before.

"Hey," Xander poked Spike's arm whilst still looking at the tall beauty. 

"Hey." He said louder this time still poking Spike's arm.

"What? Give it a rest poking me already." Spike moaned, he saw his friends fixed trance and soon saw what he was staring at. There were three girls dancing in a group but the one in the red top and dark jeans was the obvious candidate for Xander's drooling antics. 

"Xander." Buffy shouted for the fourth time. 

"Huh?" he turned and face Buffy, already missing the dark haired girl. "What?"

"You're drooling." She pointed to her lip mirroring him and laughed. 

"Go chat to her." Spike urged on his male friend.  

"I couldn't, look at her she's all pretty and I'm all drooling and well, I don't know I'm so gonna get rejected." Xander took in the oxygen he needed and went to continue until Buffy held up her hand for a sign of silence. She then stood up and straighten herself out. She proceeded to walk away from her boyfriend and work college. As she reached the middle of the dance floor she smiled coyly at the girl. She could see why Xander and any other boy would drool at her. She was really pretty but looked more sexy, Goth, chick.

"Umm hi," Buffy started nervously suddenly noticing how much taller this girl was to her.

"Well I was just w-w-wondering…" the girl cut her off

"Look Blondie I 'ent no lesbo. Can't beat a dick you know?" All her friends laughed and she turned away. Buffy felt a surge of embarrassment, but then thought about Xander and how much he liked this mysterious cockney girl. A power ram through Buffy and she tapped the girl's shoulder.

"Look, I 'ent a 'lesbo', my mate really likes you. And I thought you might be interested. That's all." With that Buffy turned to walk away but her hand was caught in the action.

            It was finally Friday night and Faith had arranged to go out with her mates to a new nightclub. They all wanted a night away from their blokes, and there was no way Faith was missing out. Ted was getting more annoying and yesterday he had been all creepy. She had grabbed a cab and left without even saying a goodbye. She was dressed to the nines and had made it into the nightclub at about ten o'clock. Straight away she was dancing and enjoying herself immensely. When a small blonde girl had came up stuttering and nervously chatting her up she felt an amazing power. Since being with Ted she had lost her nerve, but now with no one she knew but her close mates who all worshipped her, she could be who she wanted to be. The pretty blonde girl had bitten back at her gay comment and Faith nearly blushed. The girl had fight in her and Faith had respected that. As the girl went to turn away Faith grabbed her hand, she nodded to the other side of the room, which was the bar and waved at her mates. When they reached the bar Faith held out her hand, Buffy took it and they shook.

"Faith." Her cockney accent being held back and sounding almost polite.

"Buffy." Buffy smiled and ordered two drinks.

 Within ten minutes the two had become very good friends and within a following forty minutes Faith and Xander were leaving the club together. Spike and Buffy soon went home after, Buffy proud of her matchmaking, and Spike proud that she had made her own friend.

A/N this is going to get so, so much better I can't wait to write the next chapter but I need lots of reviews before I do, but I give you a hint and if you don't want them look away!

_#Murders_

_#Rapes_

_#Betrayal_

_#Old friends _

_#Spuffy goodness_

_And loads more so please, please review. _


	14. Knifes, Strangers, And Surprises

Disclaimer: I am but an unworthy follower of BTVS. Joss is the wise one who made the dream come true. We should all thank him.

Title: Tired Hearts

Faith followed Xander to his small flat. He was amazing. She had only known him for an hour but it felt more like a wonderful lifetime. They shared everything in common, he was an easy match for her sarcastic ways, and that alone was a very good accomplishment. 

"Drink?" Xander was standing in a small kitchenette and held up a bottle of Guinness. With a sexy smile Faith nodded yes and let her long eyelashes flutter away. Xander

            Xander watched in amazement as Faith made herself comfortable on his old sofa. Deep inside he was ashamed of his run down old place, but he was saving up for a new luxurious flat that had been built where the old cinema had been, two blacks away from the Bistro. He couldn't wait until he had enough for the deposit because then he could feel proud, he would invite everyone to his new place and show it off. 

"Xand." Faith called. Her London accent somehow silent, to the point that you would believe that she was from the midlands. 

"Yup?" he stared at her watching her facial movements. Her eyes were darting around his face tying to make out what he was feeling. He smiled ever so softly, his soft hazel eyes sparkling in the moonlight that was twinkling through the dirty window to their right. 

"Can I stay here? I'm mean tonight?" Faiths voice sounded frightened. Like a little girl who had run away from her horrible step parents, seeking shelter in a friendly face. 

"I mean it's just…" Xander's gentle lips softly touching hers interrupted her mid sentence. Even though she didn't know what she was going to say. As their lips parted and both tongues swept over each other, Faiths mind fell apart. For most of the night Ted had unconsciously been at the back of her mind. She felt nothing but disgust for him and yet part of Faith and her way of life had stayed faithful to him. But now he was gone from her mind, in fact the whole of her past had gone from her mind. She felt free and unlike she had ever felt before. She doubted in her mind that this was just due to the excitement that she had not felt for so long now. As their lips began to move away from each other she looked into his eyes under her heavy lids.

            The kiss had come so naturally to him. He knew she felt uncomfortable and the sexual tension was killing him. Xander so wanted this dark angel sitting besides him, and the kiss was wonderful. She was perfect, he had, had many before, but by that one kiss alone he felt he could spend every waking moment trying to make this beauty happy. And if she would allow him he would. 

Xander had never believed in love at first sight. He defiantly believed in lust at first sight though. Faith had knocked him mentally to his knees. He felt weak at her touch and he knew all the fairy tales about love were true, right now and for as long as he could wish to see he needed her. He needed her more than he would ever know.

            Faith on the other hand was becoming horny, but not that kind of horny; that she shag anyone (Even Ted) horny, no she was excited and feeling hot inside her skin. She had always wanted to experience making love, and it seemed as if this handsome man who was leading her to the bedroom, was going to be the one to teach her. Something told her that in her muddled mind she was going to spend along time with Xander. She wanted to love him and feel him love her back. She scolded herself mentally. How could she be in love when she had only just met him? She looked in his eyes and asked herself another question; how could she not?

            Xander lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and then her neck. She started undoing his buttons and felt her womb contract. She felt her head beginning to spin and she closed her eyes. When she next opened them her red top had been discarded onto the floor along with Xander's shirt. Her hands wandered along his toned chest. She stroked his chest until she reached his nipples. She began to kiss his chest from underneath him and felt the arousal it caused him as his erection pushed on the confinements of their clothes. She began to free him undoing his button and letting the zip almost open itself by the huge manly hood trying to get out. 

            Watching her in ore, Xander nearly came there and then. He breathing was becoming unsteady and as she slipped his boxers over his hips, she grabbed him in one hand and began to stroke him gently. He grabbed her hand and stopped her

"Are you sure?" he asked secretly wishing that she would not say no but knowing that he had to ask her. Without a word, Faith flipped him onto his back; still with her dark jeans on she climbed over his spread legs. Kicking away his boxers she placed herself in-between his legs and lowered her mouth onto him, she sucked and licked his erection. Loving every moment of it Xander gyrated his hips with the movements of her mouth. Just on the verge of exploding Faith stopped. She pulled down her bottoms and stood above him in nothing but a bra. Xander pulled her down and made her giggle as he began to tickle her, once on top of her he kissed her deeply, passionately and meaningfully. Faith kissed him back just passionately, suddenly she felt him inside her. She let out a moan and almost cried with relieve, she loved the feeling of him in her. 

            As she moaned, Xander nearly went over the top. He held himself together but as she shuddered violently beneath him and cried out his name he followed, and within minutes of starting, they laid with each other cuddled up into one another, as if depending on the other. 

**********

Buffy let out another moan

"S…S…Spike" she felt her orgasm rolling over her body, Spike continued to pump into her hard. Whilst experimenting with their sexual preferences they had both discovered that depending on their moods when making love they either did it slowly and lovingly or they did it hard and mind blowing. As she shuddered beneath him Spike felt himself beginning to follow her lead, as he came he fell on top of her and smiled as he kissed her. He loved being with her and loved the fell of her. 

            Buffy couldn't have been anymore content at that point in time. But now she was tired and wanted to sleep, she kissed Spike and ran to the bathroom to get ready for a nice long slumber, as she entered her bathroom she smelt the sweet smell of her body lotions and hair products. 

"Buffy." Spike shouted she began to walk back towards her room.

"Shhh, we have neighbours. Remember?" She whispered loudly. With that Spike emerged from the bedroom wearing nothing but a huge smile.

"What?" Buffy giggled as he hugged her from behind, kissing her neck. 

"Shower?" he mumbled into her skin. Feeling herself relax again as she always did when he kissed her neck. 

"Umm." She mumbled back 

"Buffy taste very nice." Spike stated as he spun her round and kissed her full on the mouth. 

"Buffy won't taste very nice if she doesn't get in the shower!" with that she ran from his arms and entered her bathroom she tuned on the shower and looked on the towel rack. She walked over to her worktop and reached out to get her shampoo and other necessities for a shower. As she looked into the sink she let out a heart-stopping scream.

*******

Ted felt around his bed, Faith still wasn't back. He knew she had stormed out last night, but when he had tried ringing her mobile phone he had found it in their bedroom. Ted being Ted respected her privacy and didn't search through it for clues to:

a) What might be bothering her 

And

 B) Where she had gone. 

He opened his eyes, which were sticky from sleep. He lent over and grabbed his dressing gown from the floor. He knocked off Faiths mobile phone of the side as he picked it up he looked at the screen. Usually the mobile's face had _Faith_ across the front in fancy writing. Instead it read 

"1 new message."

 Ted didn't realise what he was doing as he pressed the button that opened up the text message. He began to scroll down the page getting more upset with every line. 

'_Oh Faith u r so bloody lucky._

_That bloke was so fit. Howd it go?_

_Did you go all the way? How big was he?_

_Bigger that Ted I bet! _

_Get in touch love ya xxPxx'_

            Ted placed the phone down, back where it had laid all night. Whilst it's owner was out sleeping around Ted was furious, with only his dressing gown on he pulled down the steps to the loft and ran upstairs he didn't notice catching his leg on the nail that was pointing out. Once standing by his storage cupboard, he opened up his secret drawer. He pulled out a freshly brought magazine and a pack of photos. He began sticking Faiths head onto the indecent women dressed in hardly anything but the occasional rubber item. Then picking up his favourite penknife he began to slice away at the woman's body making sure not to damage Faiths face. Although he was pretending it was her. When the magazine was destroyed he felt better. She was a cheating slag and one day, in time he would teach her a lesson. And she would never forget that lesson. He promised himself.

******************

The weird man smiled at Willow as she served him his coffee. Tara was busy in the kitchen setting it up for Xander who had yet to turn up. Luckily the kitchen didn't open for another hour so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Xander was never one to be late so she didn't mind this once.

            Willow stared nervously over at the beguiler man; he was giving her the willies. She smiled nervously as he waved her over. 

"I'll 'av' another." His voice was deep and sent shivers down Willows spine. 

"Another? Y-Y-You want another coffee?" Willow stuttered as the brown orbs stared in to her usually sparkling green eyes. He nodded his head yes, very slowly almost mocking her. as she turned he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards her. 

"You forgot this." He handed her the empty mug and Willow shied away. As she took the empty mug into the kitchen she told her lover all about the weird man. She described him to her and as Tara poked her head out the door she laughed. 

"Will's your such a wind up merchant!" Willow was shocked at Tara's outburst 

"W-W-What do you know him?  Willow stuttered

"T-T-There's nobody there sweetie. L-L-Look." Tara was becoming nervous. Willow walked out and saw the table empty and £3.00 in the dish surprised Willow just continued, but she wouldn't forget those eyes.

A/N: Hello again. I didn't get many reviews so I'm all upset now.  Thought I might have done something wrong. So I'm here by requesting that if you hate or love my story please review it. I would love to hear from you all. Please let me know what you think. Please. 


	15. The Morning After Part Two

Disclaimer: I've said it all before Joss owns BTVS series I don't, I just use his characters to make stories for all you to read. 

Title: Tired Hearts

            Buffy stared at the sink. Spike was behind her with his mouth open wide. 

"Was this you? Tell me this is a joke?" Buffy's questions hurt Spike, the thought of her not trusting him, thinking that he would pull this sort of sick joke crushed him. 

"What do you mean was it me? Buff why would I do this? It's sick!" Buffy could hear the heart ache in his voice. 

"I don't it's just… who could get in here? Who could…" she trailed of still staring at the now crimson sink. Sitting on the drain was a beheaded Barbie head with two drawing pins pointing through it's eyes, there was some sort of crimson liquid splattered haphazardly around the bowl and the torso of the Barbie was laying in between the taps, cut to ribbons, the same crimson liquid running from it. 

 "Who the fuck got in here?" Spikes voice was angry, hurt and in pure disbelieve. 

"Did you leave your door unlocked?" he forced Buffy to turn around and face him and stared into her eyes. 

"No!" she stared back 

"Well maybe… I might have…" she trailed of once again trying to think hard about what she had done as she had left her apartment. Spike raised his hand and combed them through his bleached hair, which was now no longer gelled and was curling into blonde ringlets. 

"No I locked it I swear." She walked from her bathroom. 

"Spike, someone was in here." She waved her hand around the hall. Gesturing that her home had been broken into and that she now felt violated. Spike rushed past her and went to the front door he searched inside and out but there was no sign of a forced entry. 

"Did you give anyone a spare key? Buffy?" she had wandered into the front room and sat down on the couch, her earlier tiredness hitting her with full force. As Spike wondered through to the front room and asked her again softly this time realising that she to was in shock, she slowly shook her head indicating that she didn't.

"You won't leave me tonight Spike, will you? Please don't." Her voice was shaking, making Spikes heart leap towards her. Slowly he scooped her up carrying her over his two outstretched arms. Her legs dangling freely over his left arm and her head snuggled up on his right shoulder her arms hanging loosely around his neck. Her breathing became even and soft as he lay her on her bed and put the covers over her body, she was wearing only his t-shirt and he smiled as it stretched over her breasts. In her slumber Buffy mumbled and turned, Spike kissed her forehead, and knowing it would be a long time before he could join her in her world of rest, he began to tidy up the bathroom. 

The crimson liquid was hard to remove from the basin but Spike managed with bleach. He determined it must have been red food dye, but being no scientist he could only guess. With rubber gloves he picked up the dismembered Barbie and put them in plastic sandwich bags. After cleaning around the rest of the sink he put the sandwich bags into his coat pockets. He decided to keep them. He hoped this was just a joke someone was playing, but what with the note and now this it was all becoming a bit suspicious. In only his boxers he quietly slipped into bed with his girlfriend. Her hair was fanned out around her she looked like an angel. 

The thought made him jump. Angel was Buffy's ex and he was an evil ex at that. He had enough resentment for Buffy to this. Spike relaxed again as he laughed at himself, Angel was in America thousands of miles away. He had his Buffy in England, and as long as he lived he would keep her safe. He settled back down and cuddled up to his goldilocks. He heard her let out a sigh of what sounded of relieve, he lent down and kissed her cheek.

"Love you, pet." As he went to move he heard a whisper escape her lips

"Love you too."

*******

Faith awoke wondering where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Xander's face in front of hers. Pictures of the night before started flashing in front of her eyes. She smiled at the thought of him asking her permission, his gentleness and the way he hugged her after they had made love. That's what they had done. They had made love; she shifted slightly and looked at the clock on the bedside cabinet. It flashed twelve thirty and she jumped out of bed. This sudden movement woke Xander up and he jumped out with just as much shock as his lover of the night before. 

"What's up?" he asked shocked.

"I-I-It's twelve thirty!" Faiths cockney accent coming out in her panic, she started searching the room for her clothes. 

"Really… I've got work in like, two hours ago." Xander's calm and collective voice made Faith smirk. 

"So what you late for work too?" He grabbed Faiths shoulders making her stop trying to find her bra. He looked into her eyes and she turned her head. 

"Umm, yeah… work." She answered shyly. 

"What's going on? Are you regretting last night? Oh my God you're regretting last night." He paused tying to think why on earth she would have regretted it. He certainly didn't, Faith was amazing, her movement, her body, her mind, all in all she was perfect. He wanted her so badly; he hated the thought of her being a one-night stand. 

"NO!" Faith corrected all his unnerving thoughts in one word. She was never going to regret that night, for as long as she lived. And as she looked over Xander pulling on his boxers she smiled.

"See the thing is well…" she had to tell him about Ted. She just didn't know how too. 

"I know, work, late for." Xander filled in her sentence although it was completely wrong. He had no idea that Faith didn't work, she did do the occasional out-work for a factory. But she had no solid job. 

"Yeah work." Faith agreed. She hated lying to him, but she had no other choice at this moment. She smiled sweetly and got dressed. In ten minutes Faith was at the door, she had used Xander's mouthwash to freshen her breath, and declined a lift to work. 

"Can I see you again?" Xander was surprise how sturdy his voice sounded. Inside he was begging her to allow him into her life. 

"Just about to ask you the same thing." She giggled, her usual sarcastic ways melted, thus was the effect Xander had on her. 

"Take that as a big fat yes." He joked as they walked from his door towards the street. 

"Defiantly." She laughed. She kissed him softly on his lips and began to walk away, with every step her heart pulling her to go back and tell him everything. 

"I'll phone you!" Xander shouted down the road. She stopped in her track and turned to face him. As she walked back her heart flickered with excitement. 

"No! I'll phone you, promise, what time do you finish?" she spoke softly as she reached him her accent vanishing with each word.

"Half eight. Hear from you then?" he was nervous she wouldn't call but as they mouths met in a mind-blowing kiss all his fears disappeared. He knew he'd defiantly get a call when he finished work. 

            As he drove to work he thought over the night before. Faith was something else. She was defiantly his kind of woman. He knew he needed to be with her, one night would not be enough. 

            Faith was also thinking, but about Ted. How she was going to explain about her being out all night. Luckily he would be at work until five thirty so she would act normal and figure away out of this mess. But she wanted to be out of it with Xander, certainly not Ted. One thing she hadn't counted on was the fact that Ted wasn't going to be easy to dump, and certainly wouldn't let her go to someone else. He'd kill her first.

****** 

            Xander finally turned into work about one o'clock.

"Your lucky Alexander Harris!" Willows stern voice echoing around the empty bistro. 

"What?" if Willow used her stern voice and his full name he knew he was in for it. So he tried his puppy dog eyes that would usually make Willow forgive him anything. But instead her right eyebrow rose up and she pulled a small pout, (although they all knew Buffy was the true pout master)

"Oh God!" Xander put his hands up to his face and dropped his jaw. 

"W-W-What?" Tara had walked in to the scene and was beginning to wonder if maybe she should of stayed in the kitchen. Xander grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and turned her around to face her mousy blonde girlfriend.

"You see this Tara." He pointed towards Willow's face. 

"This is Willows resolve face. Be afraid, be very afraid!" he joked 

"Xander!" Willow wiggled out of his grip to hear her girlfriend sniggering into her hands and she started to blush.

"You're so lucky it's been dead today!" Willow tried to stay stern but couldn't stay mad any longer at her longest companion. The phone rang and Willow ran to pick it up. 

"Saved by the bell!" Xander laughed as he made his way out to the kitchen. 

"Purley Bistro." Willows voice was chirpy and friendly.

"_Hi Will's" _Spike Voice came down the other end of the telephone

"Oh, Spike. What's the matter?"

"_Buffy's gonna be a bit late… something happened last night and we're trying to sort it out. She'll be in about three-ish is that ok with you?" _Spike knew it would be. 

"Ahuh. What happened? You're not gonna tell me are you?" Willow sounded disappointed by the end of the sentence.

Spike chuckled and said his goodbyes. Willow was wondering what could have happened that would make Buffy have to be late? 

*********

            Spike got back into bed with Buffy he had been downstairs and told Anya to cope without him today and that if she had anything he needed to go over to leave it on his desk, but he knew that she could handle it all herself. He cuddled up to Buffy. They had woke up early this morning and spoke about the night before, leaving out the bit where they had told each other they loved one another. Spike had told her thinking she was asleep not dosing. Buffy had thought she was dreaming and had answered truthfully. Truth be told they were both embarrassed by what the other might think. 

"Phoned red, you can go in at three… which means you have to start getting ready soon." He kissed the top of her forehead 

"No work just cuddles." She said in a childish voice. 

"Work now, all the cuddles you could ask for later?" Spike compromised. Buffy let out an over acierated moan and got up protesting and slamming her feet down hard. 

"Spike I need a bath." Her voice was a bit shaky. 

"I know pet!" he held his hand to his nose and started making gestures that she smelt. But to him she smelt of vanilla, coconuts and him, which he loved. 

"That's so not fair! I don't smell! Do I?" Buffy started wiggling her nose trying to discreetly smell herself but Spike saw and noticed all the little lines that made her face become cute and really young. He laughed and got out of bed. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her hair. 

"Seriously Spike, I don't want to go in there." She looked up at him and began pouting and squinting.

"I've sorted it all out. Promise it's not scary any more." He looked down and started to pull her towards the bedroom door out to the hallway. 

"Yeah but…"

"It's a cute one." Spike laughed unable to resist the joke.

"Spike! I mean… well can you come with me, please?" she was looking down at the floor. Spike pulled her face up and kissed her soft lips. He walked to the bathroom and ran in the bath. When it was filled Spike sat on the toilet with the lid down and called Buffy in. 

She stepped in shyly and undressed from his T-Shirt. As she stepped into the bath she relaxed immediately. After the bath she went around the flat locking all the windows, even though she was on the twelfth floor she didn't want to be caught out again. She put on her waitress uniform and told Spike she was ready. They then went to his flat and he got changed and with in thirty minutes she was on the bus with Spike by her side. He had promised that he would look in on her flat every hour just to check everything was going ok. He would work from his flat today he decided. 

******

            Faith walked into the place she had called home for almost six months now. She hated its décor. It was so bland. She ran upstairs and had a long bath. Then she put the oven on and began to cook a roast for dinner. She knew Ted liked them, as the oven heated up she got changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy jumper, she let her hair dry naturally so it was wavy. As she heard Ted's key in the front door she unconsciously held her breath. He opened the door and looked into the front room. He walked past the settee and past the bookcase towards the kitchen, inside he saw Faith standing fresh faced and her hands behind her back, his mind began to flicker away and instead of her baggy jumper, she was wearing a tight leather top with no material over her breast's leaving them exposed. And instead of jeans she was wearing PVC pants with no bottoms. So her wet cunt would be hanging free and exposed. He felt himself harden and felt like taking her then and then. 

"Hiya." Faiths voice cut though the amazing daydream he was having but his throbbing erection was still bulging. Faith was pretty even without the PVC. 

"Hello love. What are you cooking?" the picture of Faith came back but this time he could see himself in his mask beating her with wooden plank with rusty nails poking out. He watched as a dirty nail entered her sex and she screamed in agony. 

"Dinner, well roast actually." He was thankful of her words penetrating his thoughts as he would have come there and then. And that would have been very embarrassing. He was still angry with his cheating whore of a girlfriend and the anger was bubbling up inside him. 

"I'm going to skip dinner dear. I made plans with my friends and well I'm going out for the night. You'll be here though?" he asked with no emotion what so ever. 

"Yes, of course I will." She smiled at the thought of not having to fall asleep with him leaching to her, at the thought that she would phone Xander and invite him over and tell him everything. Explain the situation to him. She saw her mistake in her having to always do what she promised herself-ways. Promises were made to be broken (Well hers were anyway.) she was also happy that Ted had not asked about where she was last night.

"What time will you be home?" She smiled playing the concerned girlfriend act. 

"Oh around twelve thirty. Is that ok?" he smiled coyly making her insides shudder.

"Yes that's great. Have fun won't you." She began hustling him up the stairs.

            At eight he left and she waited three quarters of an hour until she phoned Xander.

            Ted on the other hand had lied. He had no friends at all. He got in his car and started driving around. He had seen a very pretty girl the other day and he knew that she would be walking the same path. He drove past her within fifteen minutes. The night was dark and by nine o'clock he had her tied up in the back seat of his blue metro.

A/N: Hehehe! I will continue if and when I get the right amount of reviews… can't tempt fate so I won't tell you but I missed my goal for this chapter. So I've made a new one… please help!

Lots of love Mel xx 


	16. Violent Relations

Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to Joss and mutant enemy. I only own my imagination! Which isn't as good as owning BTVS!

Title: Tired Hearts

**_PLEASE READ:_**

****

A/N: Can I make a point that this isn't going to be a lovely chapter, it will be very graphic and I don't want to offend any one. This is an R rating! I can't accept any responsibility for people being upset by the chapter. I have warned you, if your not old enough then you shouldn't be reading this. Thanks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katrina was waiting for her boyfriend; her father disapproved of her seeing someone six years older than her. But Andrew was sweet. He was her first serious boyfriend, they had been dating for nearly eight months and so far her dad was none the wiser! She couldn't wait to see him, she always thought this way. As she walked down the dimly lit street with terraced houses behind her she felt worried. She looked over her shoulder nut saw no one. At sixteen she had an active imagination and often thought she was being followed. She always watched those murder reports on cable and often worried that it might happen to her. She knew how to handle it though. She carried pepper spray in her bag and one of those 'Safety alarms'. As she walked up to the bus stop where Andrew would pick her up in five minutes she smiled, she saw a car heading towards her and knew it wasn't him. Andrew usually came to from the road she had just walked up. 

Andrew smiled at the pretty girl beneath him. Since his dad had died he was rolling in money. Good old dad had left him the jackpot! And Andrew was enjoying every penny of it. This prostitute was a pretty one, with firm breast a little bit of a belly but by the price she asked for it was no wonder she could afford to eat. Most of the hookers he used were scum, they charged nothing and loved doing it. As he pushed into her for the last time before exploding into the rubber around his sex he let out an almighty moan causing the girl underneath to play along.

Glory as she called herself to her punters hated this one in particular, He was always ruff and held her wrist down and gave her bruises. That's why she charged him so much. She had grown up in a home waiting for someone to rescue her. They never had, her mother had had her and left her to die in the back of an old car. At fourteen she had run away and started her life as a hooker. She was use to it now. You responded to the punters moans and groans, you smiled sweetly and if they wanted a cuddle afterwards (Which this one never wanted) you whispered sweet endearments into their ears. This one though made her hate herself. But she could over charge him and give her four-year-old daughter a treat. Roughly she had about eight punters a day. Six days a week, every week of every year since she was only young. She was only eighteen now but somehow had the mind of a forty year old. She loved the way every one else was out being great things. But as all the other brasses said 

"Remember Glory, we sitting on a goldmine mate! Just you remember!" 

Her mates were good to her and all helped out with Susan her daughter. As he withdrew himself from her she smiled sweetly. He walked to the bathroom and she heard the shower turn on. Within five minutes she had wiped herself clean and was dressed, awaiting her other half of the money. And Andrew walked from the bathroom fully dressed he looked her up and down and snorted in her face.

"What you want?"

"Me money." She stated it simply if he thought he could get away with not paying he better think again. Instead a large wad of cash was put in her hand, she smiled and turned to leave.

"Same time next week?" Glory's voice sounded fake and professional.

"Yep, now fuck off." His voice was dry and hard. She chuckled to herself as she shoved the wanker's two hundred quid into her purse.

          Andrew turned and looked at the clock in his apartment. He was late but was to out of his head on speed to care. But he knew he'd get an earful from the little girl he had acquired to look good on the end of his arm. And maybe one day she let him pop her cherry! He started humming to himself as he jumped into his Mercedes. It was a humid night so he popped the hood off. 

*********

            Katrina had waited for nearly as hour. She was so gonna kill that idiot of a boyfriend! She was fuming. She didn't see the normal guy pull up behind her. She didn't hear the clopping of his shoes until it was too late. When she woke up she was sitting in the back of a car and her hands and feet were tied with duck tape. In her mouth her tongue was fury and as she tried to open her mouth she realised her mouth was taped up as well. She began shaking and wriggling. This annoyed Ted and as he pulled the car up he chuckled loudly. He opened the door and then walked to the back door and violently opened it. He grabbed the young frightened girl and growled inwardly. He watched her as she squirmed at his touch. Ted's mind was whirling; he hated this little slag in her tight short black skirt and her disgusting, vile cleavage showing top with no sleeves. She might as well be selling her body to complete strangers. His thoughts were making him angrier by the second. He kicked her to the floor and kicked her once more in the ribs. He left her lying in complete pain satisfied that she wouldn't be able to move and went back to his car. He had often walked down these woods with Faith, the thought of her made his blood boil. 

            Katrina had never been so scared and so hurt in her life. The strange man scared her more than any one ever had. She had an idea that he was going to get violent and hurt her again. She knew she would probably be raped but she had no idea that she would be lucky to have just that what Ted was going to do to her would not be wished on any one by their worst enemy. She tried to move but she couldn't she was paralysed with fear. She heard leaves and twigs breaking under someone's heavy foot. She hoped it wasn't her abductor, she prayed to a God that after ten years of never uttering his name. She begged for his help. 

            Ted moved towards the little girl with his mask on and an army knife tucked in his belt. Though the thickness of the leather mask he smiled his private smile. He took his army knife from his belt and cut the girls legs free

"Be a good girl now." He said slowly. Katrina closed her eyes and prayed harder. She felt the coldness of the metal blade against her leg as he cut away her skirt. She felt the blood dripping down her thigh. She kept trying to move her legs but couldn't. Ted smiled again as he felt her stiffened up as he cut away her thongs. They where red, Faiths favourite colour. He tensed up and stared at the dark haired sixteen year old. She looked like his Faith now. 

"You're a slag Faith. You strayed away and now you'll learn. I'll teach you that's what's mine is only mine. No-one can have you never…"

He paused and sighed 

"I love you Faith. You made me this, you did this." He pushed his finger roughly inside her and made her tense. She was as dry as Faith had been the first time he had used his finger on her. 

            Katrina cried, tears fell down as he spoke to someone called Faith she realised she would never get out of here alive. She felt him push a finger into her and tried to scream, it was only muffled by the duck tape. Her tears fell and her body was violently shaking. He turned her over and removed her shredded skirt. She was now naked down below. He cut open her wrist restraints and watched her hands fall to the ground limply. He turned her once more to face him and ripped the duck tape from her mouth. Her dry lips pulled with it causing them to bleed. He looked at Katrina now, she was no longer Faith she was now a slag. The one who had caught his eye and he could imagine releasing his seeds into. He took the knife and slid the blade down her arm watching the blood pumping from the wound. He cut open her top and then her bra. Katrina gathered up all her strength and kicked him. But he just lent back and laughed she tried desperately to get up but only fell down again.

"Please…" she cried out weak and pathetically. He laughed in her face and with one small shove pushed her to the floor. Then he took her. He felt her lining within break and was more satisfied. He took her hard and with every push he either hit her sliced her or held her down. Her raped her over and over until he was exhausted he looked down on her. She was gone know and he knew it, she had past out after the first time. Now he checked her pulse while still inside her. When he felt one he slapped her so hard she awoke she stared at him as he stabbed her in the neck. Within minutes the gargling noises stopped and she was dead. He picked the corpse up and bent her over a log, and then he took her from behind. Never before did he ever experience such a wild orgasm. 

            Finally he pulled himself together and moved the body to a sitting position he then clothed himself and walked from the murder scene. His clothes were now blood stained but he had anticipated this and once in the car changed into a spare t-shirt and jeans. He then put his beloved mask into the bag and put the knife into a tin. He drove away feeling relieved of stress and not an ounce of guilt in him. Now he was going home to Faith, all his anger gone, and she was forgiven for cheating.

A/N I know this wasn't a pleasant chapter but at least now you understand Ted's mind. He is a horrible sick man with a mind illness. However I did pre warn you that this was a descriptive chapter. Let me know what you think… oh and don't worry spuffyness will return. Please review. Thanks.


	17. Disturbing

Disclaimer: Joss owns it all, I've said it all before… but still I'm deeply jealous!

Title: Tired Hearts

***Two weeks later***

            Buffy stared into Williams's eyes; she saw the startling blue that drew her to them every time. As he blinked she felt herself snap out of the trance. Since the incident in her bathroom Spike had been her rock. She didn't know how she would have coped without him and the others. Willow, Tara and Xander had become her close allies She loved them all dearly and always held the up most respect for them. 

"Buffy Luv, you alright?" Spikes Voice was lighter than it usually was. 

"No." She pouted her bottom lip and her voice young and immature, Spike could never resist it when she was like this. She had a way of making everything smell of roses. No matter what the problem she made it better. 

"What's up?" He lowered his face so that he was watching her cuddled up at the other end of the sofa, the movie they where watching didn't seem so interesting any more.

"Well you see there's this boy I really like," She paused for effect and saw Spikes face drop, she stood up and knelt between his knees. 

"And…" Spike let her interlace her fingers with his.

"He's really sexy and every time I'm in the same room as him, I feel dizzy and my stomach does cartwheels. Every time I kiss him it sends me into space and back, and every time we make love I completely lose myself. I don't know what to do… that's my problem," she looked up into his eyes under heavy lids "Can you help?" 

"Well I don't know pet. What's his name?" his voice was creamy and thick. His English accent made her weak in the knees and she couldn't have stood up even if she wanted to.

"William." She batted her eyelids and pouted her bottom lip-sending Spike mad, his erection came in a second and he needed her at that moment. 

            The movie's credits started rolling up the screen playing romantic instrumental music. Spike lifted Buffy to her feet and dragged her to the bedroom. He gently pushed her onto the bed and turned around to his bedside drawer. 

"Whatca doing?" she turned on her side so she could see what he was doing.

"No! No way Spike!" she shouted scrambling of the bed. 

"Come on Buffy it will be fun!" Spike started chasing her around the apartment with a pair of handcuffs hanging in his right hand. They came to the sofa laughing at their horseplay. With Buffy at the front and Spike at the back, he made a quick jump over the sofa and caught her legs causing her to fall on her back. Still laughing he carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He then took the handcuffs and took her right hand and locked it to the headboard he then searched the bedside drawer and found his other pair. She giggled as he put the second pair on and connected them to the headboard. Buffy stared amazed as Spike pulled her black shiny trousers off her hips down her legs and off her feet. 

"Do you like this top?" Spike quizzed staring at her looking straight through her and into her soul. 

"Not really." With that Spike ripped the plain white vest top from her body using his bear hands. He wiggled his eyebrows making Buffy laugh once again, she felt defenceless and deep down uneasy, familiar feelings were arising and a lump formed in her throat. She swallowed through it and reminded herself that she trusted Spike. Gently Spike removed her bra so it was hanging near her wrists, He looked down from where he was standing and watched her laying there with noting but a pair of thongs on with had a bow either side. His erection was throbbing now and he couldn't wait any longer he stripped in a matter of seconds. 

            Spikes stripped and Buffy stared in oar, every time Spike stood naked in front of her it had different effect, always a good one. As he pulled down her thongs she felt her womb walls begin to tremble. He lent over her and his cock touched her clitoris and she gasped. Spike picked up the pillow and felt her warmness. 

"Whatca doing baby?" Buffy panted excited at his quietness. He didn't answer he brought the pillow down the bed and placed it under her hips. Within seconds Spikes tongue hit the right spot and Buffy screamed his name as she came, as her body jerked her hands pulled on the handcuffs, as if to remind Buffy they were there. Spike passionately kissed her and she felt as if she was drowning from the emotional feelings he made her feel. 

"Ready?" he asked just to make sure she was still comfortable with the situation.  A small nod was enough of an answer for Spike, he plunged into her hard and Buffy gasped in shock, he pumped into her hard, for the second time she screamed out due to another stunning orgasm. The feeling engulfed her and she started panting, Spike was almost growling as he drew himself nearly out and then plunged in once again, another couple of pumps later and Spikes mouth dropped open as he planted his seeds into her and felt his energy leave his body. He dropped down on top of her still panting and grabbed the key to the handcuffs. Still inside her he realised her from her restraints and began to kiss her body drawing himself out of her sex. Then they laid there, staring at each other in a gentle cuddle. 

"I love you." Buffy's word shocked Spike, he didn't expect them and yet once he heard them he felt he needed them

"Say it again." He asked needing to know it wasn't his imagination.

"I love you." her voice was soft and made her creamy complexion look sexier than every in Spikes eyes.

"I love you too." With that said both felt a joy they had never experienced. They made love once again and Buffy couldn't believe how lucky she was. 

*****

            Faith had been having a blast for the last two weeks; Xander had done things to her. She felt herself changing for the better, she finally felt complete, but still she hadn't told him about Ted, she had chickened out of having him over and had him meet her, he had taken her to dinner that night and then dropped her home. He hadn't wanted to come in, he hadn't wanted to out stay his welcome, and Faith had never felt so appreciated. But now her and Ted were watching the news each with coffee in their hands, not a word spoken between them for over thirty minutes. When the report told the story of a young girl called Katrina who had been brutally murdered and continuously raped Faith felt a cold shudder engulf her body, it felt like someone was jumping on her grave, she looked at Ted and saw nothing in his face, no emotion what so ever. 

"That's disgusting, who would do that?" her face had crunched up in disgusting. 

"Yes, dear. It's despicable." He smiled weakly and yawned unconvincingly. 

"Night, night dear." He stood up and bent over her kissing her forehead sloppily. Faith smiled and suppressed the disgust within. She felt an even weirder near him than ever. She couldn't leave him yet though, she needed to explain every thing to Xander and see if he still wanted her, she knew that it was more than a sexual thong since they had only ever made love three times, he was a gentleman and the thought mad e her smile.

*****

            Tara stared at a sleeping Willow, she loved her so much, she loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way when Willow was around Tara felt so safe. It was seven o'clock in the morning and she hated disturbing Willows sleep. 

"Willow hunny, wake up." Willow turned slightly and smiled when she saw her girlfriend. Tara made Willow complete, and for that she would remain eternally grateful. Tara told her she had made her breakfast, and went downstairs, Willow snuggled up with the quilt trying to wake up slowly so she could stay in the warmth some more, before she had to become fully awake Willow. The scream made her jump and she ran downstairs completely naked. At the bottom of the stairs Tara was shaking. Hanging through the letter box was a rat dangling by it's tail, it's eyes were hanging down the side of it's face, and a note was tied to it's next with a drawing of two stick girl and a knife through either one. Tara was crying and Willow hugged her close. They sat on the bottom step afraid to move and afraid of the meaning. Something was going on Buffy had had these frightening notes and messages and now it was coming to them. Willow would protect Tara with her life and that frightened her just as much as the weirdo out there did.

A/N sorry this is a shorter chapter, I've been really busy with the shop these past weeks so please review this story and I'll love you forever Mel xxx xxx 


	18. Being Watched

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… Nothing apart from my small cardboard box that I cover in James Marsters posters and a clip of his hair that I brought off of Ebay… what's that? I'm becoming obsessed… that can't be.

Title: Tired Hearts

A/N: hello every one I know it's been a while! But I'm back, the shop has been so busy and I've had writers block, but I received a few reviews and now I'm back with confidence. I know my spelling and that has been sloppy, but I save all my chapters, and the file that they were saved on wouldn't let me open them again once they were saved. So however I saved that chapter I had to post it that way… hope you know what I'm going on about!  But now I've sorted out the file and hopefully it shouldn't play me up! 

            I'd like to thank all the people that have reviewed so far; I think I've got 87, which is really mind blowing! So thanks to:

Jenikyula, Tiff, Spikesbaby4eva, Nikki, Spikes-gal787, Eloe, Emilythestrange, Tobert, Willowmouse, Spikefan, GinnyYvetteHermione, Dusty273, Chofita, Darkezza, Katerine, Quierastrawberry9, Blood-lust7787, InfoGal, TheRealiz, Secret, Livia, Atterb, Dark-lover, Suzanne, Spikeztruluv, Girl next door, Wolf116, Maddy, Kat.

Thanks again love you all! XX Mel XX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Buffy stared in disbelief, how on earth could some one do that? A man shovelled two doughnuts into his mouth and closed it as he munched away nonplussed. 

"Ewww!" Buffy was disgusted with the display the big man was putting on. She stared through the window from the kitchen into the diner

"What? What's all Ewww?" Willows question stunned Buffy and she nearly lost her balance. She saw the red head and nodded her head towards the window. Willow peeped up and had a look along side Buffy. 

"No-way he didn't just put… oh my god he did… that's really gross!" Willow jumped away as the man puffed out his fat cheeks and patted his stomach.

"Are you serving him or is Tara?" Willow said quietly as if the were being taped and she didn't want anyone to hear her. 

"Lucky old me!" she pulled her mouth down and made a sick sound which set Willow and Buffy into fits of giggles. Once they recovered Buffy went out and served the man a bacon sandwich, a pot of coffee and a chocolate filled pastry, which looked full of calories and fat. 

She turned to take the new customers order she shuddered, she felt a sense of déjà vu. The customer hair hung in curtains and loose bits dangled in his green eyes. He wore a plain green t-shirt with a round neck that complimented his eyes and skin tone, _not a bad looker_, Buffy thought, she then instantly scolded herself for even thinking in that way, she had Spike she didn't need to even consider anyone else. As she approached the dark haired stranger sitting at table number two she thought she recognised him. She swore blind she knew him from somewhere, but she hadn't a clue where. 

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers, your waitress, what can I get you?" she smiled her waitress smile and felt like she should curtsey or something. His eyes poured into hers and he said nothing, just stared. She felt the familiar tingle crawling slowly up her spine. Two minutes past and Buffy still had received no answer. He hadn't even looked down at his menu. 

"Can I get you anything?" she prompted him along, wanting to get away soon. The Bistro usually got some really nice people in, she loved the old regulars who during the day would tell her about the old days and their long lost loved ones. She really liked working here; she really liked Willow, Tara and Xander. They didn't feel like bosses the felt like friends. But it was people like this customer sitting in front staring hopelessly at her and the fat pig directly behind her that put her off. She knew the pros out weighed the cons every time, but the inner disgust she felt for these people was vile. 

"Look, are you just gonna stare all day? Do you want a coffee? Tea? Pastry?" Buffy's voice sounded irritable and snapped the man out off his trance.

            Her voice was outstanding; she wasn't just any normal London girl. She was an American. Her voice was creamy and thick, she wore her long blonde hair in platted pigtails and it made her look younger than he knew she was. At twenty she was a wonderful example of what a woman should be! Her eyes were green, but there was a tint of hazel her small waitress outfit fitted her perfectly and fell on her hips to show her perfect figure. He thought he was in love with her before, when he watched from afar. When he watched her dance with that blonde male, when he watched her work through the Bistro's window, when he sat on the back of the bus as she went home. 

            It was that so called boyfriend that was spoiling everything. He was spoiling her as well! With his sexual ways, he heard them, and he'd watch them from under the tree at the back of the apartment block. That blonde bloke thought that because they were on the 12th floor no one could see but he'd brought binoculars and he'd watch them whenever he went out for a walk. Now though he was sitting in front of her, she was acknowledging him and he was stuck in her eyes, her full lashes and her painted lips, all calling him, and yet he could do nothing. Her voice turned sour and he realised she was frightened of him; he liked that Idea, that's why he had sent her things. That's why he sent her friends things. He looked at once more with a longing lust and then ordered a coffee. He would watch her work, but this time from within the Bistro. 

            Later he paid his bill and left, he wouldn't come back because she might notice him. She might notice him following her home, watching her behind sway like only a pure woman could make it. Buffy on the other hand by the end of the night had completely forgotten about the strange customer, at seven o'clock she left work jumped on the bus because Spike had phoned on her break to let her know he was working late. Some tenants apparently hadn't paid for nearly two months now and he had some phone calls and such other things to do. As she walked into the quiet lobby of the apartment block she found her feet leading to his office behind the counter. She turned the doorknob and walked into the ground floor office. Sitting with his back to the door and his head in his palms was Spike. She left the door open hoping to not alert him until she felt ready. She slowly walked up to him and bent down, she herd a soft snore and nearly bust out laughing, it was half past seven and he was already asleep! She put her hand on his shoulder and ever so gently shook him, he began to stir and as he turned around in his sleepy state Buffy straddled him.

"Umm nice way to wake up luv." Spikes Voice sounded groggy and lacking its usual sarcastic manner. 

"Bless, is Spiky all tired from work?" Buffy's laughing tone made Spike smile, he had been hard at work, number 0310 hadn't paid up again, he had subbed them last month as they had been here for almost a year. Now though they had taken the piss. They were a week late paying for the two months they owed him. He had to call his father who proceeded to inquire about Buffy's well fare and asked him to get her to phone Joyce. She hadn't phoned for a week and Joyce was becoming concerned. Deep down he knew it was his fault, every time Buffy had suggested phoning her; he had swept her off to the bedroom, or the sofa, or the bathroom. He smirked at the thought of their antics but knew he had to tell her to phone her mother and actually let her go and do it. 0310 owed him £1100 and he was beginning to become worried, his father had told him that he was to give them a weeks notice before the issue would be taken to court and Spike really couldn't be bothered with all the palaver. 

"Whatca thinking?"  Buffy's voice played with his mind making his groin area increase in size. Buffy felt his erection grow against her bottom and giggled. She began to gently wiggle on his groin and was delighted when he let out a soft moan. She stood up and shut the door, she pulled down his pants and then his boxers, she was delighted to see his enlarged member and began to kiss up it's left side, Spike let out another muffled moan as Buffy's lips parted and she took his erection into her warm mouth, the heat of her tongue rolling over his sex was absolutely amazing and he relished in the feelings that where beginning to overwhelm him. He felt himself rising to an orgasm and didn't know if Buffy was willing to accept his sperm into her mouth. The soft side of her tongue rolled over his foreskin and he felt the tingling begin. 

"Buff… Buffy" His voice was in a low moan, he didn't want her to stop, but he didn't want her to feel like she had to continue. But she just traced her finger up his torso, still sucking his throbbing penis. Her finger reached his mouth and she put across his lips to silence him. He engulfed the finger into his month but felt his orgasm coming along in full force, suddenly he exploded inside her mouth. 

Once it was over Buffy stood up and swallowed Spikes little soldiers as she nick named them. When he had came she felt the saltiness as it exploded in her mouth, she wanted to gag but knew from what people said at school back in America that men loved it when you swallowed, so she had and now she wanted something liquid to remove the taste. She went to kiss Spike but he jerked away, he handed her a glass of water knowing her thoughts and once the water disappeared he kissed her passionately, her head began to spin with all the passion. She experienced this feeling whenever the two lovers came into contact with one another. They heard a loud bang against the glass window then stones being kicked.

"Hold on luv." Spikes voice was soothing to Buffy's pounding heart. As he looked out through the blinds he saw someone running away into the distance. He dashed out the office and out of the apartment block. He ran around to the side where his widow was and hunted around the area. He found nothing. He looked into the distance trying to see the weird person who was obviously spying on Buffy and his intermit moment but saw nothing. The person had vanished. He didn't want to scare Buffy so as he walked back into the office he exclaimed "Bloody kids, wish they'd just fuck off!" This explanation was lost on Buffy. 

"Who was it really William?" her voice brooked no arguments and Spike hated lying to her. 

" I dunno, luv." Buffy fell down to the chair. 

"Someone was spying on us. Weren't they?" she put her head down deeply ashamed that their private moment had been watched. Spike took her head in his hands and pulled it to look in his eyes. They pierced through Buffy; she felt the blue orbs absorbing her sole. 

"Probably some geek who can't get his rocks off any other way pet. Don't worry." He sounded in control of the situation and Buffy let him calm her frighten thoughts away.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird? First I get that note at the diner and then, I get that horrid mutilated doll in my apartment, then there was this weird guy at The Bistro and now…" Spike cut her off

"What weird guy? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Spike began to panic; it suddenly brought him crashing to reality. His beloved Buffy, the only girl who had ever made him feel the way he felt, was being stalked. She had come to England to escape the tertiary of mankind. She had fled here and he felt he had to protect her, now she was being hunted, which although no one deserved it, Buffy defiantly didn't. She didn't need it what with Angel being a poof and her father never showing any interest in anything other than his secretary. Why would any one stalk her? 

"Well it was only today, there was this guy and he stared at me and gave me the Wiggins. He was all creepy and he wouldn't answer me until I got sarcastic. Then he grunted his order and kept watching me." Buffy confirmed Spikes worst fears and it scared him. 

"What did he look like?" 

"Umm, well, he had brown curtains, umm green eyes, he was white and had two horns!" Buffy hated the tension she was feeling, she felt like she was being interrogated by the police. So adding a bit of light humour seemed to the conversation was the right thing to do. She hated questions and she hated having to pretend she hadn't paid much notice to the strange customer. She remembered him clearer than anyone else she had served that day. His eyes were a dull green and seemed to effortlessly and lazily stared through her, his pale face and his large nose that looked like it had been broken a couple of times. His small smile that barely showed his teeth and large hands that greedily took the coffee from her small ones. After nearly thirty minutes of Spike asking pointless questions and getting angry when she couldn't answer them she had gotten fed up.

"How old do you reckon he was Buff?" she squinted her eyes and began to feel enraged.

"I dunno Will." She mimicked the shortening of her name, which had always irritated her, her voice lazy and pissed off.

"Look I'm worried that there is some one out there who wants to hurt you." Spike didn't want to scare her but she was becoming childish and it was annoying him. 

"How old do you reckon he was? Come on you must know." 

  
"Bout your age okay? Can I go now officer?" She stood up and began to walk out of the office. He grabbed at her wrist but she shook him off. She reached the lift and punched the up button. Spike reached her as the doors opened; he swung her around and kissed her softly with closed lips. 

"Look, Pet, I love you and I don't want anything hurting you, now wait here let me lock up the office and come stay the night with me? Please." His eyes were so wide and Buffy could not resist. 

"Two minutes then I'm going to my apartment. Ok?" Spike kissed her cheek and ran around locking up his office and the reception desk. Once he had finished he met Buffy who was beginning to count down from ten.

"Eight… Seven, oh you made it just in time." Spike blushed and the walked into the lift together. Once on the twelfth floor Spike let Buffy into his flat and took her keys to check on hers he didn't like the thought of her sleeping alone, he hadn't since he had known some one had got into her flat. He had had the locks changed and since slept with Buffy every night even in her apartment or his. 

Once he had checked every room twice he locked the door and walked into his flat, Buffy had on an old 'Rolling Stones' black promotional T-shirt. He remembered when Drusilla use to wear it to bed. It defiantly looked a lot better on Buffy! His thoughts making him smirk. Soon enough they were snuggled up on his sofa watching 'Coronation Street' Spike chuckled as Tracey chucked Shelly's wine in the face of some bloke trying to drug her brother's fiancé. Buffy was beginning to understand the plot and giggled along side her boyfriend. Almost lost in their own little world the fell asleep holding tightly to one another as if they were each other's lifelines. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, I'm not going to update until I get another 5 reviews at least so here's hoping you guys like the story enough! Love you all hugs and kisses Mel.xx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Lies, Cheats and Deceit

Disclaimer: Joss owns the BTVS series. I on the other hand own nothing other than the videos I brought from Amazon. Which in a sense helped his rather large fortune that he earning off his brilliant idea. That kinda puts a downer on my VHS's. 

Title: Tired Hearts

A/N: WAHOO! I got my five reviews I asked for so now I'm gonna start writing, thank you to the five who reviewed and to everyone else who didn't review and read the story! Feeling rather thankful today, don't know why! Feel like I've been excluding Xander and Faith and Ted over the last few chapters so I hope this one will make up for it! Luv you all Mel xx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Faith woke up smothered by Ted, she never kissed him, and she never slept with him or relieved him in any way. But still when she woke up she would find herself being hugged tightly, and Ted's annoying snored that sounded like little hiccups and grating sighs. Slowly she slid away from him. The last few weeks he had been really strange, always touching her then leaving in complete silence, he seemed really interested in the case of that girl that was murdered as well. Though he never showed it. He would pretend to have no emotions then when Faith went to flick the T.V he would growl. 

            Ted felt Faith move and felt he was missing his arm. She was everything to him. He couldn't believe when he had discovered she had cheated. And still she was meeting him, that black haired boy who was a cook in a diner in Purley. Oh he had followed them, watched them chat and laugh. He watch them make their way to his home, he knew what they were doing. She had stopped having sex with him long ago. Just to be with her was all he needed, but he wouldn't share her. He couldn't share her. He hated that boy using his Faith, how could he love her like Ted did. It wasn't possible. 

            Faith got dressed in the bathroom and put on her make-up she was spending the day with Xander and was pretending to go shopping with her friends. She finished her lipstick and walked downstairs. Ted was standing in his boxers, the vision nearly making Faith sick. He walked towards her with his shoulders hunched and a bend in his knee almost imitating the way they walked in western movies! It took a lot not to burst out laughing or to be sick. His soft hands began to wander over her shoulders, which were bear due to her wearing a vest top. 

"Faith, I want you, it's been so long." His voice sounded slimy and fake. 

"I'm going out, and I can't be late, I'm meeting my mates, so later yeah?" her tone brook no arguments but Ted wasn't going to back down. She had been fooling around behind his back and still she wouldn't let him have his way, but if she wouldn't let him, he would have to make her. His grip tightened on the tops of her arms and he lifted her effortlessly off of the floor. Faith felt something take over her and her usual strong self-surge away from her, she felt empty and useless. He threw her roughly over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs.

"Ted let me go please." She begged. She began pounding against his back, 

"Ted please, let me go" She began to cry feeling defenceless against him, surly he wouldn't rape her? Her mind began to go on overdrive. Ted on the other hand was becoming unbearably hard. He reached the bedroom and chucked her from his shoulder to their bed.

"Why won't you sleep with me? What have I ever done wrong huh?" The silent threat didn't go unnoticed. He began to undo his buckle and Faith saw it as a moment to escape. She lurched from the bed, and ran to the bedroom door, Ted noticed and ran after her. 

"Faith come back!" he yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Without grabbing her coat she ran from the house and from the street. She stood at the bus stop and saw Ted heading in her direction as the bus pulled in. she jumped on the bus. 

"Go, Please Go!" She yelled at the old bus driver. He began to pull off slowly and Faith sat down, she got off the bus in Purley and walked towards the Bistro.

            Xander was frying an egg for a regular. The egg had to be well done and have extra salt on. As he put the egg on the plate he thought of Faith she had been so shy on their last meeting. She was holding something back from him, but he was due to meet her on his hour lunch break. He would make her spill then! He really did love her, and she had him whipped. Tara came flying into the door and shocked Xander that he nearly dropped the breakfast on the plate. She collected her breath for a moment then looked up into Xander's face.

"Umm Xander, the- there's a G- girl outside, she's crying and wants you." Tara nervousness rubbed off onto Xander 

"Girl… what girl?" Xander was shocked, other than Faith who would be asking for him? And it couldn't be Faith; she didn't seem the sort to cry. He gave the plate to Tara and walked slowly from the kitchen.

            Sitting on the chair in Willows office was Faith, her face blotchy and red. 

"Faith baby? What's wrong?" Xander couldn't believe that face could ever be this upset. How could she be? What could make such a wonderful girl be so upset? He inched towards her. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her red lips. 

"Xander…" she paused and sniffed and then looked under heavy lids into his eyes.

"Don't say anything, let me talk when I'm finished then it's your turn. Ok?" Xander nodded and felt like his world was about to collapse, maybe she was pregnant, no she said she was on the pill. Maybe she was gay like Willow, and had only just found out. No that couldn't be it either. He stared into her eyes wondering what was going through her mind. 

"Xand, hunny. I haven't told you the complete truth. You see…" Again she sniffed and sighed, "I live with some-one, or I did. You see I moved in with Ted after a one-night stand, he became my boyfriend and it seemed right…" Sticking to his promise he kept quiet, mostly it was because he was to stunned to talk. He thought that she was with him, he made love to her and he loved her and now she was telling him she had a boyfriend! It was unbelievable, it was a joke, that's it, it was joke she was pulling, but she wasn't laughing she was crying. She still had silent tears streaming down her face.

"But it wasn't I know that, I knew it before I met you. Then I met you and my world became bright, it was a laugh again, I could enjoy myself with you. I can enjoy myself with you. Your amazing, I've never met anyone like you…" Again she began to cry this time though on Xander's shoulder. He hated her for lying to him, but the love for her overwhelmed him. 

He would forgive her anything just to stop her crying, but keeping to his promise again he stayed silent, she cried herself dry in his embrace. She didn't want to continue, she wanted to stay like this forever, in his warmth and kindness. When her sobs subsided he gently moved away and sat in the chair opposite her, he needed to know the rest. He still didn't understand why she was crying so much. He nodded his head to urge her to continue with her story.

"Ted, that's his name. He's weird always has been. But Xander believe me when I say I haven't slept with him, not while I've been with you… I didn't sleep with him before you came along so please believe me." And strangely enough he did. Xander believed her because if he didn't his whole world would collapse around him. Now he looked back he knew she hadn't he would have known surly.

"I never ever loved Ted… but you I feel something, something real, amazing and possessing. Every time I think of you I feel unstable, my stomach swells, my bits contract. Xander you do things to me that I've never felt before…" Xander was becoming quite proud that he did these things to her. He felt similar things when he thought of her. 

"I don't have a job either. Sorry but I thought you'd think I was a slacker which in a sense I am, but I'll change, I promise…" Once again she sniffed softly. "I wanted to leave Ted but I had no where to go. No money to get a place, I had nothing. So I felt I had no choice. Which was so stupid I know! But this morning…" She began to trail of into another loud burst of crying, as her head fell to reach her breasts Xander caught it and made her look up to him, he kissed her lips in a soft tender loving kiss. One that astounded her, he wanted to talk but if he reassured her he'd begin to ask her questions and he wanted her to tell her everything before he needed to ask things. She smiled softly and he smiled back.

" Ted tried to rape me this morning." The bluntness was unreal. Xander could not believe what he was hearing, his dark queen, someone tried to hurt her. It couldn't be. 

"I was coming out to meet you. I was going to walk. Then he dragged me up... Up... Upstairs and he chucked me on the bed. He kept asking why I wouldn't be with him and that's when I ran." She was in quiet hysterics now. Her eyes stung and her mouth was dry. She had finished now she didn't want to say anymore. She had told him what was important and that was as far as she was going today. It was as much as she could handle. Xander kissed her hand and everything else, when he got to her ear he whispered softly:

"I love you Faith." With that Faith's crying suddenly stopped, she turned her neck so fast it could have snapped, 

"What did you say?" she asked very quietly, so it was almost inaudible. 

"I love you." He smiled lazily and they kissed passionately. He stood up and gave her his keys to his apartment. 

"Go back to mine, get showered, I brought you a few things I thought they'd suit you, I was gonna give them to you tonight, they're under my bed. Put them on even if you hate them. Then get some sleep and then I'll get tomorrow off and we'll go shopping. And we'll get a spare key cut… if that's ok with you?" he smiled again and she threw herself onto him into a tight embrace when Xander felt himself going blue he tapped Faiths shoulder and pointed towards his mouth.

"Oxygen… kinda need it!" Faith burst into giggles and kissed him on the cheek. They said their good byes and Faith got a cab to Xander's apartment. Once in she jumped straight into the shower and washed her hair with Xander's shampoo, she felt like she was in heaven.

            Once dry she walked over to the bedroom and jumped on the bed. She switched on the telly and instantly fell asleep. When she woke up she heard the door shut and jumped. She looked at the clock and thought that Xander would be home yet. She walked to the front door and around the studio flat and saw nothing was missing. The in the kitchen on the wooden cutting board was a note. Scribbled in crimson that was still wet were the words.

"_Got one whore, where is the other?"_

Faith changed and ran back to the Bistro. By the time she was there Xander was walking out of the door. He saw her and smiled but it soon disappeared when she told him about the note.

A/N Hey write a review! Please! Please write a review. I'll be eternally grateful! Please. I want another five at least. Until then no more chappys! Love you all Mel xx


	20. A Little Get Together

Disclaimer: Bla Bla Bla, I own nothing to do with BTVS… this is completely my imagination! 

Title: Tired Hearts

A/N: 

WARNING! This chapter has some violent and disturbing parts in it. This is an R rating if you are not old enough… DO NOT READ! You have been warned. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was wrong with Xander?" Buffy asked impatiently, Spike had told her to put on her coat and then started running around like a headless chicken. Still ignoring her, he grabbed his jeans and putting them on. She walked up to him and grabbed Spikes arms. Holding them together as hard as she could she looked into his blue eyes.

"Spike, what's going on?" she stared harder and Spike caved in.

            Spike had heard Buffy every time she had asked him what Xander had wanted. He was worried for his best friend. When he had told him about the note Spike had told him to get down to The Bistro and get Tara and Willow as well. They were meeting in twenty minutes and Spike had to get together all the things that Buffy had received. When Buffy had stopped him he had no choice but to tell her, he hadn't wanted to scare her. 

"Look Xander and his new bint…" Buffy cut in 

"Xander's got a girlfriend! Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me? Who is she?" she was so excited for him. No wonder he had seemed so happy these past weeks.

"Buffy stay on track. You wanna know what's going on or not? Spikes tone surprised Buffy more than she would like to think. 

"Ok I'm listening." She slyly rolled her eyes, and her ever-growing impatient boyfriend noticed it, but he decided to ignore it. 

"Xander and his bird received a umm note…" Spike took a deep breath "it was in his place. Someone got in and put it in the kitchen. Any ways his girl ent' happy, as you could imagine, we're all gonna have a gang meeting."

"But I got a note… and that doll. Do you think it's a coincident?" it was Spikes turn to roll his eyes; his blonde girlfriend seemed to take it as an offence and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" she shouted laughing at Spikes pained expression. 

*******

            Tara was disappointed slightly. Tonight was supposed to be a very romantic evening for Willow and herself. When Xander had rung to tell them they were having a meeting and explained why a fear crawled through her. She'd have to tell them about the rat, Willow had wanted to mention it but Tara said not to bother them all with a kids prank. When they heard the knocking at the door of The Bistro, Willow went running to answer it. Xander and the girl who had been in a state earlier that that day made their way into the restaurant. Willow smiled shyly and went back to sitting with her girlfriend at table number two. She had pulled up some chairs earlier and watched as Xander pulled one out to let the new lady in his life sit down. 

"Willow, Tara… I'd like you to meet Faith." Xander's face lit up proud to be introducing her at last. In turn they shook hands and smiled. 

            Faith had been afraid when she had found the note, then Xander had came back and he had gone straight to the phone and spoken to someone called Spike. Then to these two in front of her now. He had picked up the note and put it in a plastic sandwich bag, got showered and changed then they had left, in the car they were silent, but the whole time Xander's left hand had rested on her right knee, as if to tell her everything was going to be alright. And she believed him… as long as she had him everything was going to be fine. When they pulled up outside he looked into her eyes and softly told her they had to consider all the options, which would mean he would need to tell his friends about Ted. She hated the idea of meeting his friends and for them to straight away to find out about her past. But for Xander she would face the humiliation. She'd give her own life from him.

            Spike and Buffy had turned into the street where The Bistro laid. As they parked behind Xander's Black Lexus Buffy saw someone in the corner of her eye. As she turned her face around to look out of Spikes window she saw the man wander in the other direction, his long hair swaying in his face. A shiver fell down her spine but figured it as the cold. Spike got out of the car, as did Buffy. She wasn't happy that Spike had kept all those nasty things. The note and the doll, she didn't want to see them again, but it looked as if she had no choice in the matter, who ever was watching her was watching her friends as well. They knocked on the door and waited until a red head opened the door. They stepped into the warmth and shrugged their coats of simultaneously; Spike took Buffy's and hung it on the coat pegs, along with his. They walked over to the table and another shiver past through Buffy's body.

"You cold Buffy?" Willow asked as she noticed the little waitress shiver. 

"No, someone walking over my grave I suppose." She shrugged and sat down next to Spike and Xander's girlfriend. 

"Spike, Buffy this is Faith, remember the club?" he winked above her head aimed at Spike, and received a big smile back. 

"Oh I remember. I got you two to talk! Cool I kinda set ya up!" Buffy smiled proud of her skills. 

"Hey, B" Faith smiled and shook her hand; she instantly felt a friendship develop that would take a lot to destroy. At the moment she needed as many friends as possible. 

            Buffy turned to Willow and Tara 

"When I went to talk to Faith for Xander, she thought **I **was hitting on **her**! Ha! So I was like no my mate likes you and she was like…" Buffy watched as her two bosses' faces fell and she started to backtrack.

"Not that that's bad, you know the whole liking women thing, it's just that Faith isn't my type and…" Spike put his hand around his girlfriend's mouth and smiled at the two lesbians

"Keep digging Buffy, you're nearly six feet under pet." 

With that they all burst out laughing at Buffy's long sentence.

"Cool so you two dig each other, that sounds fun! Think I'll stick with Xander though." Again the group chuckled and Faith sighed in relieve. 

"Look I got this today, Faith was asleep and the door slammed shut and woke her up. She went to the kitchen and found it on the chopping board." Slowly he slid the plastic sandwich bag across the table. They all took turns in looking at the paper.

"Ewww! It looks like someone's written in blood! That's sick!" Willow announced. She looked a Tara and slowly she nodded letting Willow tell the story about the rat they had found.

*****

"Who ever is doing this is gross! I'm mean, look at all this stuff." Faith waved her hand over the items all in plastic bags propped on the table.  

"Ok can anyone else think of any other weird things? You now phone calls, mysterious people hanging around, anything?" Xander asked holding Faiths hand. They were yet to tell the gang about Ted but they would have to soon.

"Oh shit!" Spike shouted out. "The night this all started I had a real weird phone call. Someone just breathing."

"I Remember!" Buffy shouted out "You rang back and I answered the phone." She was so proud she could remember. "Oh and don't forget that bloke outside the window when we… umm… were working on that person… who didn't pay the rent!" Buffy blushed and Spike just smirked as the group stared at them.

"And that bloke who gave you the creeps." Willow interjected. Spike then proceeded to fill everyone in on the mysterious man who just watched Buffy and then the incident that happened later that night.

            Faith coughed and all eyes turned on her. She in turn blushed and faced Xander. 

"Before she was with me Faith was going out with a bloke called Ted. She met me at a nightclub and fell for my irresistible charm!" he giggled a bit trying to lighten the mood, but failed as everyone including Faith stared awkwardly at him. He coughed loudly and continued.

"Anyway she was living with him and when I came about she had nowhere to go. So she stayed there making minimal contact with him. Anyway she told him she was leaving and in turn he tried to rape her this morning." He knew he was lying but he had to make Faith seem less guilty. Faith stared at him knowing why he had lied. She had never told Ted she was leaving him but if Xander wanted to say that then so be it. She smiled weakly when she realised everyone was staring at her. 

"Oh God! Are you ok?" Buffy asked with Willow and Tara nodding along with their friend. Faith nodded slightly.

"That's what caused the dramatics earlier. Soz bout that." 

"I think we understand now." Tara consoled. 

"Well did he know about you two?" Spike asked feeling sorry for Xander. Poor git having to find a bird you like and have a load of trouble tag along with her. Saying that, he thought. Wasn't that just what was happening with Buffy? Spike realised then, if Buffy had been in Faiths predicament he would have stood by her and loved her, Xander must be doing the exact same thing. 

"I dunno, kinda said things but their all blurs now." Faith whispered hoping not to be asked to many questions. She felt so badly about everything. She really had dented Xander. It was a massive blow finding out her life, but he had stood by and accepted it and helped. Not many would be decent enough to do that for some girl they had been sleeping with.

            But they hadn't been just sleeping with each other. On the occasions they did, they made love, when they talked they could talk for hours. She enjoyed his company and he enjoyed hers. She felt more for him than she ever had for anyone. 

*******Later******

            Buffy cuddled into Spike on he settee. They had just got back and were having a bottle of wine. Spike kissed her forehead and told her his feelings for her.

"You know I love you right?" Buffy nodded and smiled. The meeting had gone well, although nothing had came out of it they had met Faith and they had all grown together in some way. Buffy felt Spike cuddle her harder, and he began to lightly nip at her neck. The feeling over whelmed Buffy and in a few minutes she was in a passionate kiss with Spike who was on top of her, he un-buttoned her white shirt one by one to reveal her swelled breasts held in her bra. His hands slipped around bare back and he unfastened her bra in one smooth movement.

            Buffy slid his open red shirt off of his shoulders, gently she pulled at his t-shirt and slid it over his head, her bare breasts squashed against his naked front and made her gasp as he pulled away making them peel apart. Slowly he slid down her until he was sitting between her spread legs he pulled her skirt down and then her thongs, she moaned as he slipped two fingers into her moist folds. Finding it hard to control her body while feeling the orgasm coming along strong she slid his pants over his hips to his knees. He took his wet fingers out and began to massage her clit. Doing so pleased Buffy immensely and she screamed his name as she shuddered through her orgasm. Pleased with the effect this was causing her Spike didn't stop; Buffy couldn't handle the feelings and was squeezing her knees shut and pulling at his arms. With his left hand he spread her legs, kicked off his jeans and laid in-between her. He began to use his erection as an instrument to pleasure her clit; he rubbed it gently and fast. With Spikes body between her legs she could do nothing but feel the movements of his cock against her special button. Within another minute she buckled and felt another massive orgasm shoot through her body, starting at her womb through to her toes and back again to her neck where Spike was already nibbling. 

            Spike felt her buckle beneath him and began kissing and sucking her neck, he kissed her hard on the lips and received an mind blowing kiss back, he put his fingers back in the wetness and felt that she was more than ready for him, he slipped his dripping cock into her canal and felt the warmness tighten, sending his body into heaven. He pumped harder hearing rhythmic pants with every thrust. Unknown to him they were his pants as well as Buffy's. Another minute flew by and Spike struggled to with hold himself any longer as he felt himself coming dangerously close to an almighty climax, he began massaging Buffy's clit with his thumb once more. Spike slowed down to stop him coming so quickly and felt Buffy begin to tighten, he started thrusting into her long and hard and in seconds they were both moaning each others name in an orgasmic emotion.  Soon enough they were asleep cuddling each other, in one another's arms, on Buffy's sofa.

The man outside watched it all. _Stupid bleach haired moron. You know I'm watching and yet still you fuck her on the sofa in front of a window. Well your turns next and I know how to get in I've been in before. _He shrugged and quietly laughed to himself. _Talking to yourself in you head is the first sign of madness!_ He laughed again thinking about what he could do to scare Spike. Slowly as they fell asleep he walked into the distance. Tonight he was going to have fun.

*******

            Ted stared out the window, when Faith had jumped on the bus; he knew she was gone from the house. From their house, he hadn't gone to work that day, in case she returned. But she hadn't and now it was one o'clock in the morning and still she wasn't here. Now though he had lost her, and he knew he had. He had gone to far. He thought if he raped her she would be to scared to go, God he wanted her back. But tomorrow was a new day. He'd get her. He smiled as the girl on the news began her report.

"Tonight another girl has been announced, dead and brutally raped. Police report that this is a very similar attack as to Katrina Cartwreath, who was also found murdered and raped…"

The lady continued to talk about the poor unfortunate girl who had been on her way to work, and attacked. 

            Ted laughed out loud, 

"Stupid cow deserved it… stupid short skirt and stupid tanned legs…" slowly at the thought of his newest victim he began to stroke his already bulging cock. She shouldn't have ignored him when he had said hello. All he had done was asked her for the time and she had just snorted and walked away. When she was being raped over and over she kept begging for her life, she had children apparently. Well as far as Ted was concerned they were better off without that slut for a mother. She loved it really, when he had sliced open her neck he watched the blood spray out, and then he fucked the life out of her. The gurgling noises, he had liked them. She had lain there, dead, taunting him, saying he wasn't man enough to fuck her again, so he did but this time in her rear. He had really liked that. The way she was so tight and yet made no noises, none, it had been silent apart from the leaves cracking beneath his knees. The more he thought the harder he massaged his man hood. He felt the tingling begin; he began pumping harder he thought of the blood on the young blonde face then, the girls face began to change, it disfigured and became Faiths face, she glistened with sweat and blood from the deadly wound. With that he came. He let out a moan that echoed around the room. Quickly he cleaned himself up with a Kleenex. Suddenly tired he went to bed. He fell asleep still dressed and dreamt about his sick, sadistic fantasy world.

********

            The sound of scratching came from Spikes apartment door. Slowly it swung open and a man dressed in black was revealed. He put his lock picking equipment away, and made his way in. slowly he took out a knife and made his way to the sitting room. He loved the element of fear, of getting caught. Knowing that they were asleep in her front room still naked, still connected. Slowly he crept through the apartment, he took his knife to work slicing the leather sofa to pieces and then made his way to the kitchen.

            He opened the fridge and lifted up his balaclava. He took out the milk, opened it and swigged half of the carton down in two large gulps placing it back in it's original place. The silent figure moved his brown hair from his eyes and began to dip his ink less pen into red food dye. Slowly he wrote a message on the paper and slipped it onto a knob of one of the doors. Then with no regard what so ever he began to shake out all the red dye all over the immaculate kitchen. He then went to the bedroom and searched through the drawers and removed the handcuffs he had seen him use on her. 

"Spoil her will you?" he moaned. He then lay on the bed and began to roll around and sniffed, smelling their scents. Slowly he looked at the clock, which read three o'clock, he thought to himself that it would be best to leave. 

            With the cuffs in his pockets he slipped on his balaclava, and left silently. Leaving his little message for the bleach wonder.

A.N: So? What did you think? Let me know! Please… love ya xx


	21. Police, Letters And Red Dye

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I am but a poor peasant girl who writes stories to keep her brain motivated.

Title: Tired Hearts 

A/N: Hello! I'm so sorry it had taken so long to update! I have such a busy few weeks! 

Had to restock the shop so it was another week of stock checks, travelling, buying, and pricing not to mention the staying up to 3am redesigning the layout of the shop with my mum. (It's our business!)  Then my flat with my boyfriend finally came through so it's been non-stop! And my I just say I have never ever scrubbed such a disgusting bathroom clean before in my life! It took me two days of bleach, rubber gloves and elbow grease! Anyway I'm back now. A lady of property (Well renting) and with a lovely looking shop!

Well sorry anyway and I'll try and make it up and write a very good chapter… and thank-you to everyone who has offered to be my beta… but I wanna try and do this by myself. But once I've got this one finished I will defiantly be taking a beta up on their offer!

            Spike was in shock the place was a tip. His bed was all messed up his kitchen needed to be refitted as the red dye had soaked into pine cupboards. The floor was ruined and the note had shaken him more than he wanted to admit. He had stayed around Buffy's until her mother had called. They were engaging in 'Girl' talk and he had been dismissed! 

**********

            Buffy listened intensively. She couldn't believe what her mom was suggesting.

"I know schools out but…" her Mom cut her short.

"…"

"But Mom! I only have…" her mother cut in once again.

"…"

"No, Spike wouldn't mind keeping a eye…" 

"…"

"It doesn't matter what I say does it?" Buffy sighed.

"…"

"Alright, you win give me a time… uh huh. Yep. Ok I'll meet her then."

"…"

"Love you too Mom. Ok put Dawnie on."

************

            Spike read the note once again. 

"I don't understand?" he thought out loud. He looked once more onto the piece of paper that was splattered in red and wrote in jagged handwriting. 

"You've spoiled her with your ways" Spike read out loud.

"I watch you be warned." Spike began to giggle uncontrollably. The thought of someone breaking into his flat with no forced entry, of ruining his kitchen, soiling his bed and leaving him a threatening note was to handle. 

            Spike jumped a yard when he heard the phone ringing. Slowly he picked up the receiver and listened wearily. 

"Spike are you there?" Buffy's voice instantly gave him a relief. He closed his eyes and listened once again to her asking for him to answer and then realised he hadn't spoke back.

"Sorry Goldilocks." He thought he heard her cringe at his pet name for her and smiled. He wouldn't open his eyes or he would be brought back to reality. 

"Spike something's happened." Her voice carried dread and Spike began to panic he re-opened his eyes and stared at his home he gasped as he looked at his leather sofa cut to pieces. He felt like sobbing. He was still paying off for that. 

"What? What's happened?" the panic Spike was feeling was carried through his voice and through the receiver and into Buffy's ear.

            Buffy began to feel worried, what could have happened to Spike to make him so jumpy? 

"Spike what has happened?" she asked her voice dripping with concern. 

"I've umm had a little visit." He hesitated. He had to tell her he knew he did. He just didn't want to frighten her. 

"By who?" she questioned. She received no answer just an awkward silence.

"Spike who did you have a visit from?" she pressed further. 

Spike told her everything. It fell from his mouth and an amazing rate. 

            Buffy was feeling all sorts of emotions. She felt frightened, exposed, worried and anger. The 'someone' they had all taken as a joke, some kid, a part time stalker, was serious. He was out to hurt and scare her and her friends. More importantly they could get into her and Spikes homes and probably any of her friends and family. Luckily she was in England and her family was in America. She felt her heart stop and her bowels drop. She let out a rather loud sigh.

"Buffy? Buffy? What's wrong… stupid question. Listen we're OK," At the moment he thought. "Buffy speak to me."

"Dawn." She whispered.

"Dawn? Your sister? What? What has happened? Buffy I'm coming round." He slammed the phone down and ran to his girlfriends flat. The door was unlocked and he walked straight in and found her still with the receiver in one hand and her other hand across her open mouth. 

            Gently Spike took the receiver out of her hand and shifted next to her and pulled her into an embrace. Her whole body was stiff, Spike tried to calm her down with soft endearments but still she wouldn't relax. 

"Buffy talk to me." He begged. 

"D…D…Dawn." She stuttered as gentle tears began to roll down her face. 

"What's wrong with Dawn? Spike asked tenderly still holding her stiff body close to his, while he stared at the photo of the long brown haired beauty in question. 

"Come on Buffy tell me." He begged once again. Only Buffy could make him fell this concerned for anyone. She had an effect on him. If she said something it would change his whole point of view. 

"She coming." She sighed finally relaxing into the inviting hug she was in. 

"What she's coming here?" Spike asked trying to keep his concern hidden. Buffy nodded into his shoulder and cried. She sobbed for nearly thirty minutes all the time Spike holding her close and stroking her back. Telling her things would be all right. That he'd phone the police. 

"They'll sort it out Buffy, You know they will." 

Slowly Buffy started hiccupping and her tears subsided. 

"I can't stop her William. I can't, mom says she won't stop begging and in the end mom promised that in the holidays she'd let her come stay and hoped she would forget. But she didn't. And when mom tried to make an excuse why she couldn't come Dawnie went mad. She said I didn't want her and mom didn't understand. So mom gave in and I have no choice. I want her hear Spike I really do. But not now, not now with all this going on. I can't watch her all the time, and if there's a manic out there then how can I protect her?"

"We'll sort it. Remember it's not just you. There's me, Willow, Tara, Xander that newbie Faith. She'll be fine." Spike smiled and received a small one back in return. Buffy was glad of someone to be taking control of the situation. She couldn't handle this anymore, not now she wouldn't only be looking after herself.

*******

            The police ransacked the place. The dusted everything in powder and took all the notes Buffy and Spike had received. They asked for things missing and Spike told them about the handcuffs, he blushed slightly and the policewoman laughed.

"Not being funny mate but what you two get up to 'ent none of my business. Now Mr Giles has there been any other instances that we are unaware of?" She motioned towards the dining table where she pulled out a pen and paper. Spike began to tell her the notes and other disturbing things that had happened to his and Buffy's friends. 

"Now Mr Harris has received a note while his lady friend was sleeping and he was at work." She asked to check her facts.

"May I ask you the time and date this happened?" she asked politely as she looked at her note pad.

"Well?" Spike said thinking. "It was only yesterday midday, I think. Your really have to ask them."

"And Miss Faith. You say you haven't known her long."

"Well no but she's been on the scene with Xand for a while now. She left her boyfriend for him yesterday and now she's living with Xander." He stared into the pretty DI's eyes and smiled. A few months ago he would have jumped on her and she'd have loved it, but now he didn't even want to. He had Buffy and loved her. It was a very appealing thought that made him tingle all over. And what made it better was that in the short time that she had been here Buffy had fell in love with him to. She was his equal and considering she came here to escape men and their arrogant ways he was lucky he got a second glance.

"William." The policewoman asked once more. She noticed him jump. He was obviously in a deep trance. His eyes pierced into hers and she felt an urge to close them shut and kiss his soft lips. He was amazingly attractive and deserved to be bill boarded all around England. She also felt very jealous of the American girlfriend who lived opposite. He obviously dreamed about her and loved her dearly. Sadly she had a job to do and had to continue interviewing the extremely good-looking angular man. 

"Uh, yea, sorry. Went to dream world luv." He smirked and they continued talking. By the end of the interview Detective Inspector Kelly Barker had already a list of suspects. She shook Spikes had and left the flat along with her team of guys. Out side she met the other DI interviewing Miss Elizabeth Summers. 

            As the two policewomen walked down the corridor the both looked at each other.

"Go on you go first." DI Barker asked the other woman.

"1st subject has to be that Faith girl" She smiled when the other woman nodded. 

"Is rather suspicious how she turns up and they start receiving these notes." Kelly said waving the evidence folders in front of the other woman's nose.

"Then it has to be the ex-boyfriend." The two girls smiled once again as they read each other's mind. 

"Now there's a scored to settle. Your bird runs off with a chief… would kinda hurt." She winked and they began to laugh as they stepped into the lift.

            Half way down they began to chat again determine that the suspicious fellow from the café would have to be checked out and if anything else happened they'd have to stick surveillance on Buffy. She had voiced her concern on her little sister who would soon be staying for six weeks. As they walked from the lift to the front of the building Ana called them to her desk. She smiled shyly which was very unlike Anya as she handed them a letter. 

"It came yesterday, Spikes told me all about the letters and when this came I didn't have the heart t give it to him," She paused for a second and suddenly continued. 

"Not that I was with holding his post that is a crime, I was just trying to be a friend. She smiled again and turned to sort through some files that didn't need sorting.

            The two policewomen handed it to the man with the gloves on who slowly opened it. Inside the envelope was a melted chocolate cube and a piece of paper, which was blank, as the turned the sheet over the read the message written in red dye the man nearly dropped the precious piece of paper that could hold some sort of evidence. Written in unmistakably large letters was.

**_She's Mine Spike _**

**_You won't make it another Week._**


	22. Donna

Disclaimer: Yes, I know, Joss owns BTVS series, I am but a fan that watches and writes just so I can pretend in my fantasy world that I am rich and powerful and have James Marsters Working for me… yum.

Title: Tired Hearts 

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I wanted to update yesterday but the computer network was down and I wasn't able to even turn the computer on with out causing something nasty. So hey! We're up and running and I'm gonna try and make this a good 'un! 

WARNING! Some creepy horrible things go on in this chapter… So please if you're easily offended, underage or kinda squeamish you probably might wanna duck out of this one.

I been all WARNY now… so enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            "Faith, Faith!" Ted's sleeping voice cried out, the sleeping girl beside him began to shake him roughly. 

"Ted… you keep calling out." Still he didn't stir. She slapped him hard on his upper arm. 

"Ted, WAKE UP!"

            Donna had met Ted about two nights ago she had been dwelling on her slime ball of an ex boyfriend, who had cheated on her like five times! She had drunk herself into a right old state. Anyways this dark good-looking stranger offered her a drink and she ended up in bed with him. Then he asked her to come back and have dinner with him, so she had. The house was devoid of any pictures and pretty plain. But it was ok, better than her drum. Gently she shook him again.

"What? I'm fucking asleep!" Ted shouted out, his voice dripping with venom. 

"I don't care if you're asleep. A) You don't speak to me like that! B) Who is Faith?" her voice becoming quieter as her sentence continued. By the time Faith's name had fallen out from her mouth Ted was wide-awake facing her, his face a mask of anger.

            Ted looked at the naked black haired girl lying next to him, he felt a cheat. The other night in his drink muddled brain he had believed it to be a replica Faith. Now in a state of soberness and tiredness she looked like a wanna be. Suddenly he smiled his expression completely changing.

"She doesn't matter. She made my life miserable and she left. She causes me nightmares." He lied. He looked at her sweetly. She was a wildcat in bed. She liked to be manhandled and now she was going to be, she had no idea how much danger she was in.

********

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Buffy and Spike were waiting in the arrival area in Gatwick Airport. Dawn's flight has been delayed and they had to wait another hour before she was due in.

"You alright, Pet?" Spike asked truly concerned. It had been two days since they had received the last note. The police had came back to them yesterday telling them about the note they had picked up from Anya although they wouldn't tell them what it said. They told them that Faith had been a suspect but soon eliminated her from their inquiries, as she had not been on the scene when Spike first received the phone call and Buffy received her first note. Which also meant they had eliminated Ted, Faiths ex.

"Yep fine." Buffy responded. She began burrowing her head into the joining between his neck and his right shoulder. Tired of the past days she began closing her eyes. She smiled into his t-shirt when she smelt his personal smell of tobacco and musk. She truly felt that he was a part of her now; if she lost him it would be like losing a limb. It would be no worst than her head falling off. She had thought she had experienced love with Angel. But she hadn't. She never experienced the aching in the bottom of her stomach that she did when she was expecting Spike. Or of the sudden increase in the pulse of her heart when she first saw him each day. When he kissed her she felt like she wasn't touching the earth any more and it was as if she became so light she floated. His rich creamy accent drove her mad. When he whispered sweet nothings into her ears before they made love… she lost her trail of thoughts when a load of people began to walk though the open gates. Spike and Buffy simultaneously walked to the barrier to wait the newest Summers to come to England. But there was no sign, when the checked the board they realised that the plane had come from New York. As they went to sit down again Buffy exclaimed she need the toilet. And being the gentleman he was Spike accompanied her.

            They reached the Ladies toilet and the queue was at least twenty people long.

Buffy let out a tremendous sigh, which made Spike giggle like a schoolboy. She was so impatient. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the large disabled toilet. No one noticing as they were all to concerned with their own lives. Once inside Buffy began to giggle as Spike had only earlier. He locked the door and was on Buffy at once. Small sucking kisses starting at the base of her neck and working his way up. Soon he was kissing her deeply his tongue massaging her own. Slowly he undid her blouse and slid it over her smooth shoulders. Quietly she moaned while he kissed her shoulders in turn. Spike slowly undid her bra and slid it down her arms, he began kneading her breasts tenderly but the arousal was obvious as he let out a soft moan.

"I love you Buffy." He sighed.

"Umm" Was all Buffy could manage as she began undressing Spikes firm top half of his masculine body. Her hands trickled down his torso to his pants. His bulging erection obviously straining to be freed from its confinements, and who was Buffy not to agree to its silent order. Slowly she undid his belt and button fly pants, Spike feeling the release and moaning again. She slid his trousers to his ankles and Spike slowly stepped out of they. Now kneeling Buffy began to softly kiss Spikes thighs and his enlarged member. Spike felt the urge to ask, no beg Buffy to slowly suck his penis until he exploded into her mouth, but in the middle of Gatwick they didn't have much time. The excitement of getting caught was tremendous but he knew they would not. Buffy began to lick up and down his throbbing shaft and it sent shivers up his back. Quickly he removed all other items of clothing off of his goldilocks. He laid her down on the tiled flooring putting a few items of clothing beneath her to stop any friction. He slid his fingers into her moist folds and felt her body shiver. 

"Spike this is so naughty!" she whispered knowing it would turn him on just that little bit more.

            He wiggled his fingers inside her. He felt the thicker part of her inner self and began to stroke it rigorously within another minute she came and her body began to spasm. Slowly he slid into her, rocking slowly until her breathing slowed. Soon she calmed down and he began to ride her harder. Buffy's face was a mask of beauty, completely absorbed in the moment as he slid forwards and backwards. At one point he nearly completely withdrew himself and Buffy nearly cried for him to come back but before her mouth could register what her brain was telling her to say Spike drove back into her hard making her moan loudly, Spike had to cover her mouth as she reached her peak. She let out an almighty cry and in itself sent Spike over the edge. Slowly the kissed each other deeply and meaningfully. Spike slowly withdrew himself from her heat and passed her some tissue to clean herself up. As they began to dress each to shocked from the intense orgasms to talk, Spike casually looked at his watch, it was now ten past eleven and a fear over whelmed him. Buffy finished putting on her shoes and smiled shyly at Spike. His face didn't seem as it should. 

"Spike?" She whispered. "What's wrong?" she looked at him once more and her thoughts began to scare her.

"Was I that bad?" she asked scared that he might say yes.

"No, No you were great, you always are." He pulled her to him and kissed her reassuringly. 

"It's just, well… what time does your sis get in?" he asked putting on his heavy boots.

"Eleven why?" he looked at her and she knew straight away what the problem was.

            They both darted out of the disabled toilets quickly nearly knocking down people as they ran towards arrivals. Spike couldn't help but smirk. It was in his nature, and sure he felt sorry if the little bit had to wait a while but the sex he had just had with Buffy was amazing! As they reached were they had been sitting they saw the last people walk through arrivals straight off the plane from Sunnydale, America. Buffy's face fell when she couldn't see her little sister.

"Spike where is she?" she cried asking as if he would know the answer.

He shrugged his shoulders sympathetically looking at his beloved one. 

Buffy fell into a seat and spotted a blue Angel backpack. She slowly opened it and saw all of Dawns travel on possessions.  She slowly fingered the bag as one of Dawns long brown hairs fell from the material. She couldn't speak just make whining noises.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Spike asked when he heard her whimpering. He saw her softly mothering a small backpack; he knelt down and grabbed one of her hands. Slowly he stroked the back of it. 

"Let me talk to the information desk, they'll tell us where she is, they 'av cameras, duck. She'll be fine."

She nodded tears welling up in her eyes. He knew what she was thinking and he was thinking it to. What if that psycho had little Dawnie?  What if him making love to her sister had made them lose the little bit. If anything had happened it was his fault. He kissed Buffy's forehead and began to turn around to walk to the information desk, feeling completely at fault. 

"Hey Buffy!" a small voice shouted.

"Oh this must be Spike, the hot one, Wow your right. Good taste sis!" Dawn was behind Buffy now eating a chocolate bar and eyeing up Spike. 

"Dawnie! Oh my God I was so worried. Where have you been? You scared me." Buffy shouted causing both Dawn and Spike to crunch up in embarrassment at every ones stares.

"I was getting a candy bar!" Dawn reasoned. She was still blissfully unaware that her sister was being followed.

Soon apologies were exchanged, along with hugs and introductions. Spike took all of Dawns suitcases, 

"Bloody hell bit, how much clothes do you need?" Spike's usual tender creamy accent sounding strained under the heavy weight of three suitcases.

"Oh well," Dawn began, Buffy knew that a huge story was about to come their way and it would last at least until they were all in the car and buckled up tightly.

"Mom, she said I had to pack lots of jumpers because it's usually cold in August here in England, so I had to go and buy some because I didn't have many, and I know what Buffy's washing is like and I'll probably lose half of them through major shrinkage!" She nervously giggled, letting all bystanders know that she was with out a doubt under fifteen. 

"Oh and then mom said I had to bring some things over that Buffy forgot. Like umm what was it? Oh yea," again she giggled she was so excited. She hadn't seen her sister for so long, and now she had met her totally hot boyfriend, and she was in this totally cool country where they drank tea, said things in funny accent like 'bloody', she loved that word it was so beguiler. Oh and she new that the English were notorious for their swearing. She couldn't wait to go back to school when it started back up. She'd have a brand new dictionary of swear words and pronunciations. All the while she had been laughing and talking, not giving Buffy or Spike a chance to mutter a word. And she really liked that name, Spike it was so original. Slowly they were driving out of the short stay parking lot and she was still continuing.

"Oh and Mom says we have to ring when we get your place, no mater what the time. Did I tell you your apartment looks so cool? Where am I sleeping on the sofa? Oh my God I'm so excited!" 

"Noticed Pet." Spike intercepted. Again she giggled and smiled shyly at Buffy.

"Dawnie, think you could hold your tongue a sec?" Buffy teased playing meaningfully with her sister's long dark hair. They were both sitting in the back seat, two sisters reunited, a small force to be reckoned with Spike thought. In no time they arrived in Buffy's apartment. As she opened the front door Spike struggled through hallway and dumped the suitcase in sitting room. Dawn followed staring bright eyed at her new home for a couple of months. 

"Right I'll leave you two chits to it!" Spike sighed rubbing his aching back. He stumbled towards the door, moaning about suitcases and girls. Dawn giggled at his bad language and Buffy frowned slightly. Slowly she walked up to her boyfriend and turned him around before he had reached the handle. 

"Thanks for everything Will." She liked that she could call him so many names, William, Spike, Will. She knew if anyone else called him anything but Spike they'd get a very evil glance. Maybe even a few nasty comments as well. But she had the same effect on him as he had on her. She hated Goldilocks and Buff or Elizabeth. Once he had dared to call her Lizzie, purely taking the piss out of her but still he had got away with it. She truly loved him and now he had accepted her sister like his own, helped them both and smiled the whole time (Well not so much now but secretly she knew he was smiling inside somewhere.) 

He growled slightly at the sound of his shortened Christian name. Not that she could make him angry; she was too sweet and pure. Slowly he dipped down in to a light peck, knowing not to expect to big a kiss as Dawn was watching their every move. Anyhow he would ravish her later.

******

            Ted watched as the girl beneath him squirmed. Last night she confessed to him that she liked it ruff. Well at this point in time she was tied to the bed by belts, tightly wrapping her wrists and ankles to the bars. Leather cutting deeply into her. A scarf gagging her, her dark hair fanned out all around her. He had already raped her twice. She had begged for it, she kept daring him. Now though she was crying, that's why she was gagged. 

            The taste of cotton was making her hurl. This supposed talk dark handsome stranger, who had whisked her off her feet, made her get over the creep of an ex boyfriend was raping her. She was oblivious to it all. She hated the feel of him, she hurt and she was bleeding from her sex. She could feel it trickle from her slowly. Donna cried more; she tried screaming once again but her throat hurt and her eyes stung. She couldn't make a sound and the belts were so sore. She had asked Ted about Faith. He had acted all calm and had told her that it was her now not Faith. He liked her he thought he was in love with her. Donna had laughed and told him not to be daft. 

            That's when it started; he kissed her deeply and told her he wanted to try something new. She happily agreed, as far as she had been concerned this so called relationship had only been a bit of 'how's your father' anyway. She allowed him to tie her up and began to kiss her neck, then he had reached across and done her harnesses up to tight, they were cutting into her. She asked him to stop and he nodded. He had walked to the wardrobe put on a mask and then he had taken out a scarf. Donna screamed when he turned around to face her, leather hanging from his face, he looked like a girls worst ever nightmare. He tied the scarf around her and raped her. Then he had gone to the bathroom, he brought back deodorant can and stuffed it inside her with such a force she had ripped. Whilst doing it to her Ted stroked himself. Making his sleeping cock grow once more to its fat short self. Once again he raped her, growing harder and harder with each tear she cried. 

            Now he stared down on he she was wriggling her wrists trying to free herself from the restraints. He thought back to the other girls, he remembered fucking the dead mothers arse. The stench was atrocious but the relieve it had given him… he picture it and quickly undid the girl beneath him. She started to wriggle off the bed not able to use her blood soaked legs. Roughly he pulled her back towards him and punched her hard, knocking her out in one. She collapsed into a crumpled heap giving Ted enough time to run to the loft and grab his bloodstained knife. 

            While she slept Donna dreamt of a world where nobody hurt anyone, everyone was equal and there was no jealousy. Her father had never taken her virginity and her mother had never sat there and watched laughing. She hadn't been taken into a home at 14 years old and hadn't ran away when she was 15. She hadn't lived on the streets for a year or had to constantly watch over her shoulder. She enjoyed sex and didn't see it as the only way to get another person to look at you. And in her short 23 years on the earth she never experience what she actually had experienced. She never fell into the arms of a woman who made her work in a masseuse parlour. She didn't then fall into the arms of a pimp who made her sell her body in exchange for his pretend love. Then went around doing the same to all the other girls he owned. She never met Ted and wasn't lying on his bed being prepared for anal sex. Slowly she awoke finding her hands tied along with her ankles this time her face in the pillow rather than watching Ted's face as he shot his seeds into her. 

            She stirred and Ted put down his magazine. Hesitantly she turned her head to the left and she screamed when she saw the blood stained knife lying in front of her. Sadly no sound could be heard through the thick scarf gagging her. Ted positioned himself above her rear and slid his hand up her side towards the knife. Slowly he picked it up and slid it back down the pillow and across her back, the cold steel making her cry out. She began physically shaking, which excited him further. His fat manhood growing faster, he forced his fist into her bleeding opening. The discomfort was manageable but the fear made the pain excruciating. She pulled against her restraints trying to become free. Ted plunged his fat penis into her rear hole and began to laugh as she clenched around him. Now he could hear her muffled screams and loved the feeling of it. It was better than when he fucked them after they were dead. 

            Half an hour later he collapsed above her calling out Faiths name, all the way through the rape, he had been hurling abuse at his ex girlfriend. Slowly he got up and went to the bathroom. Donna in the meantime had managed to loosen on of her restraints. Her body ached he had cut into her back making deep cuts about the size of a nail. She slid her hand out of the leather belt holding her right hand to the bed. The sudden release of pressure caused her wrist to nearly give in and become unusable but she willed it to undo the other belt. She slowly knelled up and from behind her back loosened her feet restraints. As she slid her feet out of the restraints she heard the footsteps of her attacker. She picked up the knife and stumbled to behind the open bedroom door. Ted walked through dazed.

"I know you loved that. You don't have to pretend. I know you're a whore." He muttered. Unconscious of the fact there was no one on the bed. Still naked Donna quietly shuffled around the door and out to the landing. She began to creep towards the stairs.

"What the? Where have you gone Faith?" Ted questioned. Noticing the missing body from his bed. He turned around and headed as fast as he could to the landing. He smiled his little smile that he didn't flash in public when he saw her creeping down the stairs. She was just like Faith that night she had left. He had convinced himself that he had done nothing wrong. Now he had another chance to stop her leaving him. He ran and grabbed a hand full of long dark hair. He pushed the head of the girl forwards with an almighty strength. Donna screamed as she fell down the stairs crunching on the hallway carpet. She had no strength or energy. She had nothing. She let everything go, she had lost, and she admitted her defeat. She lay crumpled on the floor as she felt the first shot of pain as the knife went through her shoulder then again in her back through to her stomach. She made no noise, nothing. Slowly everything began to fade as she felt the knife enter her lose walls towards her womb, and then as everything went black her throat was slit.

            It took about four days for Ted to remove all the blood from the walls and the carpet. He had had to paint the walls a new colour in the end. He went out to his back garden and looked up to the roof window in the loft. Donna's body was in a suit bag hung from the rafters by his special cabinet. He smiled once again that evil little smile. She was fun he decided, maybe he would try that again.

A/N: Sorry if anyone found that really offensive but it's was a very important chapter. Had to get the sinister ways of Ted across. This has taken me three days to write. Please let me know if it was worth it. REVIEW! Please, I will write another as soon as I can. (Probably will be Monday.) Please let me know, and can I ask a question? When you write a review every one puts 'RNRN' please tell me what that means?

Lots of hugs and kisses Mel. xxx xxx xxx


	23. Followed

Disclaimer: BTVS is nothing to do with me, sadly! It is due to this fact that I am in a hospital dreaming of the day when I went to a big T.V company in America and told them of my wonderful new Idea of a girl who saves the world over and over from evil vampires and demons.

Title: Tired Hearts

A/N: Hello! I have some lovely words of encouragement from the few who reviewed! They made me smile so thank-you. Have fun reading! 

            "Buffy wake up!" Dawn shouted for the fourth time. Her sister had always been imposable to wake up. It as one of her sister's qualities that dawn hadn't developed. She whined into Buffy's ear once again and slowly her sister began to stir. 

"I'm up!" she moaned. Slowly she opened her eyes and felt the sore burning of light on her pupils. She rubbed them and opened them once again. 

"What time is it?" Buffy squeaked, her voice gravely from a deep sleep.

 "It's ten and I didn't know what time you had work. Can I come and see what your works like and meet your friends?" It was obvious to Buffy that Dawn had been awake a lot longer than she had. She was energetic and loud. Buffy nodded her head in the pillow and began to roll back to the warm side of the bed. 

            A couple of hours later, Buffy had been nagged out of bed, into the shower and was being asked to cook a traditional English breakfast that Dawn had heard about. There was a knock on the door followed by a loud 

"Bloody Hell!" Dawn beamed as she recognised Spikes English crisp accent. She opened the door and politely let him into the clean flat. Spike scowled at his wrist, he had slept on it funny (Probably because he hadn't had it around Buffy.) and now it throbbed. Stupidly in his ignorant mind he had used it to knock on the hard wooden fire door and caused it to sting harder.

"Hey Spike! I was just asking Buffy to cook me a English breakfast." She smiled shyly and walked back to the kitchen and Spike followed obediently. He walked up to Buffy who was wearing her hair up in a bun and a small black skirt knee high Swede boots and a casual sweater. Once again she looked stunning. His arousal growing at an extreme rate caused him to look away. He tried to picture off putting images like footballers, boys swimming, cricket and his dad. As quickly it came his arousal disappeared. Dawn looked at him quizzically. 

"I wouldn't trust your sisters cooking, bit. Come on I'll take you out for the day. As long as it's alright with your big sis." Buffy shot him a look that could kill at the mention of her bad cooking. But was thankful that she wouldn't have to take an excited Dawn to work. Xander, Willow and Tara were wonderful people and brilliant bosses but she didn't feel she had the right to take her younger sister to work. She happily agreed to Spike taking Dawn out for the day, it would give them a chance to get to know one another and Buffy knew they were going to be two peas in a pod. 

******

Two hours later Spike and Dawn were sitting in a quiet café on the corner of the apartment block. She was still amazed at the difference in climate. It was so cold compared to Sunnydale. Although the weather there was never reliable, she remembered only a few weeks ago she woke up freezing her mom had told her to wear a jumper. But after a few lessons it was into the 30 degrees area. She had to run home and change into a tank top and a skirt. Now though there was no worry of a change in climate. It was suppose to be the summer and yet it was barely 10 degrees. Apparently a heat wave was coming England's way and London was going to feel the strength of it, or so said the blonde lady on GMTV this morning.

            Spike had ordered Dawn and himself an all day breakfast, they sat chatting about life, nothing overly exciting and yet this one conversation would bind they're friendship forever. Dawn was already missing friends and her mom but still she was enjoying the company of Spike and Buffy. She had missed her sister dreadfully while she was in England. But now Dawn was here she could tell Buffy was happy, and that she wouldn't be coming back to America for a long while. They're breakfast's came and was put in front of them by a young blonde haired lady. 

"Spiky?" she asked in a whining tone. 

"Harmony." Spike nodded politely but rolled his eyes at Dawn, who found it very hard to suppress the giggle waiting to erupt. 

"Spiky, why didn't you call?" she whined once again. 

            It had been a year since Harmony had happened. She was the lonely girl at the bar. She had looked so good and accepted his rough sex in return for a moment of love. She had been devastated when his girlfriend had caught them in the act. Not because they were caught but because that meant he was taken. She had been watching him the past couple of months. He usually came in for his morning coffee and when she found out she applied for a job. Now she was only moments away from his flat and maybe if she played her cards right she be invited up. He had been so amazing, it was the best sex she had ever had, and it had only lasted a few minutes but still he was a fine quality man. She had never wanted another once she had been with him; they all seemed so second rate. 

            Spike on the other hand was quietly panicking. When she had whined his name flash backs had came hurling towards him at full force. He forgot everyone in the café, including Dawn. He felt awful now, Harmony had been a one-night stand. She had been the worst one-night stand but now he wondered quietly if she had actually been his savour. Because of his and her antics that night he felt his first love was in a mental hospital. And yet he was so thankful, if Harmony had been so easy than him and Drusilla could have still been together and that would mean that he and Buffy would not be an item. The thought made his heart ache for her. He didn't love Drusilla any longer, the day he met Buffy was the day that he decided, that she was all that mattered. He smiled a triumph smile at the blonde bimbo waitress. She whined continuously through the one night they were together. About her life, men, how nobody took her seriously. He remembered pretending to pity her and pat her on the back just to get his leg over. 

"Because I had a rough patch." Spike smirked and looked over at the little Summers, who was ignoring the conversation taking place and eating her breakfast greedily. Spike felt her pull at his heartstrings like only a child could. She was so young and naïve, and he would protect her. Before he had left Buffy's flat with the youngest Summers Buffy had agreed for Spike to treat Dawn to whatever she wanted but to tell her about the stalker. She had to know to be safe. Buffy didn't want making friends and then sneaking out to see them fully unaware of the psycho following her minders. Buffy wasn't stupid no matter what Buffy said, Dawn was going to go out if she wanted to, but maybe this way if she had friends they could come round to hers or Spike's not wonder the streets of London. Spike completely agreed and had never heard something so responsibly fall from Buffy's soft lips before. 

"But Spiky we had such a wonderful night." She continued her voice high and slow. Winking at the end of her sentence. Dawn by this time stopped eating her sausage. The waitress had been here longer that she should have been. She looked towards Spike a smiled as if to ask if he needed some help getting rid of the whining waitress. 

"Look Harm. I'm sorry but that night was a complete one off. Drusilla's off the scene and this little one's…" he nodded his head toward a now completely intrigued Dawn " Big sister. We're very happy, so it was nice seeing you again but me and the bit have a little catching up to do ourselves." He winked and turned to start eating his breakfast.  Harmony stood there for a minute mouth wide open listening to the two in front of her talk as if she wasn't there, slowly she turned around and walked to the back of the café. Her work mate Trish followed her witnessing the whole thing.

"Barstard." She said as she followed her into the cellar and to the little office to the right of the stairs. Harmony fell rather unladylike into the chair and began to sob. Trish hugged her close and picked up Julies fags, she sparked to down and popped her plump rear end onto the table facing her crying work mate, and she was very like a daughter to her. Harmony explained how Spike was the love of her live, how he had shared a very intermit night together and how he left her for his girlfriend. Of course Harmony made Spike out to be the wrong part in everything. She made him sound a user and cheat, which even now if anyone asked Spike up front he would admit but Harmony made the night out to be something that it wasn't. Trish was very upset for her mate, once again she hugged the young girl who was over half her age close to her. 

Spike paid the bill and left the café with Dawn, he didn't notice the man at the back at the bar. He didn't notice the evil glare he was receiving from the plump lady behind the counter. The two friends caught the train to Trafalgar Square; they ate ice cream and went shopping around London. When their arms could no longer carry any more bags Spike waved down a black cab. Once inside Spike told the driver their destination, all the way back Spike and Dawn laughed about the funny people and funny shops they had seen. 

Spike paid the cabbie and they walked back to Spikes apartment. As he opened the door Spike had a flash back of when he had opened it to find his flat trashed. Since then he had had the place redone. Especially as Dawn was coming, he didn't want to scare her too much. Dawn dumped the bags by the front door along with Spikes and followed him into the front room. 

"We'll go get Buffy later, bit." Spike sighed as he collapsed into his comfy new sofa. Dawn jumped in excitement and made Spike wonder how after the exhausting day they had had, how she was she able to jump about. He wasn't old but there had to be some unwritten rule that stated the minute you past sixteen you became able lose energy.

"Dawn sit down pet, I need to talk to you." He asked calmly. Dawn who had been skipping around suddenly stopped what she was doing and dropped into the seat next to Spike. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and tried to smile but found it hard when he was frowning. She began to feel the icy fingers of fear crawl up her back. She continued to look at him, while tears formed in her hazel eyes. Spike saw them and one trickled down her pretty face he gently cupped her cheeks and wiped the salty water away.

"Don't cry bit. It's just me and your sister…" He began, 

"Oh my god, you've broken up. Why? Oh Spike. I'm so sorry." Se interrupted, she began to cry heavier.

"No you silly bint!" Spike shrieked. It was nice to know that the little one didn't want him and big sis broken up though. 

"B-b-but y-you s-said…" Dawn stuttered breathing heavily.

"No I never you sill mare!" he started laughing and Dawn eventually joined in shyly.

"Enough with the silly."  She laughed trying to imitate Spikes English accent on the 'Silly'.

"Buffy and I need to tell you something…" Dawn tried to cut in again but Spike cut her off by putting his hand over her nearly opened mouth.

"God women!" Spike shouted. "Let me speak okay?" he looked down on her and she nodded. 

"Since Buffy started working in the diner." Spike started trying to keep his voice steady so not to shock the little bit too much. 

"There's been someone following us." He ended. Quick and simple he thought. But Dawn had other ideas.

"What do you mean she's being followed?" Dawn asked trying to keep her temper down. 

"Dawn listen. We just want you to know Buffy's being stalked. The police are in on it. But you have to be careful. We don't want you to stop going out, we don't want you to not make friends and hang out wiv 'em. Just be wary, K?" His words were said gently but they still frightened Dawn more than she liked. 

"But you've been O.K right?" She asked wondering if it was just Buffy this person was after or Spike as well.

"We all have, me first then Buffy, next it was Willow and Tara, then Xander and Dawn. But they're all directed at Buffy it seems." Spike was pondering at the same time as explaining.

"What so you got a…?" Dawn gestured with her hands as if to get him to tell her. 

"First I got a phone call, just breathing 'nout much. Then Buffy got a box of chocolates and a note saying 'Soon'. Then there was the dead Barbie in the sink…" 

"Dead Barbie? What dead Barbie?" Dawn questioned feeling fear once again. 

"Well it seems Buffy lost her spare key…" He lied  "and this weirdo just happened to find it. Then one night she went to the bathroom and we found a dead Barbie." He was trying to lighten the mood but he found it hard to.

"But don't worry we had the locks changed." She smiled in relief. 

"But is that it? No more scary nasty things?" Dawn asked quietly scared that there might be.

"Well, actually…" Spike started. "Then Tara and Willow got a dead rat delivered to them but that doesn't seem to be this guys way. We think that might have been from an ex employee who has a grudge against lesbians."

"WHAT!" Dawn screamed. "Buffy never told me they were into each other. How cool I always thought lesbians were romantic." She smiled dreamily.

"Well they're not. I mean Willow and Tara are but you are non-lesbiany 'k?" he smiled realizing he was sounding like Buffy a little.

"Well did anything else happen?" Dawn asked calming to the idea of the stalker.

"Umm, then there was a bloke who gave Buffy the shudders. Then some one was watching us while we were umm I mean we were working downstairs." He blushed slightly and Dawn giggled at the sight of Spike not thinking that Dawn hadn't really had sex. 

"Then Faith and Xander got a note suggesting nasty things about Buffy and Faith." He smirked knowing that when he was her age he would of hated not being told all the truth but he didn't want to upset Buffy she was what really mattered to him, but in the same amount of time as he sister Dawn was becoming ever so important to him.

"Then a things started becoming nasty, he was obviously watching us. So we just wanna keep you safe. So what we say goes ok?" Spike sounded serious and Dawn agreed, deep down she wanted to go home and take Buffy and Spike with her but she knew that was impossible. They both loved England now, Buffy had made it her home, and if Spike wouldn't go then neither would she. 

******

He'd watched them all day, following them while Spike looked after her little sister. But what the waitress had said was interesting. Spike had had others and his mother said that he had cheated on his then girlfriend Drusilla for Harmony. His mother had tried to get them together saying she loved Harmony and wanted him to make her part of their happy family. But he knew she just wanted a Daughter, but she would love Buffy more than anyone. She didn't whine, or become a cheap shag for anyone. He wished he could have taken her virginity, he would have loved that, but she had to experiment. She had to be at her best, he wondered how he would have made his threat fall through, how he wouldn't make them last but now he new how… he silently thanked his mother. 

*****

            Buffy sighed as she cleaned the last empty table, Spike and Dawn walked through the soon to be locked door. 

"Hey Dawnie, how was your day?" Buffy ask truly interested. Dawn told her all about the breakfast, about the shopping and sight seeing. She had a blast and apparently Buffy had load of surprises. Buffy gleamed from ear to ear. Soon the whole gang got introduced to the younger Summers. They all got on well especially Willow, Tara and Dawn. They seemed to be some secret friendship forming, which Buffy thought would come in handy for when she needed a night in with Spike. Soon they left the diner and were heading home. 

A/N: What do you think? Please review, tell me everything that you love/hate anything, Oh and can some one please tell me what 'RNRNRN' means? I'm really confused. Thanks 

Mel xxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Be Mine

Disclaimer: That's just brilliant! Absolutely sodding wonderful, I've just got off of the phone to my lawyer, apparently I Melanie Thomas own NOTHING to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer. So I have no rights to any of the profits and I'm not legally allowed to use any of Joss's character's without writing a disclaimer. So here Joss, Here's your goddamning Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! (Rant now over) 

Title: Tired Hearts 

A/N: I've got lots to say so skip this if you don't want to be bored! I'm really sorry it's been ages since I've updated! Last Sunday (17th August) was my 18th birthday! Which is great I went to London where my bested uncles in the whole entire world throw me this huge house party… home made Vodka jelly is the last thing I can remember, then Sunday back in the midlands my mum, dad and me threw this huge barbeque where like 50 people turned up from 2pm-2am so Monday I only worked half a day (afternoon). 

Then Tuesday to Friday I was organising a massive sale in the shop, which meant new window display, computer technology to be discovered and used and the good ol' sale tickets that manually had to be written out for over 300 different items of clothes. Then Nathan's (my lush boyfriend) sister was coming over from Australia where she lives so flat had to be completely spotless! So Monday was bank holiday and fish had to be transported from my mums to my flat. And Nathan's other sister is throwing a barbeque tonight. So I'm at work and I'm going to try so hard to give you a good chapter worth the wait… might be short but I'll try!

Oh and can I just say I haven't seen Buffy season seven part two, so when people (not mentioning names) put how it ends in their summaries it really annoys me, hope you all agree. Love you all Mel xx

          Dawn was asleep in the pull out sofa in the front room Spike and Buffy were in the bedroom with a glass of wine each. It was reaching one am but neither seemed to care. Buffy slowly sipped her Rosa wine which she had decide was her favourite kind, white and red weren't as sweet. Spike didn't really like white or red either so it seemed a good compromise. They could hear Dawns soft snoring and it reminded them both of how thin the inside wall were. They wanted to go to Spikes and have their wicked way with each other but with the fear of somebody coming in while they were preoccupied scared them both. 

          Softly Spike took Buffy's free hand and kissed it longingly. The moisture of his lips shocked Buffy's skin and caused Goosebumps to appear all over her skin. She blinked heavily slowly opening her eyes to look directly into Spikes. The piercing blue shocked her as they came closer. He kissed her slightly parted lips with his closed. It was a light yet long lingering kiss that left them both aching for more. Buffy found it hard to control her emotions. She ducked her head so she could kiss his neck, her hands shaking slightly and the wine glass physically moving with her. Spike gently removed it from her soft grasp and put it on the bedside cabinet along with his. When free his right hand immediately entangled with her blonde hair freely flowing through it. Buffy reacted similarly bringing her left hand to his cheekbones, stroking them softly with her fingers. Finally after what seemed to be an age to Buffy, Spike kissed her passionately. Their tongues swept across each other's and they moaned when they broke away due to lack of oxygen. Spike's smirked played across his features as he stared into the now green eyes. They seemed to change depending on her mood or the light. His hands wandered knowingly across her body. He reached her stomach and Buffy flinched as he stroked tenderly. The past moment had been so touching and soft but the second Spike came in contact with her stomach she pushed him away. 

"Spike, we can't do anything." She whispered afraid of Dawn hearing, partly ashamed of the lie she was about to tell, she didn't want to scare Spike, she was frightened herself and in her confusion she didn't want to bring Spike into it. 

          Buffy was on the pill had been while she was in America, her and a woman's monthly friend were more like enemy's. The doctor suggested that she took the pill to keep them in check. But she was supposed to have been visited a week ago and still she waited. When Spike caressed her stomach she couldn't help but feel for a second an over whelming sense of love and understanding. It was as if he knew, because in the back of her mind she knew it was true. She was pregnant, with Spike's child. And she was so happy. But usually when something resulted in a good feeling they went crashing down to ground at a head-breaking rate. She had proof. Angel, she was so happy and then he showed his true colours. He tried to rape her; he cheated on her and took a lot of respect away from her. Spike had rebuilt that; she trusted him and yet dared not let him know. She had a pregnancy test in the kitchen that she was going to use to confirm her feelings. She couldn't tell him until she was 100% sure herself. 

"Buffy?" Spike asked again. This time she seemed to register him in her thoughts and smiled at him turning her head on the side as if to ask him what was wrong.

          Spike had become confused he had caressed her stomach for a second, and she had pushed him away. It was obviously her period but she had never pushed him away before. She used to pull him towards her and let him take her. Drusilla had use to have awful periods, for a week she'd howl he wasn't allowed near her and she'd slap him if he touched her, but Buffy was soft, she never let them become an excuse. For that reason he respected her. But for that brief moment she had snapped and then gone silent, for a minute he had tried to contact her, talk to her and yet she wouldn't respond. She just sat watching herself twiddle her thumbs while she sat crossed legged. 

"You alright luv?" Spike asked truly concerned, she nodded and smiled she looked once again at her hands and quietly asked him to leave.

"What?" Spike asked hearing her but not believing it. 

"Buffy what have I done wrong?" he asked really confused now, he thought his earlier actions over in his head once again and still found no wrong in them. Buffy looked at him his eyes now an ice blue.

"I just don't feel well, and umm I want a bit of piece." She tried to smile but found it hard.  She didn't want to kick Spike out but it would make it better in the long run.

"S'pose I'll be going then," he picked up his shoes and began putting them on. Buffy saw him to the front door and heard him mutter, "Don't wanna stay where I ent wanted." By this time he had reached his door and was fumbling with his keys.

"Spike it's not like that…" she was interrupted by his door slamming behind him. 

          Feeling tired and hurt by her own actions she slipped quietly to the kitchen where she took the hidden pregnancy test and placed it on the side. The argument with Spike had made her bladder fill and as she read the instructions she began to sob. She wanted Spike here with her, pacing, as she knew he would be. But she couldn't go now it was all her fault. She had been stubborn, made him leave. She heard the letter box flutter as someone put something through it. Her mind started to panic and she ran to the door and opened it to see who would be delivering a note at this time at night. As she looked down the empty corridor she let out a sigh. Deep down she knew who it would be. She wanted to open the letter and read the nasty comment she knew would be in there but she hadn't the strength. Now she had an excuse so closing the door she banged on Spike's. He opened it almost immediately and saw her with a frown cursing her pretty face. _That's it _he thought _she's come to tell me it's over. Return my stuff and kick me while she does it. _ But instead she cried. A small hiccup came to her lips and Spike hugged her to him. She told him about the new letter she was yet to open her face looking tired and angry. She told him she was yet to open it and before she invited him over they were already in her flat. 

"I'll make us some coffees go to the bedroom and I'll meet you in there." He said in a sturdy English voice. 

          Buffy was glad for him to take control. Then it hit her, she remembered that she'd left the pregnancy test in all it's glory in the kitchen, she ran to stop Spike but when she got to the kitchen the kettle was boiling and Spike was holding the pregnancy test in his hands. He looked into her eyes, put down the test and walked to the kettle where he poured to coffees. He reached into the cabinet where Buffy kept all her liquor and took out some brandy, which he poured generously into his coffee. 

"Think we need to talk." He said handing her the two coffees. Buffy knew she was to take them to the bedroom, and she did exactly that. Spike picked up the pregnancy test and the letter and followed her. He sat on the bed and blew into his coffee, which Buffy had put on his side. He chuckled at the thought that they had sides to the bed. 

"What you laughing at?" Buffy asked nervously. She scolded herself for leaving it out. She shouldn't have bothered Spike. 

"Nothing. Now spill." He said waving the test box in his left hand. Gently he placed it onto the bed and took a gulp of the burning brandy/coffee mix. 

"Well its quite obvious." She snapped. _Defend yourself _she thought. 

"Well are you?" he asked a slight glimmering to his eyes. The thought of Buffy holding their child in her arms floated into his mind. It was one of the happiest thoughts he had ever had. And he gave in away by the smile hat played on his pale lips. 

"I don't know… well that's what that's for." She gestured towards the box. 

"Well we've got two choices… Pregnancy test now letter later, or letter now pregnancy test later. It's up to you." He said praying she'd choose the first option. 

"Well we know that will be nasty. Either way this could be quite pleasant."  Slowly she picked up the testing kit and walked towards the bathroom, Spike practically on her heels. 

"Wait here." She said as she closed the bathroom door in his face. 

          Five minutes later Buffy and Spike were perched on the bath Spike holding the pregnancy tester in his hands waiting for it to change.

"Right, luv, one line means?" 

"Negative." 

"Yep, and two lines means…"

"Positive." 

"Ok. Umm well," he threw the tester into the sink and took Buffy into his arms and spun the featherweight girl around. Slowly he put it down and smiled as he kissed Buffy passionately on the mouth. 

"Two lines." He said breathlessly.  Buffy ran to the sink and looked into the bowl. Staring back at her were two bright blue lines. A small smile crossed her pink lips and she put a trembling hand over her mouth. She had never thought of having children, but now she was pregnant and she had never been happier before in her whole life. Spike was also ecstatic gently he gathered her into his arms and gently stroked her belly, his life was growing inside her, there would soon be a small new person running around this earth and they had preformed this miracle. Spike spun her around and looked into the eyes of his Childs mother and kissed her, for this reason alone he pushed his love for her up another 10 notches. She was beautiful and when she began to grow she would be even more beautiful. 

*****

          Buffy woke up and found her lover wrapped around her purring in his sleep and stroking her stomach. Last night they had been so happy they never opened the letter. She looked at the clock and heard a noise coming from the sitting room. She wriggled herself from Spike's vice like grip and walked quietly from the room to the sitting room. Dawn was up watching cartoons on the telly and holding a bowl full of fruit loops. As she shovelled another large spoonful into her mouth Buffy sat next to her. 

"Whatcha doing?" Buffy asked rather child like. 

"Nothing." Dawn replied. "Buffy have you got work today?" Buffy nodded becoming engrossed in the cartoon, 

"Do you think if I ask really nicely, that Willow and Tara will give me a 

Job? Then I can do my own thing, but not without yours and Spike permission. Obviously."

"Obviously," Buffy mimicked. "Well you can ask but I don't know if Willow and Tara can. Ok?" she said aware that Dawn's smiled had doubled. 

********

Getting ready for work was nice when Buffy knew her two favourite people were coming with her, Spike was up washed and change. Buffy saw the letter on her bed stand and stroke her stomach. 

"Look what Daddy forgot honey." She giggled, now she could get away with talking to herself, and not be called crazy. They were going to tell Dawn in a minute and butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. Once her hair was in place she finally graced Dawn and Spike with her presence in the front room. Dawn was chattering away about something or other and Spike was graciously listening. Buffy coughed causing a flash of worry to take over Spikes face, and Dawn to shut up instantly.

********

Dawn squealed. The sound was so loud that Spike had to cover his ears.

"Oh my god! Oh my God! Congratulations. I mean… I'm going to be an auntie! And moms gonna be… have you told mom? Oh my God!"

"Yes bit you will be an auntie, yes your mums gonna be a grandma and no we ain't told her yet let alone anyone else so don't spoil the surprise." Spike Said, a grin playing his lips, Dawn had certainly taken it well. She was practically doing back flips! Dawn started running about and giggling unable to contain her excitement. 

          The doorbell took them by surprise Buffy ran to get it while Spike told Dawn the importance of keeping stum. Xander was standing behind the door his hand in his hair. He looked slightly tired and smiled as Buffy opened the door. 

"Hey Buffster," Xander grinned. "Umm thought that Spike might need to get some work done so I thought I'd take Dawn out to the cinemas and then she can come to the diner later when my shift starts." He grinned again causing Buffy's emotional heart to drop. 

"Arrrr. Xander you're so sweet, come in, please, sorry it's a bit of a mess." Xander just smiled as he followed Buffy through the tidy hallway. 

*******

Within minutes Dawn and Xander had left the Flat and Spike and Buffy were left on their own. Buffy looked at the sofa arm and noticed the un-read letter. She picked it up and opened it sliding the cheap paper from its envelope. Slowly she read the message each word sinking deeper and deeper beneath her Skin. She stalked to the kitchen slamming the door behind her. Spike was elbow high in washing up.

"Who's Harmony?" She shouted. 

Spike pulled his hands free from the water and dried them on the tea towel, 

"What?" Spike quizzed.

"Harmony, Drusilla, a pub… I know Spike. Thanks to my stalker, I know. Shame you couldn't tell me yourself."

"Buffy what?" Spike asked confused he ripped the letter from her hand. He opened the flimsy paper and stared at the red writing.

****

****

**_Ask him… Ask him bout harmony._**

**_Drusilla, he loved her more than he does you, _**

**_His dark princess she was._**

**_Went put cheated on her,_**

**_All the time, Harmony. _**

**_Dawn's met her… he introduced your sister _**

**_To his bit on the side. _**

****

****

**_Ask her, Bout the waitress on George st_**

****

**_She met her. _**

****

**_Told you, he's no good Buffy_**

****

**_You're worth 10 of him._**

****

**_Be mine. _**

****

****

          Spike stared bemused. He'd watched him, and the little bit. The Wanker was as good as dead.

"Buffy I can explain." 

But it was too late Buffy had stormed from the flat and left Spike by himself. There was no point following her. She wouldn't listen. Anyway she had to come home. She just had to.

He left the flat his mind a colourful rainbow of words and things he would do if he got to this stalker before Buffy or the police.

A/N: I've got square eyes! Everything's blurry I've been working that hard for you! Now be lovely and review… go on… Please… I'll love you forever.


	25. Evolution Part Two

**_Disclaimer:_** "hello? Hello?" Mel puts the phone down for the fifth time. She had been getting pranks all day. She walked to her kitchen turning the oven up to 200 degrees, the phone rings again. "For gods sake." She shouts. She walks to her front room and answers the phone once again. "What?" she shouts, again the phone goes dead. Finally she decides to do a 1471, the number she was given by the automatic machine shocked her down to the core. Slowly she reaches her shaking hand to her mouth as she utters his name… "JOSS" she ran frantically outside into the darkness scared to hear from him again, her boyfriend finally turns up from his late shift and stares at his plum and blonde streaked girlfriend. She's shaking, he holds her to him, asking her what's wrong, all she can say is "He owns them. He owns them all."

**_Title:_** Tired Hearts

**_A/N:_** Loads of people were worried about the outcome of the arguments between Buffy and Spike. Well this is a spuffy style story; so you'll just have to wait for more. Also I'd like to wish Buffy congratulations on her pregnancy. This story is taking me over… at the start of the chapter I'm like this will happen and then by the time it finished something happens that I didn't plan. Ideas pop up as I write, so hopefully loose ends should begin to be tied up and soon **_tired hearts_** will be complete. I have a thousand ideas begging to be written down, but I don't want to be confused… one at a time.

Love you all. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Buffy was out of the apartment block fast. She couldn't stay there. Never before had she been so thankful of fire stairs. Spike had cheated on his first love that was obvious, but that he had introduced Dawn to the ho was just astounding. She had never been so upset before. _Liar _her mind corrected her. _Angel was worst. _She had to agree. But this was a different anger. Angel had scared her, made her fear for her life and made her lose something inside herself. But Spike had lied to her. _He never lied', _her mind sounded_. How can he lie if he doesn't tell you something? _Her mind contradicted. 

"Fine then!" she muttered as she walked down the street, against the flow of people. _He hid something from me. An important thing! He should have told me not some freak, following me for kicks. _ Without thinking she walked into the café on George Street. She had to meet Harmony. She had to see the attraction, she was unsure if the affair was still continuing. Buffy the new Drusilla, the new number one and Harmony still the bit on the side. She sighed as she sat in an empty booth. A television was blearing MTV in the corner of the room. She watched it half heartily as she felt a presence shadow over her. 

"Hi!" A cheery voice welcomed Buffy. 

"Can I take your order?" Buffy looked up to a pretty blonde, her voice happy but it held a tinge of whining in it. She read the girls name badge and felt the fingers of fear run over her. She instinctively held her pregnant stomach. Harmony was without a doubt the model dumb blonde. She was working in a 'Little Chef'; her hair was tied up with tendrils hanging down, and her eyes were sparkling. She smiled her teeth prefect, and her nails were long and pretty. Buffy breathed deeply. 

"Toast and a tea please." She bit down on her bottom lip. Spike had her drinking tea. She had never drunk it before she met him. He had changed her in so many ways. And if everything was true then at least she had experience love and had made a child with him, she could never hate him because of them alone. 

Harmony stared at the American. She seemed upset although there were no tearstains on her pretty cheeks. She became immediately jealous of the blonde beauty. She huffed off intent of not giving her enough butter for her toast so she would have to scrap out the last little bits. Little things pleased her, though inside she would never be happy, she was too shallow to ever be complete. 

Buffy wondered about everything, as she sat in the small café. All of the things she had and hadn't done in her life, she was now pregnant and she hadn't been to Paris, she hadn't been to Disneyland, but then again she could do that when her son or daughter wanted to go, she couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. She was amazed that her body would undertake changes and then she would have brought a new life into the world. A child that would be loved and cherished in England and the States. Mr. Giles would be a grandpa, and her mother would be a grandma, Dawnie would be a wonderful Auntie and if Buffy had her way she wanted Willow and Tara as Godmothers and Xander the Godfather, she could imagine the jokes he would tell when she asked him. But it was Spike's choice as well, and she knew he would want his school friends in on his child. He would want the child to become a major part of their lives. Buffy couldn't stay angry with him inside her heart. He had given her so much, helped her through so many things, and shown her the wonders of the world, as they now knew it. And she had flipped at him because her had kept something from her that he probably knew she wouldn't accept. She cursed herself more, he had done so much for her and she could only shout of him. 

Harmony interrupted her train of thoughts with her toast and her tea. 

"Hi, umm Harmony," Buffy began, she stared into the bimbos eyes suddenly becoming very aware of her nasty streak the bleached blonde English girl kept beneath them. 

"Ur Hi." Harmony said before beginning to turn. Buffy reached out and grabbed her shoulder, Trish watching from afar ready to pounce on the pretty blonde talking to her should-be-daughter. 

"Look could I talk to you?" Buffy asked her voice sounding surprisingly strong considering inside she was afraid. Harmony sat as instructed and waited patently for further words to fall from the Americans mouth. 

"Um, well, this will sound really stupid." Buffy began feeling as if she was back stepping the awaiting question.

"Look honey if you want advice, go see someone who gives it as a profession, I ent a shrink." Harmony stared feeling she had gained the upper hand. 

"Umm, do you know William Giles?" Buffy asked afraid of the answer. 

"No don't think so." She sighed this was some sort of interrogation then she'd leave. 

"Oh alright, umm it doesn't … Wait! Do you know Spike?" she asked regretting it the minute his nick-name fell from her own lips, Harmony's eyes lit up, she physically shone, then it all disappeared. 

"Yes, I know him, a while ago we had a thing, but he ran back to his girlfriend when she caught us at it in the pub." She smiled wider.

"But he came in yesterday with his new girlfriends little sis. Seems she's his everything, I asked him for another chance and he shot me down, but she'll disappear soon enough and he'll come back, you know he said I was special. Told me he liked me a lot you no, but then the back haired gal broke it all off." She smiled remembering that night in the pub, remembering his blue eyes that turned grey by the end of the night. She remembered his soft lips that she never got to kiss. He had just taken her raw, but it was the best she had ever experienced. 

          Buffy watched as the girl reminisced of her one night with Spike. She was so happy that it had only been a fling. One silly night in a pub, that had broken off his relationship with this Drusilla but still she couldn't believe the way she had found out, by the one guy, who she didn't know, by the guy who followed her and threatened her and her friends. 

****2 hours later****

          Buffy worked hard, the Bistro was busy and it just took her mind off the days events, she wanted to go away and have another quiet moment. Harmony never discovered that Buffy was Spikes girlfriend and Buffy thought that worked out best, she obviously didn't realise that Spike had used her, and when she saw him, they needed to talk. Things were beginning to make sense but she was still upset. Dawn had popped in before Xander had to start work. She had had a blast at the cinema and Buffy had asked Xander to take her home to Spike. Which he did happily. 

          As she finished cleaning the glass on the fresh cream cabinet, Buffy heard the door tinkle once again. Xander was in the back preparing some food for table number four, and Willow and Tara were in the office sorting through the accounts. All alone other than the customers Buffy went to direct the new customer to their table. When she saw it was Faith she laughed. She looked bored. Buffy showed her to a table near the counter and sat down for a second.

"Want Xander?" Buffy asked briefly. Faith shook her head no. 

"Bored," She mumbled she smiled at Buffy her eyes lighting up. 

"Film not do it for ya?" Buffy asked sarcastically, knowing that she was dragged with them to the cinema. 

"B, I need some fun! I mean there's only so much fun Xander and you know what can be!" she blushed at her shy reference to sex, realising Buffy was sure not to know, because according to her Spike was never boring.

"Not that Xander's not great, because he's the best, you know." She smiled trying not to put Xander down. Because he was amazing to her, she was so crazy about him.

"Know the feeling, I need to get out," Buffy sighed. 

"Right we're going out. Tonight, Evolution. Yeah?" she smiled hoping that Buffy would agree.

"Yea sure, I'm finishing at six tonight, I'll go home whack on something pretty and meet you there. About eightish. Alright by you?" Buffy asked suddenly realising she was becoming 'Make plans Buffy' 

"Fine by me B. Eight it is." She Smiled politely as she got up, "Gonna go see lover boy!" she skipped through the double doors and the muffled sound of her telling Xander her plans could be heard.

          Six o'clock came quickly before she left; she knocked on the door of Willows office and walked through. Willow looked up her short red hair framing her face and making her look as pretty as ever. Although completely straight Buffy could see the attraction, Willow was stunning, in her own simple way. She never seemed to have an off day. 

"Oh. Hey Buffy, I was just, umm sorting through the last of the accounts, what's up? Oh it's six you leaving, well have a good night." She smiled catching her breath which she lost somewhere in the middle of her sentence. Buffy smiled at her friend/boss' manner, the way she tried to fit as much into a sentence as possible was so cute. 

"Uh, yeah I am. Look Will, could I ask a favour?" Buffy played with her hair twisting it to and fro. Willow's eyebrows ducked and she pouted a little.

"Shoot," she smiled trying to calm Buffy's nerves. 

"Could you look after Dawn tonight?" Willow went to answer but Buffy cut her up.

"Well you see, Faith asked me out tonight, and I really want a night out and as it's my day off tomorrow it means I can have a lie in, in the morning, and well I would ask Spike. But we kinda had an argument and well I don't want to say 'Hey lets make up, oh yeah look after Dawnie will ya.' So you know it would be a big favour." She smiled once again, making her shinning face light up. Willow nodded yes and a small squeal exited Buffy's lips. 

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you. You are so the best." She smiled once again, in such a good mood she wanted to tell Willow she was pregnant, that she wanted her new best friend to be the Godmother but knew she shouldn't. Willow wouldn't let her go out. Which would also probably be Spikes point of view as well, but she was going out and she was going to enjoy herself. 

          Willow didn't want to ask about the argument. She knew it was none of her business and also guessed that as Dawnie was at Spikes now, she probably didn't know either. 

****Back at the apartments****

Buffy knocked on Spikes door. Slowly it opened and a tired and drawn out looking Spike answered. He smiled at the sight of her, and invited her in, he knew not to mention the argument, she had obviously forgiven him in some way or the bit would not be in his apartment watching telly, eating his ice cream or complaining about his smoking. 'It will be bad for the baby.' She had moaned. 'Buffy won't like it." She had said again. Buffy looked towards the bedroom before telling Dawn that he and Spike were having a talk and just to wait awhile. She also told her about her girlie night in with Tara and Willow. Dawn jumped for joy as she continued to watch countdown. Trying to get the anagrams before the clock ran out and the funny jingled ran it's course.

Inside Spike's bedroom Buffy watched him anxiously pace the bedroom. He turned to face her and opened his mouth before shutting it close and began pacing the bedroom again. Buffy watched him fascinated; she wondered whether their child would have his chiselled cheekbones and startling blue eyes. 

"Bloody hell. Just talk will ya, I've been fussing all day worried about you." He ran his hand through his blonde unruly hair. 

"Spike, why didn't you tell me?" she looked down at her hands 

"I don't know, never seemed to be a right time, S'pose." He took her hands and led her to the bed; he sat her down and knelt in-between he legs. He looked her in the eyes and sighed. 

"Drusilla was a nut case. I loved her; hurt her and then she went mad. She tried to stab me, that's where that scar on my arm comes from. I deserved it, but I leant me lesson. Never did I mean my past to hurt us. Me and you Buffy, have something special. Harmony meant nothing. I was drunk, Drusilla ran out on me, and Harmony happened. Drusilla found us out the back of the pub and I ran after her. She cried all the way home and she heard voices. She always had," He began to chuckle at the memories. Buffy sat and listened. 

"But Buffy I don't regret it, if Harmony had never happened, then me and Drusilla might have still been together, which would mean I wouldn't have you, the bit and this little one." He placed his hand over her stomach, both their hearts aching at the gesture. "In my life."

"Buffy I love you so much, it hurts when you're not in my arms. I could never ever hurt you intentionally. I never would. The poof Angel hurting you and driving you here, has made me the happiest man on earth, and I'm sure this is fate. Me and you, we're meant to be, I'm sure of it." He looked into her open green sparkling eyes, opening his heart to her, hoping she wouldn't rip it out. 

"I've been around the block more than a few times, I ent gonna lie. But in all the lovers I've had, in all the days I've laid next to another woman, none have struck me like you. As far as I'm concerned I was a virgin before I met you. You took mine in you heart as I did yours, and I need you to understand, I kept it from you unintentionally. It's all in my past, because I don't need any memories other than you." He smiled hoping for her to give him a chance. He meant every word he uttered, and he did love her, the bit and his newly conceived child. 

"I love you too. I'm sorry I over-reacted. I just have a few insecurity's I need to figure out. But your be the first to know once the all sorted." She caressed his face; she dipped her head and raised his as they shared a passionate mind blowing kiss for what seemed an age. As their tongues swept over each other neither cared to take another breath, they would be happy if they died at this moment. Finally they broke apart, panting for much needed breath, Buffy stared into her child's fathers eyes and watched as they searched her own. 

"Spike me and Faith are going out tonight, girlie night you know. Willow said she'd have Dawn and I thought maybe you and Xander could have a manly night in." she smiled sweetly and Spike almost forgot himself. 

"You can't." he muttered afraid of the outcome. Quickly he rectified himself. 

"The baby Buffy, all the smoke and roughness in the pubs and clubs, you might do some damage. Please are you sure about this?" he smiled to let her know he wasn't stopping her he was just letting her know of his concerns.

"I'm not drinking, well water maybe, plus I have a doctors appointment to make, so before I get all the '_YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING_'" She imitated a deep voice doctor. "I'll be fine I promise." She half smiled as she sighed relief at Spikes nod.

****8.30****

          The club wasn't that busy; Spike had taken Dawn to Willows and then dropped a stunning looking Buffy at the club. She was in a black thigh length dress with thick straps, which could be pulled tighter by two bronze hoops. The material bunched up the side and around the stomach. She wore a pair of black swedette knee length boots. The round toe made her feet look that little bit smaller even though she had needed the next size up. Faith had looked equally stunning, her long brown locks hanging over her exposed shoulders the strapless black dress fitting like a dream, the slight sparkles emphasising everything good and hiding anything not perfect. She had been waiting with Xander, Buffy had agreed to let Spike tell Xander about their baby and she in turn would tell Faith if the opportunity was to arise. The two lads left in Spikes car and left the girls to it.

          At Xander's Spike told him the minute they had a can of beer in their hands and the bottoms planted on the comfy sofa. Spike was ecstatic and Xander had never been happier for his long time male friend. They discussed names and genders; Xander turned on the television to the tape played channel and stuck in the Eastenders tape he had only just recorded. They watched as nana moon offered Phil an orange at an awkward time and as Alfie flinched. Each laughing in turn at the senile woman. Each dreading the day they would be like it. 

          Buffy stood at the bar with Faith; she ordered herself an orange juice and Faith a vodka reef. They both made their way other to the other side of the dance floor. Buffy knew she was pregnant but didn't feel it; she didn't want Faith fretting over her condition. She sat down slowly feeling the first sweep of nausea, she swallowed a swig of orange and Faith looked over her.

"How far you gone then?" Her voice seeming unfazed. Buffy spat her drink out narrowly missing a passer by who looked back at her funnily. 

"W-W-what?" Buffy asked.

Faith raised her voice a bit. "How long you gone, then?" She smiled seeming friendly and generally interested, which she was of course. 

"Did Dawn tell you, I'll kill her." Buffy shouted, although the loud music beating her voice down.

"No. It's obvious, you're drinking orange juice in a nightclub." she smiled and Buffy gave in. 

"I'm not sure, but I've only known a day." She smiled back at her friend and began to giggle. 

"Me and Spike are so excited, I'm gonna have to start calling him William, the baby can't go around playschool saying their dad's called Spike. Can you imagine!" she laughed, Faith joining in. 

"So boy or girl?" 

"Not sure, I wouldn't mind either to be honest. Though a little girl would be so much fun. Not that I'd love it any less if it was a boy." She smiled at the thought of a little toddler walking in fashionable clothes. 

"You sure you can afford it?" 

"Wouldn't matter if we couldn't, Spike's set on the idea and so am I. I want this baby the more I think about it." 

Right well drink up, I'm gonna get me a drink and a orange juice for the pregnant lady!" Faith stood up and hugged Buffy close.

"Congrats B!" she started skipping her way through the crowd and Buffy sat alone awaiting her friend's return. When a dark figure sat next to her Buffy shuffled up. But the man kept moving closer. 

****Flashback*****

          Harmony told Trish all about the weird American girl who had knew Spike. She had turned out to be a nice enough girl and Trish was happy to see her should-be-daughter smiling. After the incident with Spike yesterday she had been upset. Spike had left Harmony heart broken. Now she was claiming she had seen the light, the error of her ways and they were Spike, she wanted to meet Trish's son. She wanted the big muscular brown haired man to take her out to the club tonight. Of course Trish was ecstatic and begged her boy to take Harmony out. He had agreed to his mother's constant whining the date had been set. 

          Harmony waited in Trish's stale smelling living room for her date. She couldn't wait. All this time she thought if she waited patiently for Spike he'd come back, but he hadn't so she thought she'd go out with someone. Spike would see her and hopefully he would be so jealous that he'd whisk her off and make her, his. She saw her date walk down the stairs he was good looking, no doubt of that, he was muscular and intelligent. Not that Harmony really cared for the brainy part of a man. 

          Later Harmony held onto his hand, they had enjoyed a lovely meal, talking and planning. It turned out her date knew Spikes girlfriend. He really liked her and she had turned him down. So it seemed they had more in common than they had originally thought. As they left the restaurant Harmony got in the passenger seat of the car. A while down the road the man driving heard something escape Harmony's lips. 

"What?" he asked curiously. 

"Take me." She whispered again. 

          Riley couldn't believe his luck, he hadn't had sex since a month ago when the prostitute he had got of the streets, had stay the night. She had cost a lot, so he couldn't afford another. He pulled over to the side of the deserted road and pulled her out the car. He knew he'd only last a second so he waited for himself to calm down. He pushed her against the car frame and began to kiss her furiously, holding her hands by her side. Harmony panted as her date came at her again, sucking her lips and neck. 

"Riley, don't stop please." She cried, moistening below every second. 

          He growled as he pulled down her skirt and threw it into the woodlands behind them, he then ripped the thongs of with his teeth. There was nothing romantic about this meeting of bodies, he had watched Spike and Buffy, he knew what she liked and he was sure Harmony was going to too. She was his practise, he pulled the half naked girl away from the car and laid her so her body was in the car and her sex and legs were hanging from the side of the front seat. Riley licked away at her core, hearing her moan, whilst wanting to gag. He began to suck on her clitoris and stuck his middle and index finger inside Harmony's body. She screamed his name as she came, Riley moving in time not to have the hot sticky liquid touch his face. Next he stood her shaking body over the bonnet of the car he bent her over removing her top and groping her breasts. Then he took her from behind, his long penis touching the inside of her womb, several times before he came, she was unable to again but found the whole thing amazing. Obviously Spike had showed him a few things. 

          Another hour later Harmony and Riley walked into Evolutions nightclub. Harmony kept kissing him and telling how amazing he was. In the corner Riley spotted the object of his affections and instantly became hard, without a word he took Harmony by the hand and took her into the workers closet bolting it shut with a broom. He lifted her up and dropped her dripping fanny over his cum stained cock.  He kissed her hair like he had seen Spike do and began pounding into her. Within minutes they came. The moment he began fiddling with her clit she was his. Once they finished Harmony adjusted herself and left for the drinks. Riley had told her to wait at the bar for him; he had seen a long lost friend. Then he made his way over to the American beauty, shocked at his luck that she was alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what do you think? I really got into this one, and for once it ended and happened the way I originally wanted! WAHOO! Except the story kinda went off on it's own in the middle but slowly I am learning the great art of self-control. 

Anyway if you liked it review.

If you didn't, Review.

If you're bored, Review!

JUST please, please, please Review! 

Love you all xxxxxxxxx


	26. To The End Of The Earth And Back

**_Disclaimer:_** Joss looked up to the heavens frowning, his gaze then settles upon the small girl sitting across from him. "For the last time Miss Thomas, you don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and you never Will!" with that Mel sighs and drops her head low. "Fine if that's how you want it Joss." She sniffs, tears forming in her eyes, "The characters are yours." Sniffing again she walks slowly from the office and begins her journey back home to England.

**_Title: _**Tired Hearts

**_A/N:_** Right I've been thinking about a new idea for a new story, so I wanna get this on wrapped up, sure I have no idea how many chapters it will be, but I will make them to a standard that will make all you and me happy. I learnt my mistake with my last story. I finished it A) to early, I could have done so much with it. B) With a crappy ending that it seems not many people were happy with. I find it easy keeping the story flowing but finishing them I struggle with so please bear with me as _Tired Hearts_ begins to make sense. 

Love you all 

Mel xx xx xx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike looked at the clock for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes. Something didn't feel right. There was a feeling deep in his gut, something that told him to be prepared, he'd never experience it this extremely before and was afraid of what might be happening. Xander had drifted off some time ago, dreaming about something pleasant by the sounds he was making. 

"Xand. Mate, wake up." softly Spike shook his sleeping buddy but to no joy. He coughed clearing his throat before shouting; "FIRE!" 

Xander woke up with a start.

"Where, where? Quick grab gran's vase." He stuttered in a daze of suddenly being awake, and the fear of a fire. 

"There's no fire Xander." Spike said quietly, silently enjoying the panic on his friends face. 

"What? But you said…" Xander was confused. 

"Had to get you up." Spike said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh right." Xander began to make himself comfortable once again, closing his eyes and hoping to be able to get some sleep again. He had been having a very nice dream about him and Faith doing naughty things. 

His stomach dropped.

"Spike?" he asked cautiously. 

"Yep," Spike knew what was coming he and Xander had felt it before; one night they had spent in a pub getting heavily drunk had been interrupted by it. Xander's mum had been in a car crash and died. Some piss head had taken a right turning into Xander's mum, splitting the car in two as it wrapped around a tree. The drunk driver had needed surgery but lived and was currently serving life for several allegations, one being causing death by dangerous driving. He had been up for appeal and had been laughed out of the courtroom. But that night his mum died Xander complained of a stomach ache like he'd never had before, then ten minutes later, Spike had it, next thing they knew they were in hospital crying. Spike for Xander, Xander for the loss of a mother. 

"What time is it?" his voice growing panicked, all the fear of his mothers death coming back in full force. 

"10:20" Spike was to becoming panicked; he knew he felt it first, which theologically meant Buffy was in trouble. His Child was in trouble. 

"Spike, do you…?" 

"Yea, Twenty minutes ago." 

"Oh God." They both flew from their seats towards the front door, both had had too much to drink and drive, but they had no choice. In their minds they had been sobered instantly, but if the police pulled them over, they might both loose their lovers. Spike mentally corrected himself. He'd loose everything, his girlfriend, the mother of his child and his life. He was nothing without Buffy, and Xander was thinking the same, he had become so much more with Faith by his side. Neither could afford to loose their one true loves. 

*****Previously*****

Buffy stared at the strange man. Déjà vu came creeping back to Buffy. She recognised the muscular good-looking man. But she had no idea where from. He kept shifting his weight nearer. And if it weren't for the fact that she loved Spike and was carrying his child she probably would have spoken nicely to the man. He really didn't look a threat, but there was an essence to him that was not nice. He felt wrong, him being so close to her felt wrong. Once again the muscular man shifted nearer, her thigh inches away from his. She was at the end of the seat; she was contemplating moving to another, but had a feeling he'd just follow. 

She was so glad she hadn't been drinking. The last thing she needed was a fuzzy brain, when a weird stranger was sitting at a striking distance. Sipping the last of her orange juice Buffy had nothing else to keep herself occupied, she slowly turned her head toward the offending man. She felt her body tingle as he turned to face her. All her senses began to stand to attention.  Buffy felt silly. She was getting nervous, all because of an over familiar man. He probably just saw Buffy sitting by herself and thought he could score. _That's it. _Buffy thought. _He's just lonely and thinks I'm pretty. _Buffy smiled at the thought and giggled when the floppy haired man smiled back. _Arr_ she thought again. _He thinks I'm smiling at him._ She thought of Spikes face at the thought of her with another man, smiling at one another, _that wouldn't be a happy Spike._

She was smiling at him. He knew she would once he got her alone. She positively glowed as she smiled. He chalked up a mental note to make her smile when she became his girlfriend. 

"Hi," Riley began; he knew she would be nervous. She thought she was in love with William and he understood her wanting to be loyal. It only meant that when they were together he wouldn't have to worry about her while he worked. All she did was smile at him.

Riley coughed plucking up courage. That seemed to be needed.

"I umm don't know if, um you remember me. *Cough* But umm, well I asked you to dance a while ago…"

Buffy chuckled inside at his nervousness. 

"I've only been here about half an hour, sorry think you got the wrong person." She smiled and turned to face the other direction praying for Faith to return. 

*****Present*****

          Spike looked uneasily at his best friend. They were stuck in traffic, they were both nervous, and the other Londoner's were all honking their car horns and giving the two good-looking males a headache. Xander's Stomach cramped and his head fell to the steering wheel. Luckily his hand brake was applied and his Lexus was an automatic. A single tear rolled down his exhausted face. On a good day the nightclub was only half an hour away. But there was no way they would make it within another hour if they stayed in this traffic. A moped whizzed through the stand still of cars. As it past Spikes window an idea hit him. 

********

          Faith had left for the drinks and the queue was so long. Luckily Faith was tall and slim. She could easily squeeze past the mob of sweaty bodies. Within ten minutes she had collected four drinks and a tray. She didn't want to have to tackle this crowd for a while, and now Buffy was pregnant she was not going to let the mother to be anyway near it. Plus where they were sitting no one seemed to light up any sort of cigarette. Faith rounded the corner thinking about little boy's names. She wanted to help with the baby. She had never thought about having one but know she was becoming broody at the mention of a kid. She gazed up, as she walked, not worrying about bumping into any one. _I have a tray and I know how to use it._ Mentally she laughed at her own little joke. As she looked forward she could see Buffy looking towards the other bar and smiled. Then she walked into something hard, something strong and sturdy. Thinking it was a pillar she swore and looked at the offending object. Fainting seemed an easier alternative to her chosen action; she smiled politely and began to move around trying to get past before he noticed her. But he had spun around before she had taken her second step and by her forth she was in a vice like grip. 

          Trying to cause attention towards herself she dropped the tray of drinks and screamed. Of course in the middle of a nightclub's dance floor, with strobe lighting and loud crashing music, nobody seemed to care, that she was being dragged away towards the coat collection point. With nobody in sight Faith felt her former boyfriend push his large hands around her throat. 

"Hi Faith, Long time no see, don't ya think?" he smiled showing his little white teeth, squeezing her neck that little bit more. 

"We need to talk, but not here. Now you want me to stop?" he asked, squeezing that little bit more. Faith choked and let out the sound of a bad Daffy Duck impression. Realising she couldn't speak she nodded a tiny nod, making Ted laugh at her hurt. He had waited for this day.

"Now listen." He whispered into her ear, loosening his grip just a bit. Although Faith was thankful, a little bit of needed air fell into her lungs. 

"Your gonna get your coat," he loosened his grip just a little again.

"Then your gonna leave with me, smiling and quiet." Then he squeezed her neck and let go. Faith coughed, grabbing her neck and rubbing at the sore red skin. She contemplated running back into the club. Getting someone, but she knew he would catch her. She was in the middle of London, girls running from their angry blokes where nothing new, and no one would care. So she did as he said, trying to keep her shaking body in check. As she walked out the club and past the bouncers, she stared at them with pleading eyes. All they did was smile and bid the couple fare well. 

******

          Spike had made Xander turn into the other lane, going back on themselves. The traffic on this side was almost nonexistent, Xander was going over the speed limit and was soon at the Bistro Spike had requested. Spike was out of the car before it started working while Xander tried ringing the girl's mobiles. Buffy's wasn't getting a signal, so she was obviously still in the club. Xander feeling slightly relieved. But Faith's was ringing and ringing, although no one was picking up. Xander's heart started to pound and as he rang her number once more, the mobile appeared to be turned off. He turned to the face the bistro turned his engine off and soon joined Spike who was banging on the door. 

          Willow soon appeared in her nightgown. She unlocked the door, opening it and being pushed aside by her friends. 

"Guys hey, it's like 11.30, what's up?" 

"Willow I need to borrow Tara's moped. Please?" Spike begged, Willow concentrated quickly on Xander's features. He looked old and worn, reminding her of an old English teacher she had had back at school. Xander's usual perky face looked lined and worried.

"Guys what's going on?" Willow asked concerned, worried about waking the young girl sleeping in Willow and Tara's bed. 

"Willow…" Xander began before breaking down. His stomach hurt so much, it was worse than when his mother died, and where Spike was able to keep it in check and keep a level head, Xander couldn't, he collapsed to the floor and pulled his hands to his face and sobbed. Willow lent down and gently placed her pale hand on one broad shoulder belonging to her best friend. 

"Xand? Hun? What's happened?" she looked towards Spike and his face caved. He suddenly looked shady and mysterious. 

"We don't know. Remember when Xander's mum died. The feeling we got?" Willow nodded and Spikes eyes almost sunk before her very own eyes. 

"We got it twice as bad now. Buffy and Faith…" He couldn't say any more or he'd be crying as much as Xander.

"They… They… They're in the club, and neither is answering. Traffic's unmovable and the tube's down." Slowly he stood up and looked his oldest friend straight in her eyes. 

"We need the moped. Please Will." He smiled weakly and Willow felt her heart drop. She left them without a word and went upstairs. Tara agreed to lend them her bike and Willow kissed her. She took the keys from the hook and ran them down to Spike and Xander who was standing strong. She kissed them both and told them everything would be ok. She ordered them to phone her and left them to leave. She locked the doors behind them, thinking about the look in Xander's eyes. They looked cold and hard. She went upstairs. She snuggled up to her girlfriend and listened to her heart. If she were in Spike and Xander's position, she would track her lover to the end of the earth and back. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** well? I'm evil aren't I? I left Buffy in the pub with her stalker Riley Finn, and his annoying date Harmony. 

I left loveable Faith in the hands of her ex boyfriend/murderer of many. 

Xander had a break down and now is out for revenge with a glint in his eye

Spike's just found out he's about to be a father and now he has a dreadful feeling that his beloved one is in trouble.

Please review me lots and I might update tomorrow… but be warned, I will be unable after tomorrow to write another chapter until Monday/Tuesday. So if you make me feel special I will work very hard to get a chapter complete in time. 

Mel. 

P.S this is not bribery… well actually it is but just remember, I love you all.

Xxxxxx


	27. Kiddnaped And Scared

**_Declaimer:_** Joss left this morning, a post-it note stuck on my fridge. "Mel, last night was great… cheers. J xx" all the time I had spent perusing him and becoming his ultimate woman. But I was just another fling. All I wanted was I little bit of ownership, just to the Buffy characters. I'm not greedy I don't want Angel, or any of his others. Well I have a new plan… you'll just have to wait and see. Until then they all belong to him.

**_Title:_** Tired Hearts

**_A/N:_** well sorry it's late… we ended up getting more stock than planned so I didn't finish it all until Tuesday, and Wednesday was my well deserved day off. And my series seven part 2 came in the post, so I am in the process of watching them, and before I came to work I watched a shocker that has left me worrying for poor Xander. Anyway I'm here now, and hopefully this chapter will be a good one!

Mel xx

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Faith was unconscious in the back of Ted's car. She looked peaceful and elegant. Her beautiful long brown hair hanging in tendrils around her perfect face. Ted's mind corrected him, she wasn't his anymore, she would never allow it again. She was the chef's girlfriend, and he was her past. As he pulled into his drive he smiled at his sleeping ex. He was going to make her hurt. Just like she had to him. Quietly he closed the car doors, locking them before walking into his house. 

          When Faith heard him leave she opened her eyes. He had knocked her out when they were still in the car park at Evolutions. She had woke up about five minutes ago, not opening her eyes afraid he might notice. She let out the moan she had suppressed, her head hurt. It stung as if something hard and blunt had hit it. As she slowly sat up she saw the lump of wood on the front seat. She sighed as she had a quick flash back of Ted raising it above her before striking it at full force against her skull; from there it was a blank.

She had sat so many times in this car, she knew the back doors were child locked, she looked outside to check Ted wasn't coming back out and made her way to the front of the car. Once in the front she saw a bag containing a mask curiously she pulled it out, and let out a gasp. It was disgusting, made out of leather and looking like some sort of demon face. Bits of lank twisted leather hanging down like hair; shoving it back in its back she caught her hand on something else. Leather again sending shivers down her spine. She pulled the case from the bag and opened it slowly. Once opened another small gasp escaped her mouth. A blood stained knife in all it's glory stood out in her hands. 

          Ted left the house; he had to get some bits and pieces he had recently acquired. One being his knew knife sharpener, some wet wipes, and a knuckle-duster, encased with a small spike on the middle knuckle. 

***********

          Spike and Xander left the scooter by the front of the door. The bouncers grabbed them as they ran through, cutting the long line.

"Oi, mate, what's your problem?" The black bouncer asked as he grabbed the neck of Spike and his work mate grabbed Xander by the arm. 

"There's the fucking line. Now go stand at the back like good little boys." The white bouncer laughed. They pushed Spike and Xander forward and they both stumbled.

"Now you listen 'ere." Spike started. "Our birds are in there and something 'ent right." Both the bounces looked at each other and laughed.

"Jealous?" the black one stated. Xander stood tall, his eyes ablaze. 

"Look, his birds." He pointed to Spike "she has a stalker. And he's in there. Mine won't answer her phone and she suppose to be in there with Buffy." 

"Buffy?" the bouncers asked Spike. 

"Yea, why?" they both shook their heads. The white one disappeared into the club, gripping his hands in front of him, he spoke to the coat person and came back with his face looking worried. 

"Her coats gone mate. Sorry, maybe we saw her, what she look like?" 

"Blonde, pretty, bout yai high." He marked out with his hands. "Green eyes, black dress, umm black knee length boots…"

"She hang out with a dark haired girl, umm real pretty and wearing a dress no straps?" he could remember staring at the two beautiful girls. They were by far the most attractive he had seen in a while. 

"Yea, that's Faith…" Xander said his hopes rising a little. 

"Soz' mate, she left bout 45 minutes ago with some guy. Brown hair, she were smiling so she must have known him." The black bouncer remembered. He had hoped he could have snuck in and grabbed a dance with the raven. But when she had left he had just smiled and waved. Her bloke was gripping her a bit tight like, but what people do in their own time is their business not his. 

"What did he look like?" Xander asked the thought of Faith cheating not even entering his mind, he trusted her with his life, and now he was worried. 

***********

          Faith had fiddled with the door but by the time it had shifted a tad, Ted was in the car smiling at her like never before. 

"Faith your up! What you doing?" He smiled and grabbed her hand from the handle. Faith let out a small groan before he launched her into the back of the car. 

"I've things to tell you baby. Confessions. I suppose I should tell you." He smiled again, and for the second time that night she feared for her life. Pictures of Xander in a black suit with Buffy and Dawn standing around a brown box entered her mind. She watched a Spike joined the mourning group followed by Tara and Willow, her mother and her stepbrother. Her delicate body shook quietly as she cried, Ted humming as he drove.

"Don't you know Faith," He began watching her through the rear view mirror. "I Love you, always have, and always will. But he can't have you. Never. Your mine, nobodies replaced you since you left. I always thought you'd come back. Even when you were with me, you weren't, know what I mean?" Ted voice was becoming dark. 

"I said, know what I mean?" his eyes darted to the mirror and she nodded.

"That's why I killed her, she was a slag Faith. Like you use to be. Don't think I don't know. Always did, but you were with me and that was all that mattered. Now you're with him and he's abusing you lovely nature. He doesn't know what you like. I do though, I do." He was beginning to chant, saying his last words until he was singing them. As Faith huddled up against the door she looked completely innocent. Like a dog waiting to be put down. But under her coat she was fiddling with the lock, she knew she could seriously hurt herself, but if she didn't get out, she would die. And she knew he would drag it out, the minute she saw the mask she knew he was the killer, the one who had killed all those ladies. And she was going to be his next victim. 

*******

          Spike looked at Xander as the pulled up outside the Bistro. 

"Xander calm down for fuck sake." Spike screamed. 

"Something's happened Spike, she's dead I know it… or worst, what could be worst, Oh God!" Spike grabbed his beat friend by the shoulders.

"Get a grip. You take the moped, find them, try Ted's place, and then try places around. Break the fucking door down if you need to, just find her." Xander nodded aware there was no time to be hysterical.

"I'm gonna go back get Harmony."

**

While at the club as they were told about Ted taking Faith and this weirdo taking Buffy and Spike's child, Harmony had stormed out of the club claming her date had left her, she rudely interrupted and begged the bouncer's if they had seen him, she told them his description and it just happened to fit the one of Buffy's kidnapper. Spike had got the bouncers to keep Harmony while he got Xander's car.

**

          An hour later Spike was listening to Harmony, as she continued to tell him that she was over him and she was in love with Riley.

"Isn't it funny how I know you, Riley knows Buffy and Buffy knows you. It's like we're all one big happy family."

"Harmony, where does the poof live?" Spike asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, with Trish, his mum." She looked out up to the cloud. 

"And that would be?" Spike asked, the bint was driving him insane, and he was so worried for Buffy. He wouldn't let himself think about anything other that finding her, he couldn't, because if he did he's break down, he wanted to feel her in his arms and to kiss her pink pouting lips. He wanted to hold his baby, he wanted to teach him football, or brush her dolls hair. 

"STOP!" Harmony ordered. The Lexus came to a screeching halt.

"There." Harmony pointed to a house a hop, skip and a jump away. 

"What?" Spike was confused his thoughts had been cut in half because she had screamed…

"Riley's house, silly." She giggled after again cutting Spikes thoughts. 

******

Buffy woke up groggily. She couldn't see anything and an instant fear struck her with a great force. 

She could remember telling Faith about the baby, and then she had gone to get drinks. She tried to think hard about what happened next. A good looking man had sat next to her, offered her a drink she had said yes to get him to go away, hoping Faith would be back soon. He had come back, she had made polite chit chat, before leaving to find Faith and then she remembered a strong grip around her back as she passed out. 

          The room was dark; she was obviously on a bed and the room smelt stale. She blinked trying to get her stinging eyes to focus on something, the door to her left opened letting some light into the room. A tall figure stood at the top of some stairs. The small amount of light poured in and lit the room into a dull glow. She stared around the room. A small desk stood below a high small window; she was obviously in a basement. To her left was a wardrobe and to her right a television. The figure closed the door and walked down the stairs in complete darkness, silence filling the room apart from the occasional footstep. 

"Hello sleeping beauty." A rich accented growled.

"W…wh… where am I?" Buffy stuttered. 

"Your in my room." The voice answered.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Faith?" Buffy asked all at once.

"Riley, you fainted, dunno." Riley answered. 

"I fainted?" Buffy asked. "Why?" 

"I dunno, love." 

"Don't call me that," Buffy screamed.

"What?" Riley asked in a comforting manor. Buffy felt the bed move at her side and suddenly a blinking light turned on, lighting the room and the person sitting next to her.

          Riley had known that he wouldn't have got her here alone by himself, so he had gone to get her a drink, making a pit stop at the men's toilets, after buying a couple of pills he brought the drinks making sure he avoided Harmony, then when Buffy had drank her drink and walked off, he had followed her. She began to rock and Riley had been there to catch her, he had taken her home, the Bouncers hadn't seemed to pay to much attention. Anyway he wasn't kidnapping her, he was helping her, and if she decided to stay then he would allow it, and if she didn't then he would pay Spike a visit informing him that Buffy didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't love him any longer and she was with him now. And even if he got a black eye, it would be worth it. She would be worth it.

*******

Xander had been debating for about 10 seconds before he kicked the door down, once inside a smell hit him that in any other time would have him on the floor gagging, he ran around the front room looking for any thing that would be evidence to where Ted might have taken Faith, he ran into the kitchen and notice the cleanliness. Running upstairs Xander opened the bedroom door and searched the room; handcuffs and other things were amongst the drawers.

"No wonder she left the barstard." Xander said as he continued searching. He found a wardrobe still full of Faiths clothes and a drawer still full with her cosmetics. He ran to the second bedroom and found nothing, then the bathroom again leaving him clueless. 

          About to admit defeat Xander stared up, the smell becoming too much for him. He pulled at the string attached to the loft and stood back as a ladder rolled to the floor. Once again a stench hit him with full force, what ever was stinking was obviously upstairs in the loft. Slowly Xander crept towards the opening. Then he screamed at the sight in front of him, a rotting corpse swung from the rafters maggots crawling over the slowly dissolving flesh, the girls face twisted in horror, her eyes wide open and he mouth dropped open, several flies and worms making their nests inside, Xander fell backwards down the wooden ladder and hit his head hard, before he could think he was outside dialling 999. Within five minutes the police and ambulance came, and he was on his moped, determined to find Faith before it was too late. The detective in charged sent out a unit to find her as well but Xander was gone before she could tell him everything would be alright, although even she thought it was a lie. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** well? What do you think? Feedback would really be great. Thanks Mel xx


	28. To The Resuce

Disclaimer: Nope I own zilch, nadda. Nothing! All I can do is dream of the day when I come up with an amazing show and have new stars to perform my characters. Then people will write fan fictions about it and every one will say, MEL OWNS IT ALL! Until then it's Joss's!  
  
Title: Tired Hearts  
  
A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Seriously I never meant to be all mean and uncaring. I had major writing block! I was really stuck, then I had this dream and I was like HEY THAT'S IT! But then my fellow work mate went on holiday so I haven't stopped and then we had to restock again! My god this month has been mad, the b/f and I broke up about three times, but we're back together and in love. blah, blah, blah. Oh the stress of living together is intense! I mean he come in from a nightclub, on a Friday night and be all You Don't Love ME! And I'll be asleep, because I have work the next morning! But we have things settled and are on an agreement! Anyway now I'm freezing and am in my woollies and such! Any way please let me know what you think of this chapter it would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Mel xxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Buffy stared Riley in the eyes, the lighting was dim and shadows were cast upon every surface and wall. The small window opposite the bed was open a slight crack and allowed a long cold breeze to whistle through the dingy room. He had said nothing since her outburst, him calling her love was the last thing she needed, she was dazed and groggy, she just wanted to be at her flat with Dawn and Spike. The thought of her two loved ones made her tears well up. She wasn't as stupid as this Riley obviously thought. She knew she was in trouble, that he was the one who had been watching her like he was now; she could see it lurking behind his eyes. The emptiness and neediness that shone from behind them made her heart ache, as she to was feeling the need to be loved. And she knew she was but the person who loved her was nowhere near her. She needed to be in his arms, she needed to hear him tell her how special she was to him. Her hand crawled to her soon to be swelling stomach. Unconsciously she stroked the growing foetus soon to be her baby.  
  
Riley watched as she stroked her stomach a small smirk growing on her face as she daydreamed straight through him. Her fingers tickled tiny circles over her womb, and her eyes glazed over. Riley didn't know what to think.  
  
"Are you. I, I mean. um are you?" he started to gesture to her stomach with his eyes, his husky voice brought her from her daze, although her hand still traced patterns comforting her growing child. She smiled slightly. She wasn't afraid of this stuttering fool, he was but a child himself, even if he was older than her in years, he was obviously living in his own mixed up world.  
  
"Am, am, am I what?" Buffy ask cockily, she wasn't going to shy away. She had been in a similar position with a boy she thought she had loved, she had shied away from Angel and he had attacked her, well this time she wasn't standing for it.  
  
Riley on the other hand was taken aback by her comment, she obviously was mimicking his earlier stuttering as a way to confuse and hurt him. And it was working; he swallowed the growing lump in his throat trying not to let her know she was affecting him like she was. With the lump clear he stared at her once again.  
  
"Are you pregnant." He asked clearly.  
  
"What's it to you?" She answered.  
  
"Are you?" he asked again, not answering her question.  
  
"Yes I am, A month actually. Got a doctors appointment on Tuesday." She smiled and stood up stroking her trousers down trying to remove the creases. She had to try and walk away and hopefully she could get back into Spike's arms so together they could find Faith.  
  
"Well thank-you for your generosity." Buffy started shuffling towards the other side of the bed Riley's eyes watching her every move; he was still in shock from her announcement.  
  
"I appreciate your help." She was nearer the stairs now she hoped she could get up in time.  
  
"I don't know why I fainted." She was now three steps up and roughly another ten to go.  
  
Riley stood up and followed her; he wasn't letting her get away. She was in his life now she couldn't walk away from it.  
  
"You can't get out." He said very quietly. Buffy who was now only three steps from the top spun around.  
  
"Why not?" Buffy asked, realising her earlier suspicions of this man being her follower were true.  
  
"Locked." He said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Locked?" Buffy asked, "Why lock me down here?" she shook her head at the stupid question.  
  
Riley was now standing two steps below her. He grabbed at her wrist and when she struggled to get it free it turned into a vice like grip.  
  
"Let Go!" Buffy shouted at the top of her lungs. This time he pulled really hard causing her to sway on the small step. She was afraid of falling, not for her sake but for her baby. If she fell then with the state she was in she would probably lose the tiny life within her.  
  
Riley tugged again and she began to walk down the stairs with her head held up high. Not allowing him to know the fear coursing itself through her body.  
  
*******  
  
Faith clung onto the chair for dear life, the material ripping beneath her grip and the force of Ted pulling at her. He was amazingly strong, she had no idea that he had been remotely muscular when they were dating, and when they were living together he wouldn't move the front room about because he couldn't lift a sofa. But for years she had been going to the gym and she wasn't a pussy. She watched as his hand reached for some thing under the passenger seat, then he hit her over the head with the same lump of wood he earlier used on her. She collapsed in and out of conciseness as she was dragged from the car to the pavement, then along woodland then into an old woodcutters shed. Then she was left alone her head bleeding profusely, and her legs feeling like jelly. She tried so hard to stand up, her body quaking like she was standing in the centre of a huge earthquake. She pulled on a shelf to stabilise herself. Closing her eyes she stood still for a second. Her right hand shot to the now open wound amongst her thick brown hair. The blood instantly drying and becoming matted in her hair. Slowly she took her first step in the last 30 minutes. Her head began to spin but the importance to run away was over running everything else her body said. She flung the door open and stepped into the dark night, trees branches covering the starry sky.  
  
Ted had left an unconscious Faith in the woodcutter's shed he had found on one of his prowls. He was confident enough that she would not wake up by the time he got back, he picked up his bags of goods from the car and locked it up, and then in a slow pace he headed towards the shed. Once covered in woodland he stopped and slipped on his leather mask, suddenly feeling invincible.  
  
******  
  
Xander was driving the moped with ease, at a very fast pace. Searching the streets for a red ford fiesta. Faith had told him about Ted and his weird outbursts, his car and his strange life style. He prayed for about the hundredth time that night. He prayed his loved one would be ok. He needed her to be. As he drove past one of the only parts of woodland in Purley, he noticed a shiny red ford parked on the side of the road. Instantly he pulled over and ran to the car.  
  
He nearly broke down when he saw the car empty apart from a black bag on the back seat, which he had brought it for Faith a week after she had moved in. He noticed crimson trails dotting towards the opening in the woods. As fast as his legs could carry him he followed the trail. A primal force surging it's way through his blood. If Faith was hurt he would hurt that sick bloke she called an ex, twice as bad.  
  
******  
  
Spike got out of the car and stalked towards the house, Harmony hot on his trail.  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?" She said quietly when she reached his side. She pulled on his muscular arm and forced him to turn to face him.  
  
"Look, you can't play all, 'uninterested boy' and then the minute I get a boyfriend become protective. Spiky I know it's hard but." Spike stared at her in disbelief as he listened to the young girl whine.  
  
"We're," She pointed from herself to Spike. "Over." She smiled triumphally, as if she had just let a caged bird free. "Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it would be." She was still smiling until Spike laughed.  
  
"Stupid bint, we." He pointed between himself and Harmony, "Were never a item. you." Again he pointed this time jabbing her above her cleavage, "were an easy lay." Her mouth dropped wide open and as she tried to speak she made a brilliant impression of a goldfish out of water.  
  
"Now your psycho boyfriend has been stalking my girlfriend. The mother of my soon to be child. And if you think I'm standing here having a domestic with you while he has my bird locked up in there." He pointed to the house. "Your fucking crazy, so why don't you either fuck off like a good little girl, or keep you big, fat, trap, shut!" Harmony was still impersonating a goldfish as Spike walked towards the house, his duster flying like a cape behind him. Politely he knocked on the door not wanting to knock the thing down and scare this Riley's old cheese to death. Again he knocked, this time louder than the last. Then Harmony pulled on his duster as he turned around to shoo her away, she pulled out a shiny silver key with a wooden key ring etched with the words 'Always welcome my child' in a fancy font. His scared eyebrow rose as if to question why she had a key to her day old boyfriend's house. As if reading his mind Harmony spoke in a serious voice, not an ounce of whine consoled in it.  
  
"His mum, gave it me last Christmas. Treats me like a daughter. Don't have a mum of my own." With that she stood in front and unlocked the door, allowing it to swing open and then entering and taking her shoes off. Spike then followed, walking into the living room. "GET OFF ME!" Buffy screamed and Spike ran in her voices direction. Through to the kitchen and into the pantry. There was a door at the back and Spike immediately tried opening the door, but it was locked.  
  
"Buffy!" he shouted  
  
********  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy spun from the bottom of the stairs her wrist still attached to Riley's hand. "Spike!" She shouted back, from behind the wood she heard a kick and then another.  
  
"Spike stop it!" A woman screamed from behind the wood.  
  
"Shut up Harm." Spike shouted to the other woman in the house, Riley thanked god that his mother had finally chose to go out tonight. Imaging the look on her face he allowed Buffy's wrist to fall from his vice grip. She was up the stairs in a shot, her face pressed against the wood as she listened for her lover.  
  
"Spike." She cried out, "Spike?" her voice growing weaker. Riley was in a state of shock at the bottom of the stairs, his plans had come crashing down on him in full force.  
  
"Spike, please." Buffy begged through the door. She was now sitting on the last step, making her behind cold. She was afraid that he had left her; she could hear nothing other than dainty footsteps far away.  
  
A deadly silence fell over the two in the downstairs bedroom. It seemed as if they had only dreamed the last minutes' occurrence, as now they could hear nothing. Buffy began to sob; she held her pretty face in her hands as her body shivered. Riley began to search through his drawers.  
  
"See Buffy, he doesn't think you're worth the trouble. If it were me." Riley's voice broke off. He looked above him to see two heavy boots in the window above him. Before he could move one swung at him, breaking the window. Glass shattered everywhere, causing the leather on Spikes right foot to tear and the small splinters of glass to enter Riley's face and hands from where he tried to protect himself.  
  
It seemed all to play in slow motion in Buffy's eyes. First a huge boot sent glass and Riley flying, then Spike seemed to slide through the small window with ease, not snagging his trademark duster once, on the broken glass surrounding the small hole, he landed on the ground with ease and grace, shaking slightly as if to remove any stray glass and to prepare him for his soon approaching fight. Next Spike was on Riley, pinning the bloody stranger to the bed. He slapped him a few times, and then he really started laying into him, spitting words of venom at the kidnapper as he punched and kicked the now unconscious body. When Spike finally pulled away, Riley's chest was rising and falling rapidly.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy then. Just stared as if she had grown a third head. A loud crashing sound echoed around the small room.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" A shrill voice cried. Harmony cried and screamed as she saw her boyfriend lying on the floor, finding it hard to breath.  
  
"Spike what have you done?" she yelled staring daggers at Spike as he began to approach Buffy. She began to violently shake as he came nearer. With each stair he climbed, his scent and familiarity became more present. The second his arms embraced her she cried hard, he sat on the step beneath her and held her and whispered words of adoration and love into her hair, as he stroked the golden locks he felt her relax and squeezed her just a little to let her know he was still with her and would never let go. Harmony on the other hand tried to keep her new obsession alive.  
  
********  
  
Faith closed her eyes, as another blinding shot of pain hit the back of her black pupils. Everything was becoming a daze, she knew Ted wasn't far behind her; she struggled another two steps before she collapsed to the floor-loosing conciseness, which was becoming a regular occurrence tonight.  
  
Ted had lost Faith and was beginning to panic. He had told her that he had killed others. If she got away she would tell. He couldn't let that happen. He prayed to God that it wouldn't happen. He chuckled at himself. He didn't think God would do anything for him, he was rotten down to the core and he knew it. But he loved what he was now. He was in control of his mind. He could be strong when he wanted and be a small pussycat if time acquired it. He hadn't been watching where he had been going and the mask was becoming hot and sweaty, he could feel it running down his face. That's when he bumped into something, tall and strong. When he did a double check he realised the something was a someone. And that someone was none other that chef boy.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Just so you all know, when approaching and knocking on the door to Riley's house, Spike had thought 'OLD CHEESE'S' that is what a mother is known by, around the cockney and midlands (where I spend my life.) Oh and if your referring to your own mother you can make it more personal such as Old Cheddar. Anyway thought you all might like to know, please Review, Mel 


	29. Hospital Reunion

**Disclaimer: **So one morning Joss walks into the shop, and I'm really trying hard not to be all screaming fan girl, so I'm like, 'how can I help you sir?' 

            He looks me straight in the eyes and says in a cold voice "You little Mel?' and I'm like "Yea, why?" so he laughs a little bit then his serious face runs over him, "You write fan fiction right?" again I'm like "Yea, why?" 

            "Next time you write about my characters…" he pauses and move close to me now standing in front of the counter and leaning over. "Maybe you should say their mine…" he smiled and pushed from the counter, "Don't you think?" he spits out not even bothering to look at me… "Umm yes sir." I answer rather scared, with that he leaves as quietly as he entered. So Joss owns the characters… thought you might like to know.

**Title:** Tired Hearts

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Buffy finally let the last tear slip from her bloodshot eyes, she smiled ever so slightly as she lifted her head to look at the man she loved, when she saw the starting blue eyes staring back at her she blinked.

"You alright, luv?" Spike asked, his voice quiet as if not to scare her. 

"Yea." She whispered, still looking deep into his eyes. He kissed her forehead before resting his on it. Their noses merely millimetres apart Spike smiled. He had her safe now, with him, and he wouldn't ever let go, 

"Ready?" he asked, wanting to get far away from Riley, Harmony and the dingy basement. 

"Uh huh." Buffy nodded, making her nose move against his. Spike stood up and turned to face Harmony who was sobbing quietly and she kept checking her now awake boyfriend. He patted Buffy's shoulder as if to tell her to wait a minute. Slowly he walked the stairs towards the bloody kidnapper and his lover. Once hovering above Riley he let out a loud chuckle, which would send a mad man running in fear. It almost made a tune, as he let the last laugh run its course. 

"Hey captain cardboard." He kicked Riley in the ribs, with the base of his toe. Slowly Riley turned to the reason of his injuries and stared deep into his eyes. The coldness of blue sent a shiver through his weak body, doing more damage to his fragile state. 

"You and me, we av' a problem." Spikes cockney accent was coming out in its true self. He bunched his nose up and looked at the bloke below him. 

"I ought to av' you arrested… you know that right?" when Riley continued to stare and not give an answer spike kicked him in the stomach. 

"Spike!" Harmony shouted but was greeted with daggers being thrown from his eyes in her direction.

"Now Riley. Did you hear me mate? I said you ought to be in prison. Freak." Riley barely nodded but it was enough of a response for Spike. 

"So mate. I think if you fuck off, and don't come back, I won't tell. Ever. But only if I don't ever see your ugly face again. Got it?" Spike was in his face now; he had inched forward with every word. Spike then looked into this mad mans eyes and laughed, 

"Oh and take her with you," He pointed towards Harmony, "Aving' her round me neck bout you disappearing is to much for any one man. Cept' you, you deserve each other." He smiled once again and walked towards his lover. 

            He offered his hand to her, and Buffy gratefully took it, as she walked past her admirer she stiffened up, noticing the change in her Riley laughed. Then he lifted his arm to Spike, his finger pointed to him.

"Wouldn't… catch… cough… catch me… risking it all… for a cough… chick." Then he laughed a little bit until his ribs were too sore to continue. 

Spike looked sadly at Harmony. Then to the pile of mess on the floor that had just spoken to him for the first time that night.

"But you did, didn't you? You risked going to jail, to kidnap her and make her yours. But she don't want you. She loves me, and I love her. Nothing's ever gonna change that." With that Spike spun on his heels and lifted Buffy up to the window, she wiggled through the small gap, allowing her behind to wiggle in front of Spike. Causing things to swirl inside his body. He quickly thought of the bloke behind him and lost all feelings. Just before he too exited the building he leaned into Riley's ear. 

"I'll be back tomorrow, your not gone, I go to the police and get your arse thrown in jail. I see her about" he nodded his head in Harmony's direction "and again I'll get in contact with the thin blue line. Got it?" he stood up straight and looked into Riley's eyes to see fear. He nodded and sunk his chin down low as Spike spun around and leaped through the broken window. He had no choice now. He was stuck with Harmony until he could lose her. And even then he would have to prevent her from going near Purley again.

            He looked his whining female companion up and down before letting out an almighty cry. 

"Don't worry honey. I'm here, I'll stick by and we can make a clean break, maybe take your mum and all." She smiled as she thought of her new life. 

"We could get married and have children, and bring them up on a farm." 

"Just get me to the van," he said giving her the key to the door at the top of the stairs. Harmony agreed and ran about collecting his things and putting them into a duffle bag. 

********

Xander froze. The sight before him was petrifying. 

"Ah if it isn't the little chef" Ted muttered. His voice was terrifying coming from underneath the mask.

"Ah if it isn't the killer of all those girls." Xander muttered knowing about the state of the girl he had only seen about twenty minutes ago. Ted just laughed at the wit of the boy. He should have been worried about him knowing, but in his current state of mind he was invincible. He would kill this boy in front of Faith but not until he had raped her in front of him. This will be fun he thought. 

            Xander began to step backwards, he needed to find Faith and get away from this mad man. He didn't see the knife come at him, but felt it as it ripped through his shirt and then his flesh burrowing deep into his side, he let out an agonising scream. He collapsed to the floor in pain and felt the masked Ted pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

********

            Faith woke up about only five minutes after collapsing, the birds in the trees were fluttering about as if they had been disturbed by something. Using a log she lifted herself to her feet, she picked up a near by stick and continued to walk using it as a Kane, trying to find a way out of the woods. 

            Stepping as quietly as she could, she headed towards the opening between two trees. That's when she saw it. Xander was slumped over Ted's shoulders. Except Ted was wearing the mask she had earlier seen in the car. There was blood trickling from Xander down onto Ted. Without thinking she ran straight to her hurt boyfriend. 

"Xander, baby, Xander come on wake up." Faith shouted as she ran towards the two men. 

            Ted saw her running towards him. Underneath the mask he smiled his little smile. She had run straight into his trap. He was going to make her pay. Pay for cheating, pay for leaving, pay for making him think she loved him. With ever ounce of strength he pushed an injured Xander from his shoulder and ran for Faith. She became graceful as she dodged Ted's attacks. All she had been taught from when she went to the gym came into use. She was an equal match for Ted and she was injured. But the thought of her lover lying there in the dirty ground injured was all she needed to become her top level. Ted flew at her with speed and strength knocking her to the ground, then he hit her again and as she struggled with him, he ripped away the top left strap of her black dress, which was now ripped in places. He continued trying to remove her clothing from her until she bit him. His low scream woke a sleeping Xander from his unconscious dream world. 

            He saw her struggling as the masked man tried to shred her clothing from her body. 

"GET OFF HER!" he yelled trying to blot out the pain in his side. Ted laughed and Xander snapped, within a second he was on his feet, a following three and Ted was lazily moving to get off the now paralysed Faith, the fear was to much, having the same man try and rape you twice, was to much. She couldn't move as much as she wanted to. 

            Ted was heading towards Xander at full speed now, his arm raised with the knife within his sweaty palm. Even if his plan didn't go to plan he thought at least he teach them both a lesson.

"You know…" Ted said just before Xander dodged his strike with the knife.

"You shouldn't…" Ted said again before striking once again, but repeating his last movement, Xander managed to dodge the deadly weapon again.

"Steal other…" this time as they circled one another Ted swung his arm out in a lazy line, causing Xander to jump back and stumble a bit, that's when he saw the area the Faith had earlier approached from, and the small hope that lay on the ground partially hidden by leaves and mud. He made his way near the entrance by making the circling that little bit larger. Ted was still in the mind of making his point to notice Xander making the circling between them larger. 

"Other people's girl…" Ted continued, not noticing when Xander dropped to the floor and rolling back up after picking up a large stick. 

Ted looked at his soon to be victim, to find him holding something, next it was being jabbed at him, Xander then whacked Ted over the head. A sharp thorn on the stick pierced Ted's skin, allowing blood to trickle down into his short hair, he grabbed at the open wound, giving Xander the advantage. He began a physical assault on Ted with the stick, staying as far back from the murderer as he could, until he watched the knife drop to the ground, then he moved close, kicking the knife ten yards into the hill of leaves. Then the real assault began, he ripped the mask from Ted's head, and began to kick with the sole with his foot. He started with his stomach, and then moved to Ted's ribs, back down to his stomach and then up to his head for good measure. By the time he was spent, Faith was standing by his side, slipping her hands around his flexed muscles gently tugging Xander away, when he felt her he stopped and looked her in the eyes, as if asking her why she was stopping him. He stepped back as if reading her mind, never before had he been so happy to see someone, even though she was bleeding from her head and dirty from head to foot, her dress ripped and practically attached by a thread or two. And yet she was still beautiful to him, in fact he didn't think her beauty could ever beat this moment, the fact that she was alive and that she was still here on this earth so he could be with her, made him swell with joy.

Xander watched as she moved in front of her murderer of an ex then she leaned down to talk to him,

"Ted, babe. Your fucked… hope you rot in hell." With that she stood up straight and kicked him in the gut, then she walked away from both men towards the direction that Xander had kicked the knife. Ted moaned when she picked it up, although his eyes were already swelling, he could see her perfectly. She swayed over to him and bent down.

"Careful honey." Xander said, scared the murderer could some how get up and snatch the knife from her hand, also worried she might do some she would regret, he wouldn't though. Not after what he had put all those girls through. He had seen the girl in the attic and the image would haunt him for years to come. 

"You sick barstard." Faith shouted as she pulled the knife back. 

"All those girls, you killed them, tortured them, raped them when they did nothing to you." She was speaking in a deadly quiet voice that would scare the biggest man, she had something possess her as she lifted the knife in both hands and raise it above her head. She began to cry.

"What did they do to you, huh?" Her voice full of emotions all for the girls he had killed. She wanted revenge for them; she wanted to hurt him just a little so those girls could have a little retribution. 

"They were all… you Faith… slag's… Cough… down to the… core." His breath was becoming rapid, he wanted her to kill him, it would be better than jail, and he knew that was where he was heading. He watched as Faiths face contorted to all different emotions, she wanted to kill him for what he said and as she slowly began to plunge the knife down, Ted let his head fall backwards, and looked up to the sky, he felt the tip of the blade resting on his abdomen. 

            Faith felt two hands rest on her shoulders. 

"Faith, he wants you to, don't give him that, let him rot in prison."

She stared into her lover's eyes; she saw the fear and love all mixed up behind his brown orbs. Faith nodded and put the knife down at her side, Xander reached inside his coat pocket, he rang the police and told them they had Ted. 

Of course when they arrived they lecture Xander about not ringing and putting his and his girlfriends lives at risk, soon they were put in the ambulance and taken to get checked over and stitched up, Xander never felt relief like it as he lay down on the uncomfortable bed across from Faith, as the doors to the ambulance closed he leaned across and kissed her on her slightly parted lips. She smiled as she felt him and turned onto her side, her wound facing the ceiling, 

"Quiet the adventure, huh?" 

"Yea, hope Spike found Buffy." Xander said staring into her wide brown eyes. 

"What, is Buffy missing to?" Faith began to panic she sat up and looked into Xander's eyes, the driver and male nurse listening to the couple who they envied. Their relationship was obviously a close one and they only wish they could openly admit that they could do what that young man had done for their wives.

            Xander continued to tell the complicated story of how Spike and himself felt something and knew that they were both in trouble. How they had run from one end of Purley, into Croyden and back again.  He completed his story just before they reached the hospital. Faith was taken into one room and Xander into another. Neither noticed the two blondes sitting in the waiting room hopping their baby was all right.

**********

            Buffy hadn't wanted to go to the hospital, but on the way home, Spike had insisted. Every thing seemed to be going great and, although the baby had suffered a little bit from the shock and the sleeping pills Riley had spiked Buffy's drink with, it seemed everything would cure itself. With great relief Buffy and Spike decided to leave the hospital to go home and sleep the rest of this disastrous day away. 

            Faith had left the consultants room to get a cup of water; she was parched and wasn't expecting to see a newly pregnant Buffy and dad to be Spike. Delighted to see them, she ran to catch up with the couple.  After half an hour talking in the waiting room Buffy and Spike told Faith to wish Xander well and that they would see them tomorrow. They decided on a get together to get all the details from one another, and to inform Willow, Tara and Dawn on the nights events. But everything was good, they were all together, and all alive, it could have been so much worse.

********* 

            A few days later and every thing had returned to normal, Buffy was working as was Spike and Xander. Faith had begun the job hunt and Dawn had begun the cleaning shift, giving Willow and Tara a lot easier time of running the Bistro. Buffy and Spike had told everyone that she was pregnant, and everyone was ecstatic. Spike had decided he wanted their child to have a special family, so together the couple gathered their friends. Sitting at table number 7 the group gathered.

"Ok, guys just a quickie." Spike joked. 

"What's up Spike?" Dawn asked secretly knowing, having been the first to be told about today's special announcement. 

"Buffy wants to tell you all something." Spike looked at Dawn winking. 

"No, Spike and I want to ask you all something." Buffy said sharply, playfully smacking Spike on the knee. 

"Get on with it!" Dawn shouted, practically bubbling up.

"Ok, um Xander, Faith. We want you to be Godmother and Father to our baby." Buffy said, smiling at the now beaming couple. 

"Oh hunny, I'm so happy for you." Willow shouted hugging her oldest companion close. 

Before Xander or Faith could say anything, Spike cut in.

" We also want our child to have a further two more Godmothers so Willow, Tara. If you would also do us the honour, we would gratefully…" Spike was interrupted by the biggest hug the red head could give Buffy to was in a large hug from Tara. 

Soon they were all toasting the child with red wine, other that Buffy and Dawn, who were on orange juice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There is going to be one more chappie, so I hope you liked it so far.

Please Review. 

Mel xxx


	30. Soft Crys And Hiccups

Disclaimer: BTVS is completely owned by Joss, I sadly only own the VHS box sets that I brought from Amazon.  
  
Title: Tired Hearts.  
  
A/N: Well this is it, thus ends the Tired hearts story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
See you all real soon.  
  
Mel xxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Buffy felt something warm nuzzle into the back of her neck, hot breathe tickling her skin. Things had moved on over the last eleven months. Spike and her had brought the top apartment in the block of flats, and were living in a three bedroom luxury apartment, of course the price was reasonable, what with Mr Giles being Spikes father, and their baby's grandfather.  
  
Spike smiled into the back of his one true love's neck. He loved the feel of her soft skin against his own pale flesh. The shriek from the other room startled him, not that it should, and he should be use to it. Buffy began to stir but Spike held her arm.  
  
"My turn, luv." He whispered, his voice dripping with sensitivity.  
  
"No Spike, you only saw to her," She looked at the clock on the nightstand, the wailing filling the flat. "Thirty minutes ago." She yawned and tried to move only to be gently held down. She felt his lips on her cheek a warm sensation spreading through her just from his contact. She thought the feelings he gave her would disappear with time, but they didn't she felt them every time he held her, touched her or kissed her. She felt the mattress shift as he removed his weight, he stood tall and stretched, and then he bent down and picked up his boxers slipping into them as they formed to him like a second skin.  
  
He walked through the hallway, and felt his way to the light switch; he heard another soft cry followed by a hiccup. Softly he padded towards the room next to theirs. Slowly he opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Hey bit, shush now, daddy's 'ere now." His voice was quiet and small, as he reached into the cot, pulling the small form into his pale arms. Immediately the baby's cry's hushed, and she began to suck her thumb.  
  
"Now does this mean you hungry sweetie?" he looked into the strong blue eyes, which contained traces of sleep and tears. His heart tugged once again at looking at his gorgeous baby.  
  
Buffy and Spike had found it hard to agree on a name. Mrs summers had thought of wonderful names for a boy and Mr Giles had thought of a few, but once she had turned up, nothing seemed to justify her beauty.  
  
Even though she was only two and a half months old, she had brown hair cascading from her soft head. Her eyes were the brightest blue and her lips continued to be full and pouty. She had the soft features of Buffy but she had Spikes cheekbones, on any other person, it could have been hideous having such conflicts on one small face, but on their child she managed to make it look incredible.  
  
Spike could remember Buffy's insistence on keeping the sex a mystery until she was born. And as Spike held his fiancés hand as she gave birth to his baby he could remember the tears that had flowed when they let him hold her. The happiness her and her mother brought him was just wonderful.  
  
******Three months previously*****  
  
Buffy stared at him with wide eyes, she was about three weeks away to giving birth to a baby that would change their lives, they had brought the top flat, she had stopped working, but had become a partner in the bistro, and was in discussions with the group about opening a new one on purley's high street. Of course they would wait until the little bit, (as they had nick-named her and Spike's child) was born. But now Spike was sitting opposite her, candles lighting the front room up like a scene in a movie, there must have been one hundred candles lining all the surfaces.  
  
He looked deeper into her eyes. Trying to read her, she knew he was, he always did when she wouldn't answer a question. But her throat was stuck removing the lump that had formed there as if by magic. Her voice couldn't get by it so at the moment her mouth was hanging slightly open whilst her mind concentrated on removing the lump.  
  
She thought about what had led her to this moment, one of the happiest of her life.  
  
He had sent her out to get shopping, she had complained, moaning that she was pregnant and didn't want to go anywhere, but he had begged her and promised he would make it up to her, and he had been wearing those sexy little reading glasses, as he had been at work on the paperwork in their office, that really should have been a dining room, but the sitting room was big enough for a table, so it had made sense for him to have a little private space.  
  
So she had gone complaining to anyone who would listen, her hormones sky high, and she wanted to cry but, would look stupid doing so at the counter in Safeways, luckily she had just enough energy to hold it back until she walked back to the apartment, it was a ten minute walk, so she had a good cry and walked up to the lift, waited and entered the apartment at the top. The place she now called home.  
  
On arrival she smelt the scented candles and followed through to the front room, there in a shirt and tie Spike sat staring at her. Her eyes raked over the room, taking in everything, the candles, the soft music, the wonderful dinner on the table, the first time she had seen a tie on Spike, and although it hung loosely, it looked delicious.  
  
"What's all this for?" Buffy asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"This is for us." He smiled and stood up walking towards her.  
  
"Us?" Buffy mocked, as he prowled closer. She shuddered when his arms encircled her large waist.  
  
"Well this little bit will be along, any time soon." He spoke softly as he sank to his knees listening to their child wriggle in her womb. "And we won't have much time to ourselves. So I thought." He kissed his unborn child before standing up. "I would celebrate you."  
  
"Celebrate me?" Buffy asked confusing herself a little more than she was already.  
  
"Celebrate you." Spike said matter of factly as he gently slid behind her,  
  
"Everything you do for me," He whispered in her ears from behind her. Then he kissed where his breath had just danced across her lobe.  
  
"Everything you are." He slid her coat down her arms and let it crumple on the black leather sofa behind her.  
  
"For being the only thing that could make me happy." This time he kissed the back of her neck.  
  
"For holding our child." He kissed the opposite shoulder to the lobe he had just kissed.  
  
"For being my perfect partner," This time he held her hand and led her to the table and helped her sit down.  
  
"And for loving me." With that he sat down and looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"I do love you Buffy. More than I ever thought I could. You're my other half, you complete me, and I wanted to show you." With that she smiled and stared at him.  
  
"You complete me too, honey you know I love you, and I know you love me, you didn't need to do all this." She waved her hands over the table.  
  
"Buffy I have to ask you something," he stood up and walked towards her, his shoes making a small knocking sound against the floorboards.  
  
"What?" she stared into his eyes once again being shocked at the intensity of the blue.  
  
He fell on one knee the minute he reached her chair. One hand pulled from behind his back flicking open a box containing a white gold ring with a small single encrusted diamond while the other took her hand.  
  
"Marry me. Please Buffy, you are the only thing that will ever make me feel this way. You and bit, I can't live without you, so please do me the honour and be my wife.  
  
She nearly fainted, she had dreamed of the day he would ask her. Their relationship had grown at such a fast pace, but neither would have had it any other way.  
  
"Of course I will, William you're the only person I ever want to be with." With that they kissed as Spike slipped on her engagement ring.  
  
***********  
  
Buffy stood in the doorway watching as Spike held his daughter and told her how beautiful she was, how she reminded him of her mummy. She closed her eyes and lent on the cool wooden doorframe. Toys now covered the flat and neither cared, every time they tripped over one it would just remind them of their daughter and how happy a child she was, always laughing and smiling, only crying as a sign to let them know she wanted something.  
  
"You're beautiful, Georgie." Spike commented staring at his daughter.  
  
"Georgia." Buffy corrected her lover. Spike turned to face her.  
  
"Look Buffy. I like Georgie, that's why I liked Georgina, so my little bit." He looked down and tickled one of his daughter's tiny feet; she let out a small giggle before settling down. "She's Georgie to me." He shot Buffy a look, and she smiled, walking in and staring at her daughter.  
  
"She's perfect, isn't she Spike?" a smiled crossed her lips, a smile that only a proud mother could hold.  
  
"Yea she is pet. Like her mother." They both watched the sleeping child in her dad's arms. Proud of what they had accomplished together.  
  
Neither could be happier, all their friend's where well, they had frequent visits from their family, and would always have holidays with them. Xander and Faith had gotten through every thing, after Ted went into prison, Faith visibly relaxed. Her and Xander decide to start afresh. She now worked at the gym, training to be an assistant. Together they brought the luxury apartment that Xander had always dreamed of.  
  
Willow and Tara were wonderful together. They continued to run the bistro along with Buffy and Xander. They both became very close with Dawn and whenever she was over they would take her out for the day, show her all the sights and all the shops.  
  
***********The End***********  
  
A/N: well I hoped that left you all satisfied. And a bit teary eyed.  
  
Mel xxx 


End file.
